Nieoczekiwany Początek
by nika0645
Summary: "Wszystko wydawało się skończone. Właśnie zabiłem kogoś, kogo nazywałem bratem, wszędzie leżeli polegli, Konoha płonęła... ale Kyuubi powiedział, że możemy to zmienić. W sumie czemu nie? Nie miałem już nic do stracenia." Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Wstęp

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„An Unexpected Beginning"_ autorstwa _Crystalzap_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie (_s/5829142/1/An-Unexpected-Beginning_). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

_**From translator: **_This is the translation _„An Unexpected Beginning"_ by _Crystalzap_, which can be found in English on this website (_s/5829142/1/An-Unexpected-Beginning_). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga "Naruto", which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Kilka słów ode mnie: **_Tak, tak. Wiem. Pogięło mnie… ale od zawsze chciałam przetłumaczyć tę pracę… jedną z tych zajmujących szczególne miejsce w moim sercu. Rozdziały będą wychodzić nieregularnie – sami już wiecie, o ile znacie moje inne tłumaczenia (w skrócie – studia medyczne :P). Wychodzę jednak z założenia, że rozdział raz na jakiś czas jest lepszy, aniżeli w ogóle brak rozdziału…  
Co do samej historii… poza moimi ukochanymi pairingami od zawsze byłam (i jestem!) zagorzałą fanką relacji Minato&amp;Naruto jako ojciec-syn. Jak już się pewnie domyślacie, to na nich będziemy się skupiać w tym oto skromnym opowiadaniu, którego oryginał tworzony został w latach 2010-2011 (tak więc mało ma wspólnego z późniejszymi wydarzeniami w mandze). Więcej szczegółów nie zdradzę… tylko zaproszę do czytania!

Ya ne!

* * *

Dla chętnych pasujący (według mnie) soundtrack:

_**Kana Nishino – If (Naruto Shippuden Movie IV – The Lost Tower OST)**_


	2. Koniec

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_To zaczynamy!

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 1: Koniec**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

Pierwszą myślą po przebudzeniu młodego blondyna było _„Au, moja głowa… BOLI." _Drugą zaś, po otworzeniu jego jasnoniebieskich oczu… _„CO, DO DIABŁA?!"_

Tak oto rozpoczęło się nowe życie Uzumaki'ego Naruto, syna Yondaime Hokage, jinchuuriki'ego Kyuubi'ego no Kitsune.

* * *

_***Wspomnienie***_

Widział rzeczy znane niewielu osobom, takie, których nikt nigdy nie chciał doświadczyć. Narodził się znając nienawiść i strach. W przeciągu kilku godzin po przyjściu na świat stracił więcej, niż niektórzy są w stanie stracić w przeciągu życia, stracił oboje rodziców… i został przeklęty na resztę swoich dni, które, swoją drogą, też mogły nie trwać długo. To była jednak łatwiejsza część historii.

Gdy dorastał będąc pogardzanym, wywołując strach, był zbyt uparty, żeby kiedykolwiek się poddać, ulec. Stał się ninja w dniu, kiedy dowiedział się prawdy o byciu jinchuurikim Kyuubi'ego. Jego późniejsze życie zaczęło stawać się coraz lepsze, zyskał ludzi, których mógł teraz nazywać przyjaciółmi, nawet kogoś bliskiego osobie brata.

_***Oczami Naruto***_

Wtedy przyszedł _on_, Orochimaru-teme. Zabrał tego, kogo w końcu nazwałem bratem. Wąż zaatakował MÓJ dom, to ON był przyczyną śmierci wszystkich bliskich mi osób. Moja wioska została zniszczona. Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

W ostatniej walce o Konohę w szranki stanęła Dziewiątka Nowicjuszy oraz Drużyna Gai'a… poza Sasuke. Przez wojnę z Dźwiękiem i Skałą siły Konohy bardzo zmalały. Jedyną przyczyną, dlaczego dotrwaliśmy do rozstrzygającej walki, było to, że przez lata staliśmy się silni… i mieliśmy sporo szczęścia.

Finalna wojna okazała się gorsza od wszystkiego, co do tej pory przeszliśmy. Przed moimi oczami widziałem śmierć moich usiłujących mnie obronić przyjaciół… po to, żeby mnie nie zabrali, żeby Madara Uchiha i reszta Akatsuki nie wyciągnęli ze mnie Kyuubi'ego. Wiedziałem, że bronienie mnie było sprawą większej wagi, ale… to dalej byłem _JA_, dla którego ginęli _MOI _bliscy, ludzie, których to _JA _powinienem był chronić.

Chcieli, bym nie uczestniczył w walce, bym odszedł i gdzieś się ukrył i w ten sposób uniknął schwytania. Odmówiłem, chciałem pomóc. Nie mogłem zwiać i się schować… to tak jakbym poddał się i porzucił moich przyjaciół. I tak to nie miało już znaczenia. Wszyscy zginęli. Jedynym pozytywem był fakt, że w końcu pozbyłem się tego pieprzonego węża, który zabrał mi Sasuke… no i kilku członków Akatsuki. Widzicie, Akatsuki i Orochimaru nie bez powodu połączyli siły. Oni po prostu wiedzieli, że ostatnia walka Konohy z Iwą oraz Dźwiękiem będzie idealnym odwróceniem uwagi.

Przynajmniej nie będę musiał żyć w nieskończoność bez moich bliskich. Moje serce zostało zniszczone, naprawdę zniszczone, gdy dostałem w nie prosto z Chidori. Nawet Kyuubi nie potrafił zregenerować całego mięśnia. Całkiem ironiczne… śmierć moich ludzi i unicestwienie mojego serca.

_**Naruto… umieramy…**_

_Czy to coś znaczy… i tak już wszystkich nie ma._

_… **chyba mogę znać sposób, jak to naprawić…**_

_Co masz na myśli przez „naprawić"?_

_**Możemy wrócić do czasów, zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło, zmienić bieg wydarzeń.**_

_Co mam zrobić?_

_**Musisz narysować mój znak na twojej ręce, posłuż się swoją krwią. Wtedy wróć tu szybko, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu.**_

_***Narrator***_

Naruto wyszedł ze swojej podświadomości i uczynił tak, jak polecił mu Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nie było to nic trudnego - jak na ironię kanji dla cyfry dziewięć. Poruszał się z trudem, nie mógł oddychać. Tuż obok niego leżało ciało Sasuke. Odkąd Naruto zaczął praktykować tworzenie pieczęci, stał się o wiele lepszy w kaligrafii. Po stworzeniu znaku ponownie spotkał się z czekającym na niego Dziewięcioogoniastym.

_**Szybciej Naruto, podejdź do pieczęci.**_

Gdyby demon poprosił go o to samo pięć lat temu, jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką by od niego usłyszał, byłoby „nigdy w życiu!". W ciągu wielu stoczonych bitw Kyuubi i teraz już osiemnastoletni Naruto zmienili się, stali się sobie bliżsi. Dziewięcioogoniasta Bestia odczuwała każdą emocję blondyna. Z początku demon był wściekły, zgorzkniały – w końcu _ON_, najsilniejszy spośród wszystkich Bijuu został pokonany przez marnego **_ningena_**! Nie dbał więc o to, że jego syn cierpiał. Czas jednak małymi krokami to zmienił. Naruto nie był już tylko synem jego ojca, był chłopakiem, który _zawsze _wstawał po upadku – nieważne od jego przyczyny.

Tak więc Uzumaki wszedł bez słowa do klatki znajdującej się za pieczenią Czwartego, klatki mieszczącej najsilniejszego z Bijuu. Blondyn w porównaniu do Lisa wyglądał niczym mrówka, ale nie odczuwał strachu. Kyuubi był częścią Naruto zapieczętowaną nie tylko w jego ciele, ale także aż do samego końca związaną z jego duszą.

Demon oplótł swoje ogony wokół młodego ninja.

_**Heh, gówniarz nie powiedział, w którym dokładnie momencie chciałby wylądować, więc zgaduję, że wybór należy do mnie. Troszkę go „zaskoczę" **_– pomyślał.

Poziom chakry Bestii zaczął wzrastać niesamowicie szybko i potężnie, czerwona aura skondensowała się tak mocno, że zrobiło się niemal czarno… i wtedy coś pękło, chakra z Kyuubim i znajdującym się w środku Naruto wydała się eksplodować… nastała ciemność.

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

_***Oczami Naruto***_

_Au, moja głowa… BOLI. _Powoli otworzyłem oczy, by się zlokalizować i wtedy poczułem, że się poruszam. _CO, DO DIABŁA?!_

Tak oto rozpoczęło się nowe życie Uzumaki'ego Naruto, syna Yondaime Hokage, jinchuuriki'ego Kyuubi'ego no Kitsune.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Koniec! Tak, tak, wiem, jest trochę zamęt ze zmianami osoby mówiącej, wspomnieniami i tym podobne. Jest tak w oryginale, więc nie wprowadzam zbyt wielkich zmian, ale tak czy inaczej staram się przetłumaczyć to w jak najbardziej przejrzysty dla czytelnika sposób i ciut zmienić formę, nie wychodząc jednak poza pewne granice.

Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie! Z góry przepraszam za błędy, człowiek serio wypada z formy po dłuższych okresach braku kontaktu z językami/pisaniem.

Do następnego!

**ningen**_** \- **_człowiek


	3. Dzień Pierwszy

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 2: Dzień Pierwszy**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

„_CO, DO DIABŁA?!" _Pomyślał Naruto, gdy zorientował się, że jest niesiony przez nikogo innego, jak samego Yondaime Hokage, jego ojca… a gdyby jeszcze czasem było mało, to nasz bohater urodził się zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. _Nie powiedziałem Kyuu, gdzie ma nas przenieść. _Blondyn był zły na siebie.

Naruto spojrzał na swojego tatę, który miał identyczne jak on nastroszone włosy koloru blond. Usiłował zdecydować się, czy powinien być wściekły na trzymającego go na rękach mężczyznę, czy może uspokoić się i spróbować zapamiętać to uczucie bycia blisko, zapach. Minato musiał zauważyć jego intensywne spojrzenie, ponieważ mimo że wciąż poruszał się skacząc pomiędzy drzewami, zwrócił na niego uwagę. W tym momencie Naruto mógł dostrzec jego własne, wpatrujące się w niego oczy i nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko się uśmiechnąć.

_To mój ojciec, on tylko próbuje ochronić wioskę. Myśli, że uczyni ze mnie bohatera. To nie z jego winy mieszkańcy Konohy są głupi… więc skoro ich nie nienawidzę, to czemu mam akurat jego wszystkim obarczać?_

Minato spojrzał na syna, po czym obdarował go pełnym dumy uśmiechem.

\- Naruto, synu… masz zaledwie kilka godzin, a już jesteś taki silny. Wiesz, większość niemowląt płakałoby z powodu zimna, miałoby zamknięte, jeszcze nieprzyzwyczajone do światła oczy… a ty się jeszcze uśmiechasz – mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, przyglądając się odległej już tylko o kilka mil masywnej sylwetce Kyuubi'ego. – Tak bardzo chciałbym widzieć, jak dorastasz… jesteś silnym dzieckiem – na to maluch posmutniał – niespotykany jak na nowonarodzone dziecko widok. Chciał pomóc swojemu ojcu, chciał go uratować.

Dotarli na miejsce. Yondaime przez chwilę mocniej przytulił młodszego blondyna, po czym delikatnie ułożył go na ziemi i zaczął tworzyć pieczęć. Jak tylko zdjął okrywający brzuch Naruto koc, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a serce na chwilę stanęło. Na brzuchu jego syna znajdowała się ta sama pieczęć, którą miał właśnie zamiar wykonać.

Uzumaki na to tylko ciągle się uśmiechał, przypatrując się wszystkiemu zagadkowym wzrokiem. Chwilę później ryk Kyuubi'ego wyrwał Minato z osłupienia. Nie miał czasu na myślenie. Pieczęć już tu była, więc zostało mu tylko przywołanie Gamabunty, zwrócenie na siebie uwagi Lisa oraz zakończenie techniki.

Naruto obserwował, jak jego ojciec odchodzi, by przywołać Szefa Ropuch, by przygotować się na poświęcenie… _Przecież pieczęć już jest aktywna, więzi Kyuubi'ego z przyszłości, czuję go. _W tym momencie chłopak wpadł na jeden z tych pomysłów, dzięki którym zyskał przydomek najbardziej nieprzewidywalnego ninja, no i jak to przystało na niego - od razu zaczął działać.

_Oi! Kyuubi! Słyszysz mnie? _

Usłyszał w myślach warkot, którym kompletnie się nie przejął. Musiał szybko zareagować.

_**Co jest, szczeniaku? Próbuję spać. Wiesz, podróże w czasie nie są takie proste.**_

_Sorki Kyuu, ale muszę się szybko dowiedzieć, czy istnieje jakiś sposób na wciągniecie Dziewięcioogoniastego z tego czasu do pieczęci zanim mój tata sam spróbuje to zrobić. Nasze dusze są połączone na wieczność, a szalejący Bijuu jest częścią ciebie, więc musi być jakieś wyjście._

_**Hn. Masz rację dzieciaku. Normalnie przypuściłbym, że automatycznie połączę się z drugim mną, ale jako że nie podróżuję zbyt często w czasie, mogłem się pomylić. Tak samo powinno stać się z tobą… ale ponieważ nasze dusze są związane, stało się coś niezwykłego. Spróbuj skumulować na zewnątrz nasze chakry. Powinny przyciągnąć tamtą duszę.**_

Na zewnątrz minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, ale Czwarty już zaczął formować ręczne znaki. Naruto musiał się spieszyć. Przez pieczęć na swoim brzuchu skondensował pozostałą po podróży w czasie oraz finalnej walce chakrę jego oraz jego partnera, która, swoją drogą, miała wartość Jednego Ogona. Uzumaki miał również własne zasoby, które na całe szczęście zabrał ze sobą. Powinno wystarczyć.

Gdy chakra rozbłysła, Minato zatrzymał się, zszokowany, a to pozwoliło naszemu bohaterowi na dotarcie do drugiej Bestii oraz rozpoczęcie procesu wchłaniania jej duszy.

Paliło. Naruto ledwo mógł powstrzymać się od krzyku. Tym razem _będzie _inaczej. Nie pozwoli swojemu ojcu na działanie. Musiał wytrzymać.

Wkrótce było już po wszystkim. Ciało drugiego Kyuubi'ego padło na ziemię, po czym rozpłynęło się w płomieniach. Myśli Minato krążyły gdzieś wokół zdania „co się, u licha, właśnie wydarzyło?", ale niedługo później się otrząsnął.

Młody Namikaze był tak bardzo zmęczony… w końcu nie na co dzień małe dziecko jest tak długo przytomne, pokonuje Bijuu i zmienia świat w czasie swojego pierwszego dnia na Ziemi. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzał przed oddaniem się w nieświadomość, była sylwetka zdążającego do niego jego ojca, który to następnie delikatnie wziął go w ramiona i mocno do siebie przytulił.

Chwilę później Czwarty Hokage wyczuł nadchodzącego Jiraiyę-sensei. Sage zatrzymał się przed nim, ciężko oddychając, z widoczną troską na twarzy.

\- Minato, co się stało z Kyuubim? Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – zapytał.

\- Ze mną wszystko dobrze, sensei… a co do twojego pierwszego pytania… sam nie jestem pewien, co się właśnie wydarzyło – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, drapiąc się w charakterystyczny sposób w tył głowy. – Sądzę, że zapieczętowanie skończyło się sukcesem, ale też nie dam sobie ręki uciąć – dodał.

Jiraiya zbladł, spoglądając na Naruto.

\- Co masz na myśli przez „nie jestem pewien, co się wydarzyło"?

Gdyby był to ktoś inny, Minato z pewnością nic by mu nie wyjawił, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę chodziło dobro jego syna… ale rozmawiał ze swoim sensei, któremu ufał jak nikomu innemu… no może prócz podglądania jego żony, ale to zupełnie inna sprawa. Zrelacjonował więc bieg wydarzeń i poprosił, by przekazać wszystkim, że Kyuubi'ego już nie ma, bez zdradzania szczegółów – sprawę rozwiąże kolejnego dnia. Zabrał Naruto do domu, po czym wycieńczony zasnął tuż obok niego na łóżku.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Dziękuję za zainteresowanie! Każdy odzew z Waszej strony = wielki uśmiech na mojej twarzy :) Arigatou!


	4. Kłamstwa i Jinchuuriki

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 3: Kłamstwa i Jinchuuriki**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

Kolejnego dnia Minato powoli otworzył oczy, przed którymi ujrzał twarz swojego nowonarodzonego syna. Naruto dalej beztrosko spał. W tym momencie wszystko wydawało się takie perfekcyjne…

_Nie… gdyby była tu Kushina… wtedy byłoby perfekcyjnie._ Blond Hokage westchnął, wiedząc, że nigdy się to nie ziści.

* * *

_***Wspomnienie***_

Yondaime kołysał w rękach swojego syna. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był zarazem tak bardzo szczęśliwy i tak bardzo smutny… Szczęśliwy, bo stał się ojcem. Przybity, ponieważ jego żona umarła podczas porodu. Jego śliczna Kushina… odeszła. W czasie przyjścia na świat Naruto zaszły komplikacje. Oczy Czwartego zaszkliły się, kiedy jeden z lekarzy wyszedł z sali i powiedział „Hokage-sama… nie udało nam się jej uratować. Tak bardzo mi przykro." Była mowa o utracie zbyt dużej ilości krwi – przez atak Kyuubi'ego zużyli zbyt wiele tego cennego płynu. Zabrakło też czasu na transfuzję. Czerwonowłosa wykrwawiała się zbyt szybko. Minato po prostu stał tam, nieobecny, czuł się tak, jakby właśnie dostał _Rasenganem _w brzuch… Jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go na nogach, było znajdujące się w jego ramionach dziecko… _jego _dziecko.

Czuł, że Kyuubi nadchodzi. Nie miał czasu na żałobę. Musiał zapieczętować Bestię… wioska będzie bezpieczna, a Naruto stanie się bohaterem… nie było innego sposobu.

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

_Musiał istnieć jeszcze jakiś inny sposób na powstrzymanie go… _Minato spuścił wzrok, napotykając ciekawskie spojrzenie przytomnego już Naruto. Serce mu zmiękło. Obdarował chłopca małym uśmiechem, delikatnie głaszcząc go dłonią po oznakowanym wąsami policzku, po tak bardzo podobnych do jego złotych lokach.

_***Oczami Naruto***_

Obudziłem się i przekonałem, że nie jest to jakiś powariowany sen. Naprawdę przeniosłem się w czasie, uratowałem mojego tatę… i tak, wczoraj się urodziłem (po ostatniej myśli usłyszałem gdzieś w tle chichot Kyuubi'ego). Przyjrzałem się leżącemu przy mnie mężczyźnie. Przez chwilę wyglądał na zamyślonego i zdołowanego… póki nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Jeszcze nikt _nigdy _tak na mnie nie patrzył… nawet Ero-Sennin i Baa-chan. Wtedy dotknął moich policzków… równie nowe uczucie. Ludzie albo się mnie bali, albo sam nie chciałem być tam dotykany. Byłem tak zszokowany, że nie mogłem zaprotestować. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak mój ojciec wzdycha i mówi po cichu:

\- Co ja im, u licha, powiem?

_***Narrator***_

Minato przewrócił się na plecy, jedną ręką przytulając młodszego blondyna. Zaczął głośno myśleć:

\- Nie mogę wyjawić im prawdy… w końcu sam nie mam pojęcia, co się stało – mężczyzna ponownie westchnął, zdenerwowany, że nie może tego rozwikłać. Wtedy dodał: - Poza tym to sprawi, że pieczętowanie zacznie być podejrzane, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebujemy, to ich gadanie i wątpliwości co do twojego bycia pod kontrolą. Lepiej sprawdzę pieczęć, by w razie czego uspokoić radę.

Tak też uczynił.

_Mogłem wyczuć chakrę mojego taty. Starałem się nie zachowywać podejrzanie, leżeć nieruchomo, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po kilku minutach już było po – tata uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że jest idealnie, tak jak planował – _pomyślał Naruto, po czym obdarował Czwartego swoim firmowym uśmiechem.

Minato przez chwilę zamyślił się, po czym znowu zaczął mówić.

\- Powiem radzie, że w ostatniej chwili odkryłem inną pieczęć, którą byłem w stanie uaktywnić i o której oni nie mieli szansy się dowiedzieć. Jedyną zaufaną osobą jest Sandaime, więc jeżeli się zapyta, po prostu powiem mu mniej więcej całą prawdę. Poza tym sądzę, że już w momencie pieczętowania zaczął tworzyć odpowiednie prawo zakazujące mówienia o będącym w tobie Kyuubim, tak więc póki co możemy nie obawiać się czyhających na jego moc wrogów.

Ostatecznie ta wersja zdarzeń została przez wszystkich przyjęta. Pod koniec tygodnia Minato ogłosił mieszkańcom wioski, że Naruto jest jego synem, dziedzicem klanu Namikaze. Dowiedzieli się oni również o statucie chłopca – jinchuuriki'ego Dziewięcioogoniastego, ale jako że zostali już wcześniej poinformowani o jego pochodzeniu, nie żywili do niego aż takich negatywnych uczuć jak to było za „pierwszym razem". Poza tym wszyscy już niedługo później przekonali się na własnej skórze, że nikt, _ABSOLUTNIE NIKT_, kto zadziera z synem Minato Namikaze, nie uchodzi z tego w jednym kawałku – i to nie dlatego, że Czwarty osobiście to zademonstrował, ale dlatego, że każdy doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo opiekuńczym był ojcem. Oprócz tego nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by nie zrozumieć zawartego w wystąpieniu Minato ostrzeżenia.

Poza statusem jinchuuriki'ego, narodzenie Syna Hokage dało mieszkańcom Liścia nową nadzieję w czasach, gdy odbudowywali to, co zostało zniszczone w czasie ataku Lisa i chowali tych, którzy wtedy zginęli. Niedługo później już nikt nie żywił do chłopca negatywnych emocji – w końcu on i ich bohater byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Każdy, kto przebywał w otoczeniu Naruto, nie mógł o nim powiedzieć nic złego. Młody Namikaze nigdy nie płakał. Kiedy czegoś potrzebował, najzwyczajniej w świecie zwracał na siebie uwagę swojego ojca przez urocze „aaa" – w sumie co się dziwić, jak ukończył dopiero kilka miesięcy.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Przepraszam za nudny rozdział, ale po prostu musiałam wprowadzić zaczątek do przyszłych, zaplanowanych już wydarzeń.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Jak pewnie zauważyliście, jest pewna różnica w śmierci Kushiny tu, a jej śmierci w mandze – wszystko dlatego, jak wcześniej już wspomniałam, że historia ta była tworzona parę lat temu. Tak więc nie dziwcie się zmianami tu i tam ;) No i owszem, póki co mamy zaczątek akcji, wprowadzenie swoistego tła wydarzeń, ale niebawem zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa :D Pozdrawiam!


	5. Pierwsze Słowa & Ramen

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Wesołych Świąt! I zapraszam na kolejny, lekki rozdzialik. Prawdziwa akcja już niebawem ;)

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 4: Pierwsze Słowa &amp; Ramen**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

Naruto pracował nad mową oraz kontrolą chakry od trzech miesięcy – oczywiście nikt o tym nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Robił to w nocy, w przerwach na drzemkę, w momentach, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że smacznie śpi. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo trudna jest próba mowy, gdy nie posiada się zębów. Nieprzyzwyczajone mięśnie również nie pomagają. Naruto jednak powoli nauczył się to obchodzić – musiał tylko myśleć nad wykonaniem każdego ruchu ust. Obecnie miał nową zagwozdkę… dalej próbował wpaść na odpowiednie, nadające się na jego „pierwsze" słowo.

Uzumaki zredukował listę do „zboczeniec", „nie", „ramen" i nawet popularnego „tou-san/tatuś". Niestety, nieposiadanie zębów tworzyło kolejny problem – dieta blondynka składała się przede wszystkim z: mleka, soku, wody, mleka… no i powoli wprowadzanego _jedzenia dla małych dzieci_.

_Świetnie. Prawie jednorodna dieta składająca się z mleka już jest wystarczająco zła… nawet nie zamierzam tego ruszać._

W taki więc sposób Naruto wybrał swoje pierwsze słowo… albo coś w tym rodzaju. Misję „Niech Tata Wybałuszy Oczy" miał zamiar zrealizować kolejnego ranka.

_Ale będzie piękna scenka – _pomyślał młody Namikaze w czasie praktykowania ćwiczeń chakry na łóżeczkowych szczebelkach. Kiedy zasypiał, gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu mógł usłyszeć chichot Kyuubi'ego. Kitsune wręcz nie mógł doczekać się zabawy.

* * *

_**Kolejnego dnia**_

Minato wstał o zwykłej mu porze, szybko się przebrał i udał sprawdzić, co u Naruto. Jak zwykle chłopiec już nie spał, tylko spoglądał na niego swoimi niewinnymi oczkami. Czwarty delikatnie wziął syna na ręce i położył na stoliku do przewijania. Mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, że dziecko nie przepadało za tą czynnością – w tym momencie na jego twarzy zawsze pojawiał się grymas. Naruto _naprawdę tego nienawidził_… jedynym pozytywnym aspektem był fakt, że przynajmniej jego tata _nie wiedział_, że posiadał umysł osiemnastoletniego shinobi. Pieluszka została zmieniona w mgnieniu oka – w końcu miano Żółtego Błysku Konohy nie zostało nadane Czwartemu bez powodu. Hokage ponownie wziął malucha na ręce, a następnie zszedł na parter w celu przygotowania im śniadania.

_Niech zabawa się zacznie… hahahahaha… to znaczy… pierwsze słowa. Tak, to._

Minato wyciągnął nowy słoiczek ze śniadaniem dla Naruto (mimo że poprzednim razem cała jego zawartość wylądowała na _nim_) i umieścił chłopca na specjalnym krzesełku. Yondaime sądził, że tym razem był gotowy na wszystko (oczywiście się mylił)… a w razie konieczności zrobi unik jak przed lecącymi na niego kunai.

_Zbliża się… z tym obrzydliwym obrzydlistwem._

_Jeszcze chwileczkę… kiedy uniesie łyżkę… _

Kyuubi, w oczekiwaniu na akcję, siedział jak na szpilkach.

_Teraz._

\- Tata lamen!

„_Ramen"… och, wow. Chyba to go zabiło. Hahahaha._

I w ten sposób pierwsze słowo Naruto Uzumaki'ego-Namikaze przemieniło się w jego pierwsze zdanie.

* * *

_Nazwał mnie tatą! Tak, tak, TAK! I chyba chce ramen? Nieważne, za to mógłbym mu dać nawet kucyka _– pomyślał wciąż nieruszający się Minato. Dopiero obudził go chichot jego syna. Wyjął łobuza z krzesełka, przytulił, a następnie rozpoczął z nim wesoły taniec, podśpiewując pod nosem „tak!". Obserwujący tę scenę ANBU pomyśleli, że ich Hokage chyba w końcu zwariował. Chwilę później ujrzeli żółty błysk, a następnie stanęli twarzą w twarz z najpoważniejszą miną, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu widzieli oraz słowami:

\- Jeżeli piśniecie nawet słówko, wyślę was do Wydziału P&amp;T (Przesłuchań i Tortur).

Na to tylko pokornie skinęli głową – zbyt przerażeni i zszokowani, aby zareagować w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Po tym twarz Minato się rozjaśniła, ujawniając szeroki uśmiech, po czym mężczyzna zniknął razem z Naruto w jednym z pokojów.

_Przyszykujemy się i wyruszamy na śniadanie do Ichiraku. Czekajcie chwilę… Naruto ma tylko trzy miesiące, to w takim razie dlaczego jest w stanie tak dobrze się komunikować? I skąd wie, że ramen jest dobre… owszem, widział mnie w momencie, gdy to jadłem, ale nie sądzę, abym kiedykolwiek w jego obecności wypowiedział nazwę dania. _

Czwarty spojrzał na _cierpliwie_ czekającego na ubranie Naruto.

_Cierpliwie? Może i nie wiem za wiele o dzieciach, ale chyba z natury nie powinny być cierpliwe, racja? Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, to sądzę, że dotychczas spokojnie przespał każdą noc. Wszyscy mi mówili, że będzie odwrotnie i mam się na to nastawić. Nigdy też nie zauważyłem, aby kiedykolwiek płakał._

Z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na synka, którego twarz zdobił rozbawiony uśmiech. Uniósł brew.

_Tak jakby sądził, że moje stanie tu i gapienie się na niego jest przezabawne. No dobra, aktualnie to prawdopodobnie jest śmieszne… ale i tak._

Młody ojciec ukląkł – tak, by być na równi z młodszym Namikaze. Naruto ani przez chwilę nie przestał się szczerzyć.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie płaczesz, Naruto? – zapytał, delikatnie pukając go palcem w czoło, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

* * *

Naruto i Kyuubi nie mogli wytrzymać ze śmiechu.

_Hahahaha, to zaczyna być naprawdę dobre _– pomyślał blondyn.

_**Spójrz na jego twarz **_– parsknął Kyuubi.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie płaczesz, Naruto?

Uzumaki niezbyt wiedział, co na to powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Mógłby albo zacząć płakać (co nawet nie wchodziło w grę – już wystarczająco się napłakał w „poprzednim" życiu), powiedzieć coś w stylu „dlaczego chcesz, abym to robił?" (niestety już wystarczająco się w tym dniu nagadał), pozostał więc na trzeciej opcji.

* * *

_***Oczami Minato***_

Mimo, że nie oczekiwałem od Naruto żadnej odpowiedzi, i tak gdzieś podświadomie na to po cichu liczyłem. Po paru sekundach chłopiec przechylił głowę lekko na prawo i spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi ogromnymi, błękitnymi oczami, po czym usłyszałem coś w stylu „uuh?", co zabrzmiało prawie jak pytanie. Widok jego wyrazu twarzy, dodatkowo ten jego dziecięcy, wysoki głosik… zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

Po tym, jak ubrałem blondynka w jego pomarańczową koszulkę z niebieską spiralą, czarne spodenki zdobione po lewej stronie przez oranżowy pasek, chłopczyk także odpowiedział mi śmiechem.

\- Gotowy na ramen, Naruto? – w zasadzie nie miało to zabrzmieć jak pytanie, ale i tak otrzymałem odpowiedź w postaci radosnego pokrzykiwania i podskakiwania. Wziąłem go na ręce, złapałem płaszcz (biały z czerwonymi wzorami w kształcie płomieni) i wyszedłem z domu.


	6. Ichiraku i Starzy Przyjaciele

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Jestem po sesji! Pora na zasłużony odpoczynek :) I zabieram się do roboty!

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 5: Ichiraku i Starzy Przyjaciele**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

Naruto oraz Minato znaleźli się u Ichiraku w mgnieniu oka, w „żółtym" błysku. Naruto kochał _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, ale powoli zaczynał myśleć, że jego tata coraz bardziej się rozleniwia.

_My naprawdę nie mieszkamy AŻ TAK daleko od restauracji, wystarczyłoby skakanie po dachach… chociaż w sumie… chyba zrobiłbym tak samo – w końcu mówimy o RAMEN – _pomyślał młodszy blondyn, zanim jego głowę zaprzątnął zapach najlepszego dania pod słońcem.

\- Oi, Teuchi, zamawiam to, co zwykle! – zawołał na wejściu Minato.

\- Ohayo, Hokage-sama, widzę, że przyprowadziłeś Naruto. Jak się miewa wasza dwójka dzisiaj? – odparł właściciel.

\- Znakomicie. Naruto właśnie wypowiedział swoje pierwsze słowa… więc jesteśmy tu… na jego prośbę – na twarzy blond Hokage pojawił się zmieszany uśmiech. Jedną ręką zaczął przeczesywać włosy, drugą zaś trzymał syna.

Teuchi uniósł brew.

\- Na prośbę Naruto? Jak dokładnie brzmiały jego pierwsze słowa? – na to Naruto stwierdził, że zabawa się jeszcze nie skończyła. Spojrzał na przedmówcę i, zanim jego tata zdążył zareagować, powiedział:

\- Lamen! – obydwaj mężczyźni osłupieli. Po chwili jednak Minato radośnie wyszczerzył zęby, zaś w oczach szefa kuchni pojawiły się łzy szczęścia.

\- Och, co za przepiękny dzień. Naruto Namikaze, z okazji twojego wielkiego osiągnięcia zjesz dzisiaj na mój koszt! – na to chłopiec się zaśmiał.

Jakiś czas później Minato kończył rozcinać makaron na jak najmniejsze kawałki, podczas gdy jego syn wesoło powtarzał „tatuś, tatuś, lamen, lamen!". Całą tą scenę, rzecz jasna, z uśmiechem obserwował Teuchi. Po swoim „pierwszym" kęsie ukochanego dania Naruto w umyśle prawie się rozpłakał. Już chciał domagać się kolejnej łyżki, kiedy do restauracji wkroczył Jiraiya oraz Kakashi.

Jak zawsze taktowny sannin zaczął głośno rechotać ze śmiechu, zaś na twarzy srebrnowłosego pojawił się tylko znaczący uśmiech. Widok Minato próbującego nakarmić swoje trzymiesięczne dziecko był naprawdę przeuroczy. Po kilku sekundach obydwaj blondyni zmierzyli ich wzrokiem – starszy z nich zirytował się śmiechem, zaś młodszego zaczęło denerwować czekanie na ramen.

Kakashi odwrócił głowę, ale pod jego maską dalej widoczny był uśmiech, Jiraya za to zwrócił uwagę na wpatrującego się w niego Naruto. Uniósł brew, przypominając sobie o już niejednokrotnym, dziwnym zachowaniu chłopca, który zawsze do niego niesamowicie lgnął.

* * *

_***Wspomnienie***_

Naruto liczył sobie zaledwie kilka dni. Zboczony Pustelnik akurat wpadł, by sprawdzić, jak po minionych wydarzeniach miewa się jego ulubiony uczeń. Zaczęli rozmawiać o wszystkim począwszy od śmierci Kushiny aż do niezwykłego zapieczętowania. W pewnym momencie blondynek zaczął się budzić. Znał te głosy… jeden należał do jego ojca, drugi zaś…

_Jiraiya-sensei, Ero-sennin… zginął tak dawno temu…_

Nie mógł już dłużej tego znosić. Otworzył oczy, skierował wzrok na ukochanego sensei'a, po czym zaczął domagać się zwrócenia na niego uwagi – w akcje desperacji, na przemian to się wiercił, to wyciągał rączki, co od razu zostało spostrzeżone przez przebywających w pokoju dorosłych. Cała ta sytuacja ich zaskoczyła. Minato pozwolił Ropuszemu Mędrcowi na wzięcie dziecka na ręce. Mały prawie od razu mocno się w niego wtulił – tak, jakby była to jego ostatnia deska ratunku. Drżał. Mężczyźni zaczęli się martwić, ale na całe szczęście po chwili Naruto uspokoił się i zrelaksował, dalej jednak wtulał się w czerwoną kamizelkę sannina.

Od tego momentu Jiraiya pokochał ten mały, radosny promyk słońca i za każdą wizytą przynosił mu jakieś pluszowe zwierzątko. Większość z nich, ku uciesze chłopca, stanowiły lisy lub żaby. Pustelnik spostrzegł jednak, że Naruto promieniał ze szczęścia przede wszystkim nie ze względu na otrzymywane prezenty, ale po prostu na jego widok.

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

Ale teraz? Dlaczego tak mierzył go wzrokiem? Odpowiedź na te pytania zyskał w momencie, kiedy Minato ponownie zaczął karmić chłopca, a dokładnie w chwili wypowiedzenia jednego krótkiego zdania… i to nie przez blond Kage.

Naruto zaczął już być tą sytuacją zmęczony. Ramen było tak blisko, wystarczająco blisko, by jego zapach - dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom – w całości go pochłaniał… a nie mógł go skosztować. Spojrzał to na swojego tatę, to na posiłek, to na tym razem zaintrygowanego Jiraiyę… Naprawdę się zirytował. Nawet w wieku osiemnastu lat nie odznaczał się wyjątkową cierpliwością. Wiedział, co chciał, dodajmy do tego jego lisi spryt… spojrzał jeszcze raz na Minato tymi swoimi słodkimi, niebieskimi oczami, na jego buzi pojawił się przeuroczy grymas… i wtedy swoim drobnym głosikiem powiedział:

\- Tatuś… - wymowne spojrzenie to na ojca, to na ramen – lamen.

W tym momencie Minato prawie został powalony na ziemię – to było zdecydowanie zbyt urocze. Szybko wykonał polecenie, sannin zaś wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem – znał już powód oburzenia Naruto. Wykapany tata – miłośnik ramen. Nawet stoicki Kakashi nie wytrzymał i zawtórował… za to młody jinchuuriki był zadowolony z efektów swojego planu. Poszło zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo.

Po chwili Yondaime miał dość.

\- Z czego się tak cieszycie, hm? – srebrnowłosy jounin przerzucił się na chichot, podczas gdy Jiraya wtrącił swoje trzy grosze:

\- Dzieciak ma zaledwie trzy miesiące, a już potrafi wrobić cię w częstowanie go twoim ramen – Minato spojrzał na skupionego na jedzeniu chłopca, po czym z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na swojego sensei'a. Uniósł brew.

\- W nic mnie nie wrobił – na twarzy Jirayi widniał uśmieszek, co jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało.

\- To w takim razie czyim pomysłem było pójście na ramen? – spytał białowłosy.

Minato nie za bardzo miał ochotę na to odpowiadać, ale przecież nie mógł okłamać swojego przyjaciela.

\- Pomysł należał do Naruto – Czwarty westchnął i na moment spuścił głowę, w dalszym ciągu jednak nie zapominając o karmieniu synka. Po chwili ponownie wwiercił wzrok w sannina. – Ale to były jego pierwsze słowa, nie zostałem więc – przewrócił oczami – „wrobiony". On ma dopiero trzy miesiące – na to Jiraya dał sobie spokój z dalszym denerwowaniem swojego ucznia.

\- Jego pierwszym słowem było „ramen"? – wyprzedził go Kakashi. Na to Minato dumnie potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, jego pierwszym słowem było „tatuś", ramen wypowiedział jako _drugie_ – na to wszyscy wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia i głośno się zaśmiali, Naruto zaś był tak bardzo pochłonięty jedzeniem, że kompletnie nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Czwarty nawet się nie zorientował, że w pewnej chwili zaczął karmić chłopca także _swoim _ramen.


	7. Trening i Wrogowie

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

**_Od tłumaczki: _**Jestem i zapraszam na kolejny rozdzialik! :) Proszę jak zwykle o to samo :)

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 6: Trening i Wrogowie**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Naruto obecnie miał 21 miesięcy lub skończony rok i 9 miesięcy – sami sobie wybierzcie. Jako że trenował praktycznie od dnia swoich narodzin, jego kontrola chakry stawała się coraz lepsza. Blondyn niegdyś sądził, że za pierwszym razem był w tym naprawdę kiepski… ale teraz, gdy do starych rezerw doszła zdublowana moc Kyuubi'ego i duchowa część chakry z poprzedniego życia (_od autorki: chakra = energia duchowa + fizyczna)_, miał naprawdę niemały orzech do zgryzienia.

Reasumując, dobrze się stało, że Naruto rozpoczął treningi już dawno temu. Gdyby pieczęć nie została stworzona przez Boga Śmierci i Yondaime, z pewnością nie wytrzymałaby tak wielkich pokładów mocy.

_***Oczami Naruto***_

Na chwilę obecną jestem w stanie stworzyć około pięćdziesięciu klonów – zgaduję, że to dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę wiek niecałych dwóch lat – najtrudniejszym zadaniem jest jednak znalezienie odpowiedniego czasu i miejsca na treningi. Ćwiczę chodzenie po ścianach w moim pokoju i – jeżeli jestem ostrożny – unoszenie się na wodzie w wannie… z tym drugim to akurat ciężko – tata nie zostawia mnie samego dłużej niż na minutę w obawie, że się utopię. Zostaje zatem pokój, ale i tutaj muszę mieć oko na wiecznie pilnujących mnie ANBU. Chętnie przywołam tu świetnie pasujące do sytuacji powiedzonko Shikamaru – jakie to kłopotliwe…

Na całe szczęście do tej pory udało mi się trenować i nie zostać przyłapanym. Niedawno przyszedł mi do głowy kolejny pomysł, który – choć na początku wydawał się bardzo ryzykowny – zakończył się sukcesem. Od pierwszej próby minął tydzień.

Wyglądało to tak: jako że tata dzień w dzień zabiera mnie ze sobą do pracy, zanim pojawił się u mnie w pokoju stworzyłem klona i rozkazałem mu zamienić się ze mną miejscami, sam zaś schowałem się pod łóżkiem i ukryłem własną chakrę. Potem już poszło z gładka – kiedy Yondaime wyszedł z klonem, sam opuściłem dom tylnym oknem – przedtem upewniając się, że nigdzie nie czai się żaden z ANBU – i, będąc wystarczająco daleko, przemieniłem się poprzez **Henge **w kogoś innego i udałem na pole treningowe numer siedem. Wybór był nieprzypadkowy – wiedziałem, że nie będzie używane jeszcze przez kolejnych dziesięć lat.

_***Narrator***_

Wszystko wydawało się w najlepszym porządku, póki kilku pochodzących z Iwy szpiegów nie dostrzegło chodzącego po rzece miniaturowego Żółtego Błysku Konohy… i jego dwudziestu klonów. Dziecko sięgało im zaledwie do kolan. Tak, to chyba w tym momencie sprawy poszły w innym, niepożądanym kierunku...

_Wyczuwam na sobie wzrok agresorów… Iwa… śmierdzą jak śmieci._

Naruto powoli obrócił się na wodzie tak, by sprawiać wrażenie, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z obserwujących go ninja. Trzymał nisko głowę, intensywnie wpatrując się we własne stopy i dopiero po chwili uniósł wzrok, napotykając nim przybyłych. Biorąc pod uwagę odległość, w jakiej od niego się znajdowali, nie powinni być w stanie tego zauważyć – on zaś, dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom będących zasługą Kyuubi'ego, wszystko widział perfekcyjnie.

Stanowili trzyosobową drużynę – dwóch mężczyzn, jedna kobieta, poziom około chuunina. Blondyn wiedział, że będzie zmuszony choć spróbować stawić im czoła. Gdyby użył mocy Dziewięcioogoniastego mógłby ich zatrzymać – tę opcję jednak wykorzysta dopiero jako ostatnią deskę ratunku, bowiem jeśli nawiałby choć jeden z napastników i złożył odpowiedni raport swoim władzom, byłoby to coś, co mogłoby jeszcze bardziej zmienić przyszłość, a także skutkować w wielu płatnych mordercach.

Najpierw, by zaoszczędzić sił, blondyn odwołał znajdujące się w lesie, trenujące chodzenie po drzewach klony – wrodzy ninja tego nie widzieli. Chwilę później zaczął rozważać dwie opcje: odwołanie kopii znajdującej się z jego ojcem i aktywacja pieczęci do **Hiraishin no Jutsu** tak, by mógł przybyć tu Yondaime lub próba ucieczki.

Możliwości zaczęły się wyczerpywać w momencie, gdy zaczął zbliżać się jeden ze szpiegów. Była to kobieta – jej twarz zdobił lekki uśmiech, próbowała wyglądać na miłą, niestanowiącą zagrożenia. Naruto zaczął grać swoją rolę, zachowując się – jak to przystało na małe dziecko – niewinnie.

\- Hej mały, jak masz na imię? Dlaczego jesteś tutaj sam? – zapytała, znajdując się nie dalej niż w odległości paru metrów. Jej towarzysze obstawiali tyły.

Blondyn póki co postanowił robić swoje i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Jestem Naruto. Właśnie trenuję. A ty jak masz na imię? – celowo pominął swoje nazwisko, co jego rozmówczyni, rzecz jasna, zauważyła.

Kunoichi na początku nie była pewna, czy powinna się przedstawiać, ale jako że miała do czynienia z małym dzieckiem, które nic nie będzie potrafiło zrobić z tą informacją, stwierdziła, że nic złego się nie stanie:

\- Hotaru. Musisz być silny. Nie jesteś czasem za mały na takie ciężkie treningi? Ile masz lat? – spytała. Naruto wiedział, że nie powinien odpowiadać, ale obecnie został zagnany w kąt i nie miał możliwości ucieczki bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Odwołał klona znajdującego się z jego tatą razem z pozostałymi kopiami na rzece i odparł:

\- Mam prawie dwa lata.

Hotaru zszokowała się. Wiedziała, że dzieciak był mały i silny jak na swój wiek. Dawała mu trzy, może cztery lata myśląc, że po prostu nie urósł i uznała go za wyjątkowy talent… ale on nie liczył sobie nawet dwudziestu-czterech miesięcy! Patrzyła się, dopóki dziecko nie położyło dłoni na swojej kurtce i posłało w nią odrobinę chakry.

Naruto aktywował pieczęć Yondaime. Zanim ninja z Iwy zorientowali się, co robi, ujrzeli żółty błysk, a następnie stojącego tuż obok Kage.

Hotaru cofnęła się.

* * *

Minato obserwował bawiącego się w jego biurze syna, ekhm… to znaczy ciężko pracował nad wypełnianiem położonej na jego biurku sterty ważnych papierów. Kiedy usłyszał pyknięcie i upadła zabawka Naruto, Czwarty doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza. **Kage Bunshin**. Zakazane Jutsu rangi A… a chłopiec nie miał nawet dwóch lat. Może to czyjś **Henge Bunshin**?

W tej chwili jednak nie miało to większego znaczenia. Naruto _zaginął_. Pierwsze co Minato obleciał dookoła całe biuro. Gdy nic nie odkrył, zaczął powoli panikować. Próbując się uspokoić, przystąpił do szukania pieczęci, które umieścił na ubraniach dziecka. Wtedy nagle poczuł przyciąganie. Yondaime zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mogła to być pułapka, ale ta aktywująca pieczęć znajoma chakra… Naruto. Jeśli znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie, wskoczyłby za nim nawet w ogień. Zniknął w żółtym błysku.


	8. Pytania

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 7: Pytania**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Kiedy Minato dotarł do Naruto, ulżyło mu, że zastał syna w jednym kawałku. Prawie nie zdążył tylko dostrzec, że dziecko wyglądało na zmęczone, ubrudzone… tak jakby przez dłuższy czas bawiło się na zewnątrz albo… trenowało. Uwaga Czwartego została jednak szybko odwrócona, gdy kobieta, która znajdowała się przed chwilą przed Naruto, szybko się wycofała. To oznaczało, że była shinobi, a po drugie nie służyła Liściowi. Jego ninja bowiem byli już dawno przyzwyczajeni do jego pojawiania się znikąd i żaden z nich nie odskoczyłby tak, jak właśnie zrobiła to kunoichi.

Szpiedzy z Iwy odczuwali przerażenie – posiadali umiejętności przeciętnego chuunina, znajdowali się na terytorium wroga, co już samo w sobie stanowiło niebezpieczną mieszankę. W tym momencie jednak stali przez Legendarnym Żółtym Błyskiem Konohy, Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze został zapisany w kartach historii jako najmłodszy shinobi, na którego sam widok należało bezwzględnie uciekać – i to był rozkaz. Pobił także rekord największej liczby zabitych poprzez jedno jutsu. Dodatkowo szpiedzy zostali przyłapani na bezpośrednim kontakcie z jego dzieckiem. Tak, sprawy miały się naprawdę źle.

* * *

Minato nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko wzięciu na ręce i przytuleniu Naruto. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby doszło do walki, to będą mu potrzebne obydwie dłonie. Spróbował więc schować za sobą chłopca tak, by maksymalnie go zasłonić, w międzyczasie ani na sekundę nie zdejmując z wrogów wzroku. Zaskakująco blondynek sam doskonale wiedział, gdzie powinien iść.

Czwarty miał już serdecznie dosyć wpatrywania się w siebie nawzajem.

\- Kim jesteście i co robicie w Konosze? – zawołał.

Trójka z Iwy zdecydowała, że nadszedł najwyższy czas na wianie, gdzie pieprz rośnie – rozbiegli się więc w trzech kierunkach. Minato przez sekundę zawahał się, czy powinien się za nimi teleportować i zostawić Naruto samego, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że w razie czego zdąży bez problemu wrócić.

Parę sekund później wszyscy leżeli już znokautowani poprzez odpowiedni cios w szyję, a blond kage z powrotem teleportował się do syna. Szybko przeegzaminował go od stóp po czubek głowy, znajdując tylko kilka zadrapań, które prawdopodobnie powstały już przed paroma dniami – były częściowo zaleczone. Wziął zatem dziecko na ręce i przetransportował ich za pomocą **Hiraishin no Jutsu** do swojego biura. Rozkazał także ANBU zająć się szpiegami i dostarczyć ich do Ibiki'ego, do Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur.

Ojciec i syn w końcu byli sami. Minato usiadł przy biurku z młodszym blondynem na kolanach, po czym westchnął z ulgą, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. W końcu miał czas, by zastanowić się, _jak _do tego doszło. Naruto miał dopiero niecałe dwa latka, ale jako że już dosyć dobrze mówił, Yondaime postanowił delikatnie się go wypytać.

* * *

Naruto doskonale wiedział, co go czeka od momentu, w którym to przywołał do siebie swojego tatę. Musiał teraz wpaść na _cokolwiek_, co mógłby mu powiedzieć jednocześnie nie kłamiąc. _NIE MÓGŁ_ by go okłamać. Musiał znaleźć sposób, by ominąć prawdę jednocześnie bez oszustwa… a jeżeli pomysł zawiedzie, będzie zmuszony powiedzieć, jak było… albo przynajmniej jakąś tego część.

Minato usadowił go na kolanie tak, by dobrze mu się przyjrzeć.

_Oto nadchodzi._

\- Naruto, czy wiesz, co się stało?

_Okej, mogę spróbować grać na zwłokę, chyba że zada konkretne pytanie._

\- Umm… ale że co? – pytaniem na pytanie, klasyczna sztuka wykrętu.

Czwarty więc sprecyzował:

\- Jak znalazłeś się na tym polu?

_Okej, mamy więc specyficzne pytanie, pewnie zapędzę się w róg, ale spróbuję chociaż z prostą odpowiedzią._

\- Sam tu przyszedłem.

_**Nie powinieneś był tego mówić, szczeniaku **_– mruknął Kyuubi.

Teraz Minato miał MNÓSTWO pytań, ale musiał je zadać w sposób prosty - tak, by dziecko go zrozumiało (a przynajmniej tak myślał).

\- Co masz na myśli przez to, że tu przyszedłeś? Pamiętasz, że poszedłeś z tatusiem do jego biura?

_Nie, Kyuu, teraz to dopiero go zmieszam._

_**Nie próbowałbym tego, dzieciaku. Jeżeli go nie okłamiesz, może sam wpaść na to, co masz na myśli. Już prawdopodobnie po jego głowie krąży kilka pomysłów, a jeżeli podsuniesz mu zbyt wiele fragmentów układanki, może połączyć je w całość.**_

_Wiem, ale nie przychodzi mi do głowy żadne inne rozwiązanie, a on czeka, aż się odezwę._

\- Tak, tatusiu, to też zrobiłem.

Teraz Minato nie był już w ogóle pewien, czy jego syn odpowie na kolejne pytanie, ale jeżeli miał na myśli to, co właśnie on miał na myśli…

\- Jak to zrobiłeś i w tym samym czasie także przyszedłeś na pole, Naruto?

_Okej, NAPRAWDĘ miałem nadzieję, że mnie o to nie zapyta._

Yondaime spostrzegł, że dziecko wygląda na wystraszone i od razu przeszedł w tryb nadopiekuńczego rodzica.

\- Naruto, wszystko jest w porządku. Możesz mi powiedzieć. Nie będę zły – powiedział miękkim głosem i położył dłoń na głowie chłopca.

Blondynek uniósł wzrok i przyjrzał się zatroskanej twarzy ojca. Czasami zapominał, jak bardzo się o niego martwił. W jego pierwszym życiu nikt o niego nie dbał, odkąd pamiętał sam musiał się sobą zajmować. Owszem, odwiedzał go staruszek Sandaime i upewniał się, że ma wystarczająco pieniędzy na jedzenie. Jiraya… był wspaniałym przyjacielem, sensei, mentorem, nawet zginął próbując uchronić go przed Akatsuki. Nikt jednak o niego _się nie troszczył_. Nikt nie przytulał, kiedy miał w nocy koszmary czy przejmował się, że zachoruje (nie żeby w ogóle była jakaś na to szansa) czy po prostu był szczęśliwy z samego faktu, że jest tuż obok niego. Otrzymał dopiero na to szansę w drugim życiu.

Te słowa, zatroskanie na twarzy taty, dłoń w dalszym ciągu czule na głowie… Naruto musiał mu coś dać. Już miał zamiar mu wszystko powiedzieć, gdy powstrzymały go pełne dezaprobaty słowa Dziewięcioogoniastego:

_**Nie będziemy wiedzieć, jaka czeka nas przyszłość, a przez to nie będziemy potrafili niczego zmienić.**_

Musiał uratować swoich przyjaciół… nie mógł tego zaryzykować. W dalszym ciągu mógł jednak podzielić się choć cząstką prawdy.

\- Użyłem **Kage Bunshin**, tatusiu – odparł Uzumaki, mając nadzieję, że nie popełnił właśnie zbyt dużego błędu.

Minato znieruchomiał.

_JAK, U LICHA, MAŁE DZIECKO ZDOŁAŁO SIĘ NAUCZYĆ, A CO DOPIERO UŻYWAĆ ZAKAZANEGO NINJUTSU RANGI A?_

Oczywiście na zewnątrz nic nie pokazał, nie chcąc przestraszyć synka. Wziął głęboki wdech i zadał kolejne pytanie:

\- Naruto, jak nauczyłeś się techniki **Kage Bunshin**? I dlaczego użyłeś podstępu, bym myślał, że jesteś razem ze mną?

Tym razem chłopiec szybko zareagował:

\- Nauczyłem się tego ze Zwoju Pieczęci – wskazał palcem na pokój, w którym ów przedmiot się znajdował.

_Okej, tym razem nie jest to kłamstwo._

W międzyczasie Czwarty zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że nie zauważył bawiącego się zwojem dziecka.

\- I nie chciałem, żebyś się martwił, kiedy mnie nie ma. Dlatego chciałem, abyś myślał, że jestem z tobą – Naruto dokończył wypowiedź.

\- Dlaczego poszedłeś sam na to pole? – zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Żeby trenować – prosta odpowiedź.

\- Jak? Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz tak dobrze czytać. Pomógł ci ktoś? – naciskał Czwarty.

\- Robiłem ćwiczenia chakry. Nikt mi nie pomógł w czytaniu. Skupiłem się tylko na dużych słowach – odparł blondynek lekko się wiercąc.

_Dalej prawda. W rzeczy samej tak było kiedy po raz pierwszy to czytałem._

Minato westchnął.

\- Naruto, nie powinieneś bawić się rzeczami taty. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób udało ci się tego nauczyć, ale to jutsu jest niebezpieczne. Pewnie zauważyłeś, że kiedy zniknie klon, to wtedy robisz się zmęczony. Naruto, jeśli zrobisz ich zbyt dużo i każesz im robić zbyt skomplikowane rzeczy, możesz tak się zmęczyć, że zaśniesz… i nigdy się nie obudzisz. Może cię to zabić – chłopiec wbił wzrok w ziemię. Wiedział co prawda, że nigdy mu się to nie przydarzy – Kyuubi w życiu by mu nie pozwolił na tak głupią śmierć – ale w dalszym ciągu czuł się źle, że aż tak bardzo zmartwił swojego tatę.

Podniósł wzrok i spróbował go uspokoić:

\- Ale tatuś, potrafię zrobić ich duużo – Czwarty spojrzał na syna nieco sceptycznie. Zastanawiał się, co dziecko myślało poprzez słowo „dużo". Posłał synowi uśmieszek.

\- Okej, Naruto. Co powiesz na to, że jutro _RAZEM _pójdziemy na pole treningowe i wtedy pokażesz mi, jak dużo umiesz ich zrobić, a także twoje ćwiczenia?

Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego radośnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Okej! A możemy pójść teraz na ramen, tatusiu?


	9. Popisy & Pierwsze Spotkanie z Sasuke

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Pięknie uśmiecham się o komentarze. Klawiatura naprawdę nie gryzie :)

**maro17: **Jasne, że będzie kontynuacja moich wszystkich tłumaczeń! Gdybym kiedykolwiek miała coś zawieszać, porzucać, informację z pewnością znajdziecie albo na moim profilu, albo w historiach :) Obecnie mam sporo nauki na głowie i nie za bardzo mam czas, ale na 100% nie zamierzam niczego zostawiać! ;) Za bardzo to lubię :D Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za odzew!

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 8: Popisy &amp; Pierwsze Spotkanie z Sasuke**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Następny dzień przyszedł szybko dla Naruto, który był niezwykle podekscytowany wizją pokazania ojcu swoich umiejętności. Chłopak może i miał 18 lat wspomnień, ale, jako że znajdował się w ciele dziecka, nawet nie próbował zachowywać się bardziej dorośle.

Blondyn wstał, zakradł się do pokoju Minato i wskoczył mu na łóżko. Hokage jeszcze smacznie spał, więc Uzumaki postanowił zrobić to, co na jego miejscu zrobiłoby każde podekscytowane dwuletnie dziecko:

\- TATUSIU WSTAWAJ!

Starszy blondyn błyskawicznie się podniósł i praktycznie złapał Naruto w locie, połowicznie będąc jeszcze w krainie snów. Chłopiec na to tylko się zaśmiał. Po zdaniu sobie sprawy, że nic się nie dzieje, Yondaime zajęczał i osunął się na poduszkę.

\- Tatuś, chodź, wstawaj… - zajęczał jego syn.

\- Czemu? – Minato spytał przez sen.

\- Ponieważ obiecałeś, że dzisiaj będę mógł ci pokazać swoje klony! – odparł podekscytowany Naruto.

Kage westchnął wiedząc, że nici z dalszego wylegiwania się. Usiadł.

\- Dobrze, Naruto, już wstaję.

\- Tak jest! – chłopiec uniósł wesoło obydwie ręce. Minato uśmiechnął się na jego entuzjazm.

Chwilę potem obydwaj się przebrali, zjedli śniadanie w postaci zdrowej jajecznicy i tostów – przecież nie można ciągle żywić się ramen – oraz wyszli z domu.

* * *

Uzumaki wpadł na pole treningowe numer siedem razem z siedzącym mu na ogonie Czwartym.

\- Okej, Naruto. Zobaczmy, co potrafisz. Pokaż, ile stworzysz Cienistych Klonów.

Chłopiec nie widział sensu w dalszym kryciu się akurat z tą umiejętnością, ujawnił więc swoje rzeczywiste, na dzień obecny, pokłady chakry.

\- Robi się! – odkrzyknął i obrócił się tak, by mieć dobry widok na twarz swojego rodzica. Wykonał pieczęć i wymówił nazwę swojego ulubionego jutsu:

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Po zniknięciu dymu oczom Minato ukazało się pięćdziesiąt identycznych blondynków.

Zamarł.

_Kiedy Naruto powiedział, że potrafi stworzyć ich wiele, sądziłem, że będzie to maksimum dziesięć. Już to samo w sobie byłoby niewiarygodne, ale… PIĘĆDZIESIĄT SOLIDNYCH KLONÓW? Dodatkowo nawet nie wygląda na zmęczonego._

Yondaime dostrzegł, że jego syn czeka na jakąkolwiek reakcję, więc szybko otrząsnął się z osłupienia.

\- Wow – tyle zdołał wykrztusić. Naruto wybuchnął śmiechem. Niektóre klony zaczęły nawet tarzać się po ziemi.

To w zupełności wystarczyło, by Minato wrócił do siebie. Posłał w stronę młodszego z nich uśmieszek.

\- Co jest takiego śmiesznego, huh? – uniósł brew. Jeden z klonów odparł:

\- Twoja twarz, haha… wyglądałeś jakbyś właśnie hahah… zderzył się ze ścianą – po tym zaczął tak mocno się śmiać, że aż sam się rozproszył. Czwarty przyznał – rzecz jasna nie na głos - że rzeczywiście musiał wyglądać zabawnie.

\- Okej, Naruto, teraz powiedz mi, który z was to prawdziwy ty?

\- Tutaj, tato – odezwała się „kopia" znajdująca się po jego prawej stronie. Chwilę później chłopiec znalazł się w ramionach ojca.

\- Musiałeś naprawdę ciężko nad tym pracować. Dobra robota! – Minato go pochwalił, a następnie wolną dłonią potargał jego blond włosy.

Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego uśmiechnął się. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie został tak doceniony.

\- Naprawdę? – musiał się aż upewnić.

\- Tak, ale pamiętaj, co mówiłem ci o byciu ostrożnym z tą techniką. A teraz może pokażesz mi kilka swoich ćwiczeń chakry, o których mi ostatnio opowiadałeś? – mężczyzna postawił syna na nogi.

Naruto odwołał swoje wszystkie klony, a następnie podszedł do jednego z drzew pod czujnym okiem swojego taty. Bez wahania zaczął iść w górę, odpowiednio balansując swoją chakrą. Minato zagwizdał.

\- Wiesz, Naruto, to naprawdę zaawansowane. Jak długo ćwiczyłeś?

Chłopiec nie był pewien, jak odpowiedzieć bez skłamania, postawił więc na prostotę.

\- Troszkę. Pracowałem nad wchodzeniem na drzewa przez ostatni tydzień.

_Wow, większości geninom zajęłoby to co najmniej tydzień – _pomyślał starszy Namikaze.

\- To niesamowite, ale jeszcze jesteś za mały na trenowanie. Chociaż w sumie… jeśli chcesz, kiedy nie będę w pracy, mogę nauczyć cię paru fajnych rzeczy.

Oczy Naruto się zaświeciły.

\- TAAAAAK! – głośny okrzyk przerwał ciszę. Czwarty był niemalże pewien, że usłyszała go cała Konoha. - Och, tatusiu, zapomniałem pokazać ci jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą ostatnio ćwiczyłem – blondynek zaczął biec w stronę pobliskiej rzeki.

\- Stój! Jeszcze mi tam wpadniesz – dziecko zatrzymało się po usłyszeniu troski w głosie ojca. Obrócił się do Minato. Na jego twarzy widniał cwany uśmiech.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, tato! Umiem chodzić po wodzie! – przewrócił oczami tak, jakby było to coś oczywistego i wolniejszym tempem kontynuował drogę do rzeki.

Yondaime i tak znalazł się tuż przy nim w mgnieniu oka. Wystarczająco blisko, by w razie czego móc go złapać. Naruto zaczął jednak poruszać się po powierzchni wody tak, jakby nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu. Tego dnia Minato został już zaskoczony tyle razy, że tym razem po prostu zaczął się głośno, radośnie śmiać, w przerwie mówiąc synowi, że jest małym geniuszem. Chłopiec – w dalszym ciągu unoszący się na tafli wody - zaczął wesoło podskakiwać, a następnie podbiegł do ojca i mocno się do niego przytulił.

* * *

Po opuszczeniu pola treningowego ojciec i syn przemierzali ulice Konohy w kierunku Ichiraku. Naruto jechał na barana, czym był niesamowicie zachwycony. Błyszczał niczym małe słoneczko.

_Pamiętam, jak widziałem mnóstwo dzieci robiących to samo ze swoimi tatami. Zawsze byłem smutny wiedząc, że nigdy nie będzie mi dane tego zaznać. Czułem zazdrość, jednak mocno się starałem, by nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Te dzieciaki nawet nie zdawały sobie sprawy z tego, co miały. Narzekały, mówiły, że ich rodzice na nic im nie pozwalają czy uziemiają za zrobienie czegoś złego. Te dzieciaki miały ojców, z którymi mogły się bawić, którzy ich chronili, dzielili się lodami na patyku w gorące dni. Miały mamy, które wiecznie się o nie martwiły, bandażowały zranione kolana, całowały, by poczuły się lepiej. Nie zaznały samotności._

_Nie to co ja. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Te wspomnienia pozwoliły mi zrozumieć, jak niezwykle cenne są te z pozoru zwykłe chwile. _

_Była tylko jedna osoba, która tak samo jak ja wiedziała, jak bardzo ważna jest rodzina. _

_Sasuke._

Myśli Naruto zostały przerwane w momencie, gdy dostrzegł ich obiekt. Sasuke Uchiha szedł ze swoją mamą i trzymał ją za rękę. Wyglądał tak niewinnie… nie tak, jak został zapamiętany przez Uzumaki'ego. Blondyn nigdy tak naprawdę nie poznał kruczowłosego do czasu, w którym zostali umieszczeni w jednej drużynie. Wcześniej? Widział go pewnego razu na tamtym pamiętnym molo, a przez to, że uczęszczali do tej samej klasy wiedział, że był najlepszym uczniem roku. Tylko tyle.

Tym razem będzie inaczej. Kiedy Minato miał zamiar po prostu koło nich przejść, Naruto wyciągnął dłoń do Sasuke i chrząknął tak, by jego tata się domyślił, że chce się przywitać z czarnowłosym chłopcem. W końcu dzieci nie zawsze potrzebują używać słów. Czwarty spełnił prośbę syna. Postawił go na ziemi. Mikoto, mama Sasuke dostrzegła to i się zatrzymała.

\- Hej, jak masz na imię? – zapytała Naruto, mimo że znała już odpowiedź. Blondynek był uderzającą podobizną swojego ojca.

\- Jestem Naruto Namikaze. Miło was poznać – odparł Uzumaki nie odrywając wzroku od Sasuke.

\- Dziękuję, Naruto. Sasuke-chan, może się przedstawisz?

Uchiha skinął głową.

\- Cześć. Sasuke Uchiha, mi też miło cię poznać.

W tym momencie dołączył się Minato.

\- Więc, Sasuke, ile masz lat?

Chłopiec podniósł głowę.

\- Wczoraj skończyłem dwa – odparł z pogodnym uśmiechem. Naruto tylko raz go niegdyś widział na twarzy chłopaka.

* * *

_***Wspomnienie***_

_Opętany przez Orochimaru Sasuke oraz Naruto walczyli od dłuższego czasu. Postanowili skończyć to ostatecznym ciosem – klasyczne** Chidori **kontra **Rasengan**. Tym razem jednak, zamiast ich zderzenia – tak jak miało to miejsce w Dolinie Końca – Uchiha w ostatnim momencie zmienił kurs i wycelował w serce Uzumaki'ego, kompletnie je niszcząc. Jutsu blondyna dalej było aktywne. Zatrzymał się jednak w momencie, w którym dostrzegł zmianę tęczówek przyjaciela na jego własne. Chwilę później z powrotem przypominały oczy węża. Sasuke walczył. Syn Czwartego ledwo się trzymał, zdołał jednak usłyszeć:_

_\- Także uważam cię za swojego brata. Nie mam już więcej czasu. Przepraszam, Naruto – z tym kruczowłosy chwycił przeciwnika za nadgarstek nakierowując go tak, by trafić się w swoją klatkę piersiową, w serce._

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

\- Naruto skończy dwa za dwa miesiące, jesteście zatem praktycznie rówieśnikami. Może wpadniesz czasem i razem się pobawicie? – Mikoto skinęła głową.

\- Jestem pewna, że Sasuke-chan to pokocha, Hokage-sama. W dzielnicy nie ma zbyt wielu dzieci w wieku choć podobnym do jego.

Naruto był szczęśliwy. Wszystko toczyło się tak, jak zamierzał. Niedługo odzyska swojego brata.

\- W takim razie wszystko ustalone. Mikoto-san, jeśli ty i Sasuke jesteście wolni w ten weekend, wpadnijcie do wieży Hokage – Minato się wyszczerzył.

\- Oczywiście, Hokage-sama. Możemy przyjść o około dwunastej? – zapytała mama Sasuke.

\- Idealnie.

Przez ten czas Naruto ciągle uśmiechał się do przyjaciela. Gdy chłopiec zniknął za najbliższym rogiem, blondyn przeniósł wzrok na trzymającego go za rękę tatę i uniósł ręce w cichej prośbie o wzięcie na barana. Minato z radością ją spełnił.

* * *

Później, w nocy, Naruto był na nogach. Spotkanie Sasuke przypomniało mu, dlaczego się tutaj znajduje. Podszedł do swojego biurka i zaczął pisać. Zwój zatytułował „Oś czasu", pod spodem zaś stworzył dwie kolumny – „Oryginalnie" oraz „Obecnie". Pod pierwszą z nich zapisał „Śmierć Yondaime w moje urodziny", pod drugą „Tata uratowany".

Uzumaki zawarł w arkuszu wszystkie istotne zdarzenia, ich datę i tyle detali, ile tylko zapamiętał. Między innymi była to: próba uprowadzenia trzyletniej Hinaty przez Chmurę, która skończyła się śmiercią ojca Neji'ego, masakra klanu Uchiha, inwazja Piasku/Dźwięku w czasie Egzaminów na Chuunina, odejście Sasuke, śmierć Jirayi, atak Paina na Konohę, Akatsuki.

Po skończonej pracy chłopiec zwinął zwój oraz zabezpieczył go pieczęcią tak, by nikt prócz niego nie był w stanie go otworzyć – gdyby ktoś spróbował, arkusz od razu stanie w płomieniach. No dobra, może jego tata by potrafił, dlatego więc wsunął go w dziurę w podłodze pod panelami pod łóżkiem. Teraz „jedynym" zadaniem zostało przemyślenie, co należy zmienić, a co powinno toczyć się własnym torem.


	10. Urodziny Hinaty

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Bardzo dziękuję za wejścia i komentarze! I, odpowiadając na zadane w komentarzu pytanie, pragnę dodać, że w najmniejszym stopniu nie zamierzam zaprzestać swoich tłumaczeń ;) Na dowód łapcie kolejny rozdział „Nieoczekiwanego Początku"! :)

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 9: Urodziny Hinaty**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Od tamtego pamiętnego dnia rok wcześniej Naruto i Sasuke stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Czarnowłosy chłopiec przychodził co weekend, zaś blondynek spędzał z nim czas za każdym razem, gdy ich ojcowie mieli spotkanie. Na wszelki wypadek towarzystwa dotrzymywali im także Kakashi oraz Itachi. Wszystko, co dotyczyło Sasuke, układało się zatem perfekcyjnie. Na początku nasz podróżnik w czasie czuł się dziwnie bawiąc się z miniaturową wersją swojego przyjaciela - zwłaszcza w momentach, kiedy towarzyszył im Itachi - ale z czasem do tego przywykł. Poza tym był to jego najmniejszy problem.

Nadchodziły trzecie urodziny Hinaty, na które zostały zaproszone wszystkie głowy klanów oraz ich dzieci, co oznaczało, że będzie obecna cała przyszła Dziewiątka Konohy prócz Sakury. W poprzednim życiu Hinata powiedziała Uzumaki'emu, że w noc po urodzinach miało miejsce jej uprowadzenie. Ninja z Chmury znajdował się gdzieś na terenie Liścia. Problem stanowił fakt, że Naruto nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, jak powinien postąpić.

Młody ninja wiedział, że Hinata wyjdzie z tego cała i zdrowa, ale ojciec Neji'ego… Z jednej strony stanie się tragedia, z drugiej zaś właśnie to wydarzenie ukształtowało Hyuugę i w przyszłości doprowadziło do zmian w klanie. Gdyby zainterweniował… czy klan Hyuuga kiedykolwiek się zreformuje, porzuci podział na gałęzie? Czy kiedykolwiek zaprzestanie tworzenia pieczęci uwięzionego ptaka? Kolejnej nocy Uzumaki wiedział, co chce zrobić… ale czy to będzie słuszne?

* * *

Następny dzień nadszedł szybko. Naruto wykonał poranne ćwiczenia (kata), których jakiś czas temu nauczył go jego tata. Pozycje te należały do osobistego arsenału Yondaime, tak więc chłopak musiał się ich nauczyć od samych podstaw. Było to, rzecz jasna, dla niego dobre, ponieważ w ten sposób nie potrzebował udawać, że uczy się pozycji, które już dawno znał.

Po wykonaniu ćwiczeń zastał w domu gotowe śniadanie.

\- Dzień dobry, Naruto. Jesteś gotowy na przyjęcie urodzinowe Hinaty? – został przywitany przez Minato, kiedy zasiadł do stołu.

\- Tak, tato. Muszę jeszcze się tylko wymyć – odparł.

\- Świetnie. Co chcesz jej dać w prezencie?

\- Mam słodką maskotkę w kształcie liska – zaszczebiotał blondynek. Minato najpierw zamarł, a chwilę później zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jestem pewien, że jej się spodoba.

Na twarzy młodego Namikaze pojawił się figlarny uśmieszek.

_Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi, Kyuubi._

_**Rób tak dalej, a jeszcze się kapnie, że robisz to celowo, dzieciaku.**_

_Już pewnie coś podejrzewa, ale nic nie powie do momentu, w którym nie będzie pewny swego, Kyuu. Poza tym uwielbiam mieszać mu trochę w głowie, a on tak czy siak nie mówi mi prawdy._

… _**a czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ty także nie mówisz mu prawdy?**_

_Ech, no dobra. Ale przyznaj, że jest zabawnie – _po tym Naruto mentalnie pokazał Dziewięcioogoniastemu język, a następnie skupił się na „świecie zewnętrznym".

Uzumaki odszedł od stołu i pobiegł do łazienki.

\- Lecę się przygotować, tato.

* * *

Przyjęcie zaplanowane zostało na godzinę 18. Kiedy duet Namikaze znalazł się pod główną bramą rezydencji, strażnicy wpuścili ich bez słowa. Pojawiła się członkini klanu Hyuuga.

\- Czy przybyłeś na przyjęcie Hinaty-sama, Hokage-sama? – zapytała.

\- Tak. Czy możemy poprosić o wskazanie drogi?

Kobieta nisko się ukłoniła.

\- Oczywiście, Hokage-sama. Proszę iść za mną.

Przyjęcie przebiegało gładko – dorośli rozmawiali, dzieci się bawiły. Główną atrakcją był tort o smaku cynamonowym z kremem i białym lukrem – ulubione ciasto solenizantki. Potem przyszła kolej na otwieranie prezentów. Od Shikamaru dostała, oczywiście, grę Shogi, upominek od Ino stanowiły akcesoria do włosów, Choji zaskoczył ją w postaci pięknego motyla, Shino podarował jej książkę o ziołach i insektach, a Kiba bukiecik dzikich kwiatów. Chwilę później Sasuke wręczył jej papier do origami i instrukcje, jak uformować z niego rozmaite figurki. Hinata pokochała wszystkie prezenty, a przez pozostałą część przyjęcia przytulała pluszaka od Naruto.

Wszyscy byli takimi, jakimi zapamiętał ich jinchuuriki przed wojną. Szczęśliwe, beztroskie dzieci. Shikamaru przez większość czasu drzemał. Shino w wieku trzech lat, w swoim ogromnym płaszczu i okularkach wyglądał przezabawnie. Gdyby blondyn był dziewczyną mógłby nawet rzec, że jego kolega jest uroczy. Ino ciągle ganiała za Sasuke, a ten ją ignorował. Kiba przez cały czas się przechwalał.

Naruto przez chwilę siedział i z ukontentowaniem wszystkich obserwował. Westchnął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że musi przestać – w przeciwnym razie dorośli zaczną coś podejrzewać. Wstał więc i zaczął z każdym rozmawiać. Niedaleko spostrzegł Hinatę. Wyglądała ślicznie w swoim małym kimono. Podskoczyło mu serce.

* * *

_***Wspomnienie***_

_Hinata wyznała mu miłość w środku walki z Painem. Kiedy myślał, że ten drań ją zabił… Naruto poddał się bólowi i w furii stopniowo zaczął przeistaczać się w Kyuubi'ego, a gdy doszedł do 8 ogonów przed tragedią uratował go Czwarty, a dokładnie wykonane przez niego zabezpieczenie w postaci jego chakry w pieczęci. Na całe szczęście cios otrzymany przez młodą Hyuugę nie był letalny._

_Kilka tygodni później Uzumaki poprosił Hinatę o spotkanie na szczycie góry z wyrzeźbionymi twarzami Hokage. Rozmawiali przez długi czas. To właśnie tej nocy po raz drugi usłyszał „kocham cię, Naruto-kun". Tym razem jednak Hinata na tym nie poprzestała:_

_\- Obserwowałam cię od długiego czasu, od akademii. Dawałeś mi odwagę. Każdy upadek sprawiał, że stawałeś się silniejszy. Nigdy się nie poddawałeś. Mój ojciec zawsze uważał, że jestem słaba. Zanim cię spotkałam nigdy nie próbowałam, nie walczyłam... Bałam się, że poniosę klęskę i ponownie zawiodę ojca… Kocham cię. Kiedy myślę o tobie, zawsze mam odwagę, by wstać i znów spróbować._

_Naruto zamarł z zaskoczenia. Tak długo go dostrzegała, a on tego nie zauważał… nie… widział to, ale nie zdawał sobie z wielu rzeczy sprawy. Za każdym razem, kiedy dziewczyna mdlała w jego pobliżu, kiedy widział jej rumieńce, kiedy nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy… _

_\- Hinata… nie wiem, co powiedzieć, ale jestem szczęśliwy, że o mnie dbasz. Wiedz, że też nie jesteś mi obojętna. Tak naprawdę nigdy o tym nie myślałem… ja ciebie też lubię – wbił wzrok w ziemię, a jego policzki lekko się zaczerwieniły. Kiedy skończył wypowiedź, ponownie spojrzał jej w oczy._

_Hinata w pierwszej chwili zamarła, ale kiedy tylko Naruto na nią spojrzał ocknęła się, zarzuciła ramiona wokół jego szyi i pocałowała w usta, czym kompletnie go zaskoczyła… nie żeby miał coś przeciwko. Blondyn uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym ochoczo się odwzajemnił, obejmując dziewczynę w talii._

_Po minucie się od siebie oderwali, łaknąc tchu. Hinata, cała czerwona i zawstydzona swoim działaniem, próbowała się oderwać, na co Naruto tylko mocniej ją przytulił. Oparła więc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i słuchała przyspieszonego bicia serca. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa. Uzumaki, trzymając ją blisko, w końcu zaznał uczucia spokoju._

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

Dwie godziny później wszyscy porozchodzili się do domów. Minato położył Naruto do łóżka, po czym sam poszedł odpocząć. Teraz albo nigdy. Młody Namikaze wstał z łóżka i po cichu wyszedł przez okno tak, by nie zostać dostrzeżony przez pilnujących go ANBU. Skierował kroki do rezydencji klanu Hyuuga.


	11. Zmieniać Czy Nie Zmieniać?

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Jestem i żyję, po prostu sesja w pełni i walka o zdanie egzaminów :D

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 10: Zmieniać Czy Nie Zmieniać?**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Kiedy Naruto zmierzał do rezydencji klanu Hyuuga, w dalszym ciągu nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić. Skradał się, korzystając z umiejętności zdobytych podczas wojny – nie zapominajmy, że także i wtedy ubóstwiał pomarańczowe dodatki do stroju, w związku z czym ukrycie się wymagało nie byle jakich zdolności.

Znalazł się na miejscu w czasie niespełna kilku minut i od razu schował się – jeszcze na zewnątrz – między gałęziami okazałego drzewa. Czekał, aż ninja Chmury spróbuje uciec z Hinatą. W tamtej chwili nie miał nic innego do robienia, wziął się zatem za rozmyślanie. Jak ta konkretna zmiana wpłynie na przyszłość? Co pomyślałby Neji z jego przyszłości, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego ojciec zginął po to, aby przyszłe wydarzenia były łatwiejsze do przewidzenia? Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że uratowanie Czwartego i tak wywołało kolosalne zmiany – nie żeby Naruto akurat o tym teraz myślał.

I wtedy dostrzegł wroga oraz trzymaną przez niego nieprzytomną Hinatę. Uzumaki zawarczał. _JEGO _Hinata znajdowała się w niebezpieczeństwie. Poczuł, jak w jego żyłach zaczyna wrzeć krew.

* * *

_***Wspomnienie***_

_Wkrótce miała rozpocząć się ich ostatnia bitwa. Zwiadowcy poinformowali, że wróg nadejdzie w przeciągu kilku godzin. Naruto błagał Tsunade, by Hinata – która chciała zostać przy jego boku - ewakuowała się razem z geninami oraz cywilami. Chłopak był na tyle zdesperowany, że wyjawił Hokage motywy swojej prośby. Młoda Hyuuga była w drugim miesiącu ciąży._

_Tsunade w końcu uległa i rozkazała Hinacie udać się do schronu. Wróg bowiem nie mógł nie mógł dowiedzieć się o tym „szczególe". Uzumaki upewnił się, że dziewczyna nosząca jego nienarodzone dziecko dotarła na miejsce. Niestety, niedługo później przekonał się, że to nie wystarczy._

_Większość zginęła, pomijając paru ninja z Dziewiątki Konohy. Blondyn mierzył się z Orochimaru, kiedy nagle kątem oka dostrzegł, że Hinata walczy z Kabuto. Poczuł przerażenie. Tylko dzięki jego sprawnemu refleksowi chwilę później nie stracił życia z rąk sannina. Wróciła, mimo że walczył po to, aby była bezpieczna… a teraz nie potrafił jej pomóc. Dodatkowo, jeśli straci czujność, to sam polegnie i to jako pierwszy. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to modlić się w duchu, by dała radę._

_Nadzieja szybko umarła, kiedy usłyszał jej krzyk z bólu. Hyuuga na moment się rozproszyła, słysząc w oddali skowyt Akamaru. Zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki w momencie, kiedy było już za późno. Kabuto wbił skalpel chakry w jej brzuch, zabijając nienarodzone dziecko i tym samym uszkadzając ważne organy. Jej los został przypieczętowany. _

_Naruto wpadł w furię. Odwrócił się tyłem do Orochimaru, nie dbając o to, co zrobi i ruszył wspomagając się chakrą Kyuubi'ego na niemającego z nim szans łotra. W przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund dosłownie rozszarpał go gołymi rękoma na strzępy. Podszedł do ukochanej, której nie zostało już zbyt wiele. Ukląkł i wziął ją w ramiona._

_\- Naruto… przepraszam. Po prostu nie potrafiłam cię zostawić. Kocham cię – po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Naruto scałował ją i wyszeptał do ucha:_

_\- Nie martw się, Hina-chan. Zawsze będę cię kochał – z tym delikatnie pocałował ją w usta. Poczuł, jak jej serce przestaje bić._

_Orochimaru zapłaci za to wszystko._

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

Naruto wskoczył w martwe pole widzenia nieprzygotowanego na atak przeciwnika, szybko pompując chakrę do swojej niewielkiej nogi, po czym wymierzył cios w szyję, tym samym pozbawiając ninję przytomności. Wziął Hinatę na ręce, trzymając blisko swojej klatki piersiowej. Dziewczynka zaczęła się przebudzać, więc blondyn usadowił ją przy ścianie.

Oczom Hyuugi okazały się najpiękniejsze niebieskie oczy o głębokim spojrzeniu. I wtedy sobie przypomniała. Chłopiec z jej przyjęcia urodzinowego, syn Hokage, Naruto.

\- Naruto-kun? – zapytała, zmieszana. Blondyn po prostu się do niej uśmiechnął i przyłożył palec wskazujący do jej ust.

\- Shh, nic nie mów.

Poczuł, jak ktoś nadchodzi. Jej ojciec i prawdopodobnie ochrona. Musiał odejść. Bez namysłu pocałował dziewczynkę w czoło. Hinata nie wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobił, ale… to było miłe. Czuła się bezpieczna. Mrugnęła, a kiedy otworzyła oczy, już go nie było.

Kilka sekund później ujrzała biegnącego ojca, który po drodze upewnił się, że ninja Chmury jest nieprzytomny. Szybko podniósł ją i sprawdził, czy nie doznała żadnych obrażeń. Kiedy nic nie znalazł, rozkazał ochronie związać napastnika. Wszystko to obserwował z daleka Uzumaki.

Wrócił do domu, po drodze upewniając się, że nikt go nie dostrzegł. Pierwszą rzeczą bowiem, którą zrobią członkowie klanu Hyuuga, będzie zawiadomienie o wszystkim Yondaime. Blondyn więc pokonał trasę w rekordowym czasie, szybko odnajdując swoje sekretne przejście do pokoju i ukrył się w łóżku. W tamtej chwili nie wiedział, czy powinien być wdzięczny, że pilnujący go ANBU byli takimi głupimi draniami, czy może zawiedziony instytucją ochrony w czasach pokoju.

W każdym bądź razie czuł satysfakcję, że w końcu poznał odpowiedź na pytanie, czy zmieniać przyszłość. Jeżeli jesteś w stanie zatrzymać tragiczną w skutkach lawinę wydarzeń, to powinieneś to zrobić. Nie ma żadnego sensu podróż w czasie, jeśli nic się nie zmieni. Oczywiście nie miał na myśli tego, że od teraz będzie zmieniał _wszystko_, ale chociaż spróbuje naprawić to, co możliwe – bez negatywnego wpływu na przyszłość. Już jego w tym głowa, by doprowadzić do scalenia klanu Hyuuga i zmiany losu Neji'ego, który kiedyś wierzył tylko i wyłącznie w przeznaczenie.

Blondyn został wyrwany z myśli, gdy usłyszał, jak jego tata wstaje. Z pewnością dostawał właśnie wiadomość od ANBU. Kilka sekund później mężczyzna otworzył drzwi od jego pokoju i upewnił się, że jego syn jest cały i zdrowy. Naruto poczuł jego dłoń na swojej głowie. Przed wyjściem Czwarty rozkazał składowi ANBU pilnować go do momentu, w którym znów znajdzie się w domu.

Tej nocy nasz podróżnik w czasie zasnął szczęśliwy. Wiedział, że podjął właściwą decyzję. Uratował ojca Neji'ego.


	12. Dziecięce Zabawy

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Nie pozostało mi nic innego, tylko podziękować – jak zwykle – za spore zainteresowanie moim drobnym tłumaczeniem! :)

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 11: Dziecięce Zabawy**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

W Konosze był piękny dzień. Słońce świeciło jasno, a letnia bryza przyjemnie chłodziła. Panował spokój. Dzieci uczyły się w akademii, dorośli zaś zajmowali swoimi sprawami. Wokół śpiewało mnóstwo ptaków…

\- NAMIKAZE NARUTO! ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ!

… i to chyba na tyle.

Sześcioletni blondyn biegł po dachach, chował się w najciemniejszych alejkach, a na jego ogonie siedziało pięciu chuuninów i trzech ANBU. Przez cały ten czas miał z tego dobry ubaw. A jak to się zaczęło? Tego roku nasz bohater został zapisany do akademii, a po paru miesiącach nauczania przez Irukę… najzwyczajniej w świecie się znudził, a jako że mamy do czynienia z nikim innym, jak z Naruto, jego najlepszym sposobem na radzenie sobie z nudą było powtórzenie jego najsłynniejszych żartów… z kilkoma dodatkami.

Mimo że nie był to jego pierwszy numer w jego nowym życiu, wszyscy i tak musieli odkryć, dlaczego ośmiu ninja uganiało się za synem Yondaime. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na górę Hokage. Wyryte tam głowy przywódców mogły pochwalić się nowym wizerunkiem: Hashirama wyglądał jak kobieta – miał zielone oczy, na usta nałożoną pomadkę, a jego policzki zdobił róż. Nidaime niczym nie różnił się od klauna. Trzeciemu (staruszek Hokage) ciekła krew z nosa, jego oczy były wybałuszone, a buzia otwarta tak, jakby właśnie zobaczył nowe Sexy Jutsu Naruto. Czwarty miał niebieskie oczy, szare włosy i MNÓSTWO zmarszczek na twarzy.

Uzumaki'ego rozpierała duma z wielu względów, ale najważniejszym z nich był fakt, że w końcu zdołał odkryć, jak zmieszać farbę z chakrą. Dzięki temu substancja nie tylko zostanie na miejscu przez parę dni – nieważne, jakimi sposobami ktoś spróbuje ją zmyć – a poza tym LŚNIŁA. Tylko sam blondyn wiedział, jak się jej pozbyć. Członkowie ANBU w życiu by go o ten czyn nie podejrzewali… no może gdyby nie jego reputacja i fakt, że ujrzeli go do połowy pomazanego farbą.

Tak, to na pewno dlatego w tym momencie go gonili. Sześciolatek bez problemu unikający złapania przez ośmiu… o, teraz dziesięciu shinobi… to dopiero zabawa.

Jinchuuriki westchnął. Niestety, nadeszła najwyższa pora, by się ich pozbyć – w przeciwnym razie wpadną na plan, jak go ująć. Wskoczył na dach, a następnie w mgnieniu oka znalazł się na ulicy, stworzył klona, który od razu zaczął biec, a sam przemienił się w kota – wszystko to z dala od wzroku goniących go ninja, którzy nabrali się i pobiegli za Kage Bunshinem.

Po paru minutach, kiedy upewnił się, że już po pościgu, Naruto z powrotem przemienił się i zaczął powolny marsz, gdy wtem… na kogoś wpadł. Impet spowodował, że upadł na pośladki. Uniósł głowę, by zmierzyć wzrokiem tego, kto się ku temu przyczynił. Wtedy zauważył, że to nikt inny, a jego tata, spoglądający na niego surowym wzrokiem i z uniesioną brwią. Młody Namikaze przełknął głośno ślinę, ręką zaczął się drapać po tyle głowy i nerwowo się zaśmiał.

\- H-hej, tato.

Minato westchnął i podniósł dzieciaka z ziemi.

Dzięki Hiraishinowi w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się w domu, na kanapie. Yondaime przerwał ciszę:

\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego goniło cię aż tylu ninja?

Buzia Naruto otworzyła się, zanim jego mózg zdołał go uratować:

\- Ponieważ mniejsza ilość nie potrafiła mnie złapać - na twarzy chłopca pojawił się grymas, gdy zorientował się, że właśnie sam władował się w kłopoty. Minato z całej siły próbował nie zacząć się uśmiechać.

\- Miałem bardziej na myśli to, jaka była tego przyczyna… i dlaczego cały jesteś w farbie? – mężczyzna kontynuował, aby dojść do sedna sprawy.

Naruto westchnął.

\- Nie widziałeś jeszcze dzisiaj Góry Hokage, prawda? – zapytał. Minato mrugnął, skonfundowany, więc Uzumaki po prostu wskazał mu ją palcem.

Czwarty uniósł na syna brew, a następnie w końcu wstał i wyjrzał przez okno.

_A co Góra Hokage może mieć wspólnego z… jasny gwint! – _pomyślał, a jego usta szeroko się otworzyły ze zdumienia. Naprawdę chciał się z tego zacząć śmiać, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie byłoby to za bardzo odpowiedzialne z jego strony. _W jaki sposób sprawił, że farba tak lśni? _Po chwili przeszedł do części, która go zezłościła.

\- Postarzałeś mnie – stwierdził bez obracania się po to, by jego syn nie mógł dostrzec uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

Buzia Naruto straciła wyraz.

_Zrobiłem żart całej wiosce, a on jedyne, co mówi, to to, że go postarzałem._

Gdzieś tam w jego podświadomości Kyuubi tarzał się ze śmiechu. Przez chwilę blondyn usiłował go zablokować – po to, by sam nie zaczął się z nim śmiać, jednak było już za późno. Minato usłyszał, jak jego syn stłumia śmiech, przez co w końcu na niego spojrzał i zobaczył, że już dawno leży na ziemi.

Nic nie mógł poradzić, tylko sam się uśmiechnąć.

\- Co jest takiego zabawnego, Naruto?

Chłopiec zdołał z siebie wykrztusić:

\- Jedyne… czym się przejmujesz – przerwa na śmiech – to fakt, że wyglądasz staro, hahaha!

Obydwaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Po paru minutach starszy z nich się odezwał:

\- Wiesz, że i tak jesteś w tarapatach?

Na to na twarzy Naruto pojawił się grymas.

\- Ale tato, to tylko żart, przynajmniej jest zabawnie – zajęczał.

\- Nie dla tego, kto będzie musiał to zmyć.

Jinchuuriki wymamrotał pod nosem – tak, by jego tata go nie usłyszał:

\- Powodzenia.

\- … poza tym nie było cię na lekcjach…

* * *

Wszystko skończyło się na tym, że to sam Naruto został zmuszony do czyszczenia skały, a na obiad, za karę, nie mógł zjeść porcji swojego ukochanego ramen. Oczywiście przez cały ten czas nie mógł tego przeżyć. Zrobił także wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nikt nie dowiedział się o tym, jak bardzo genialna jest jego farba – użył swojego sekretnego sposobu, by ją zmyć, kiedy nikt z ANBU nie patrzył. Sekretem okazało się sake, którą za ich plecami wlał do kubła z wodą i mydłem, który wcześniej otrzymał.

Kiedy słońce już zachodziło, pojawił się Minato. Uzumaki jednak jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Hej, Naruto – przywitał go.

Chłopiec podniósł wzrok, wymamrotał coś pod nosem i w końcu odpowiedział:

\- Cześć, tato.

Czwarty westchnął. Nie chciał, żeby jego syn był na niego zły, ale przecież musiał mu wymyślić jakąś karę. Musiał jednak przyznać w duchu, że żart rzeczywiście był _zabawny_. Postanowił więc pocieszyć syna:

\- Naruto, jeżeli szybko z tym skończysz, to obiecuję, że jutro nauczę cię fajnego jutsu – na to chłopiec podniósł szybko głowę, a jego oczy się zaświeciły.

\- Się robi! – po czym wstał, wykonał znajomy ręczny znak i wykrzyknął: - **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Po ulotnieniu się dymu ujawniło się dwieście kopii blondyna, które od razu wzięły się za robotę. Można je było porównać do huraganu, który zamiast zniszczeń pozostawił za sobą czystą Górę Hokage. Wszystko to zajęło mu jakieś dziesięć minut.

\- Więc czego zamierzasz mnie nauczyć? – zapytał tatę z uśmieszkiem.

Minato zaśmiał się, a następnie w żółtym błysku przetransportował ich do domu.

\- Jutro się dowiesz – powiedział, czochrając blondynkowi włosy. – Zjedz kolację i połóż się spać.

Na to Naruto przewrócił oczami i zaczął wąchać swój nie-mający-nic-wspólnego-z-jedzeniem-bogów posiłek. O dziwo, pachniał bardzo dobrze.

_Kurczak z ryżem i warzywami. Nieźle._


	13. Jutsu Taty i Gaara

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:**_

**Paulina – **cieszę się, że Ci się podoba! Nie będę zdradzać jednak szczegółów dotyczących kolejnych rozdziałów…

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 12: Jutsu Taty i Gaara**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Kolejnego dnia Naruto wstał i zaczął się szykować. Z daleka słyszał, jak jego tata przygotowuje dla nich śniadanie. Był weekend, zatem Minato miał wolne od pracy, zaś chłopiec nie musiał iść do akademii. Sasuke miał wpaść na obiad, musieli się więc do tego momentu wyrobić.

_Sasuke… Masakra klanu Uchiha ma się wydarzyć za półtorej roku, istnieje zatem spore prawdopodobieństwo, że zaczęli już ją planować. Muszę wymyślić, co mam w tej sprawie zrobić. Muszę zacząć zbierać więcej informacji… być może już zmieniłem bieg wydarzeń poprzez utrzymanie mojego taty – Yondaime – przy życiu. W dalszym ciągu jednak powinienem się upewnić. Poczekam jeszcze trochę i zacznę ich śledzić. Dobrze, że dzięki Sasuke z moich czasów poznałem dokładną datę tragedii. Co do incydentu w klanie Hyuuga… wszystko poszło dobrze. Hinata nikomu nie wyjawiła, że mnie tam widziała. Próbowała jednak parę razy się o to pytać. Całe szczęście, że jest jeszcze mała, a ja jestem mistrzem w odwracaniu uwagi. Prawdopodobnie nie podejmie już tego tematu… chyba, że ktoś o tym wspomni. Wtedy dopiero zacznę się martwić. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym zmienić w obecnym czasie… tylko nie mam pojęcia, od czego zacząć._

_**Co jest, dzieciaku? **_– przysłuchujący się jego myślom Kyuubi postanowił się wtrącić.

_Gaara… jest teraz zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Wiem, że nie mogę zdziałać zbyt wiele, bo w przeciwnym razie zrujnowałbym jakiekolwiek plany związane z egzaminami na chuunina… ale musi istnieć __**jakikolwiek **__sposób. Chcę tylko, żeby wiedział, że nie jest sam, ale nie mogę ot tak, po prostu udać się do Suny. Leży zbyt daleko od Konohy, a tata od razu zorientowałby się, że podstawiłem klona._

_**Chyba mam pomysł.**_

_Co masz na myśli?_

_**Być może będziemy w stanie stworzyć specjalnego klona, będącego kombinacją naszych chakr. Jeżeli moje kalkulacje są prawidłowe, powinien istnieć do siedmiu dni od jego stworzenia przy minimalnym zużyciu jego energii. Biorąc pod uwagę drogę do Suny, po przybyciu do niej będzie miał jeszcze jakieś 24 godziny na działanie. **_

_To powinno wystarczyć, by odnaleźć Gaarę. Co mamy zrobić?_

_**Działasz podobnie jak przy zwykłym Kage Bunshinie – z tą różnicą, że dodasz do niego gęstszą chakrę i – przede wszystkim – zawrzesz w nim pięćdziesiąt procent mojej chakry. Spróbujemy dziś wieczorem. Teraz musisz już iść.**_

_Dobrze. Dzięki, Kyuu._

\- Śniadanie gotowe, Naruto! – krzyknął Minato z kuchni.

\- Lecę! – zaświergotał chłopiec, po czym zbiegł ze schodów. Mimo popularnego wśród mieszkańców wioski przekonania, że nasi dwaj ulubieni blondyni zawsze jedzą ramen, Czwarty był całkiem niezłym kucharzem. Naruto przywitał w kuchni zapach jajecznicy i bekonu. Po skończonym posiłku udali się na pole treningowe. Nie mogąc już dłużej czekać…

\- Jakiego jutsu mnie dzisiaj nauczysz?! – na wpół wykrzyknął, a na wpół zapytał podróżnik w czasie. Minato na to tylko się wyszczerzył.

\- Moje własne, osobiste jutsu – **Rasengan** – młodszy z nich przez chwilę spuścił z tonu, po chwili jednak znów się podekscytował.

_Tym razem nauczę się go jedną ręką! Poza tym pokażę, jakim jestem geniuszem… _\- pomyślał.

Czwarty zademonstrował technikę, w międzyczasie zaś Naruto perfekcyjnie odegrał swoją rolę. Oczy lśniły mu tak, jakby rzeczywiście widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu, wydał z siebie nawet idealnie stonowane „wow…". Minato uśmiechnął się.

_A tegoroczny Oscar wędruje do… tak jest, Namikaze Naruto! _

Przypatrujący mu się z boku Kyuubi miał z tego przeogromną radochę.

\- W porządku. Do nauczenia się tego jutsu potrzebne są trzy kroki – tutaj chłopiec starał się wyglądać na naprawdę skupionego. – Po pierwsze będziesz musiał sprawić, by wybuchnął ten oto balonik z wodą - mówiąc to Yondaime wyciągnął ich cały worek - … za pomocą swojej chakry. By to osiągnąć, musisz nią naprawdę szybko obracać – po tym nastąpiła demonstracja.

Naruto, zdeterminowany, by cel osiągnąć tylko jedną ręką, wziął do niej jeden z balonów, a następnie zaczął manipulację chakrą. Szybciej i szybciej…

\- Nie zniechęć się, jeżeli na początku nie będzie widać żadnych efektów… - jego tata zaczął mówić, gdy wtem…

BUM!

Opadła mu szczęka. Uzumaki spojrzał na niego z bananem na twarzy. Widok skamieniałego Czwartego był czymś niecodziennym.

\- Czy dobrze to zrobiłem? – niewinnie zapytał.

Po dłuższej chwili jego tata otrząsnął się z osłupienia i zaczął się śmiać.

\- Heh… taa, perfekcyjnie wręcz – powiedział z podziwem w głosie. – Okej, w takim razie krok drugi.

Zniknął w żółtym błysku po to tylko, by parę sekund później znów się pojawić, tym razem z ogromną siatką gumowych piłeczek. Wyciągając jedną z nich zaczął tłumaczyć:

\- Teraz skupiamy się na sile. Musisz użyć tyle chakry, by piłka się rozerwała – po tym przeszedł do pokazu.

Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego wziął do ręki jedną z nich i zaczął działać według instrukcji. Tym razem nie udało mu się za pierwszą próbą – w piłce zrobił tylko niewielką dziurkę.

\- Nieźle, musisz jednak włożyć w to więcej siły i sprawić, by piłeczka eksplodowała tak, jak ci pokazałem. Próbuj dalej – powiedział Czwarty, po czym poszedł usiąść pod drzewem. Naruto czuł radość, że w czasie treningów jego tata z nim zostawał. Wcześniej jego nauczyciele zawsze pokazywali mu, co robić, po czym zostawiali, by radził sobie na własną rękę.

Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach po polanie rozległ się głośny wybuch. Oczy najmłodszego w historii Hokage szeroko się otworzyły, po czym mężczyzna po prostu wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Tak trzymaj, Naruto! – zawołał do roześmianego syna, który po chwili do niego podbiegł.

\- Udało się!

\- Jeżeli będzie tak dalej, to pobijesz rekord.

Blondynek rozpromienił się.

\- Jaki jest kolejny etap? – zapytał, podekscytowany.

\- Zatem… teraz będziesz musiał połączyć to, czego się do tej pory nauczyłeś, czyli rotację, dzięki której przebijałeś balony i siłę, która spowodowała wybuch gumowej piłki. Musisz stworzyć kulę z chakry, która nie ma wybuchnąć, tylko się utrzymać i zachować kształt – Minato starał się możliwie jak najprościej to zilustrować.

Tym razem Naruto naprawdę uważnie słuchał. Chciał być w stanie używać **Rasengana **za pomocą tylko jednej dłoni i chciał sprawić, aby jego tata był z niego dumny – nie dlatego, że pokazał coś, co już dawno znał, tylko przez nauczenie się czegoś kompletnie dla niego nowego.

* * *

Mijały godziny. Powoli zbliżała się pora spotkania z Sasuke. Kiedy Yondaime dostrzegł, że ręce chłopca są poparzone od nadmiernego używania chakry, zaczął się martwić, że wymaga od niego zbyt wiele. Owszem, już wcześniej powiedział mu, że zrobił kawał dobrej roboty i powinien do następnego dnia zrobić sobie przerwę i w międzyczasie wyleczyć dłonie, ale… Naruto po prostu nie potrafił się poddawać. Miał SZEŚĆ lat, na miłość boską! Czy większość dzieci w tym wieku nie płacze, gdy obetrze sobie kolano? Minato nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek widział, jak jego dziecko płacze.

\- Naruto… musimy już iść i spotkać się z Sasuke – zaczął ponownie temat. Dzieciak nawet się nie odwrócił, tylko odkrzyknął:

\- Okej, ostatni raz, prawie to mam! – i w rzeczy samej tak było. Naruto skoncentrował się, nadając swojemu **Rasenganowi **odpowiednią siłę i stawił czoła pobliskiemu drzewu. Po chwili otworzył oczy i zaatakował niczemu winną roślinę… przebijając się przez całą jej długość.

Minato stanął na równe nogi widząc, że jego syn upada. Wyczerpał całe zapasy życiodajnej energii. Zdążył go złapać zaledwie sekundę przed tym, zanim dosięgnął ziemi, po czym w pośpiechu przeegzaminował jego stan, nie znajdując nic prócz nie za rozległych oparzeń. Westchnął.

\- Jest taki jak jego matka – uśmiechnął się. – Dobra robota, Naruto. Udało ci się – powiedział do niego, nie zważając na fakt, że jest nieprzytomny. Czwarty poczuł, jak przepełnia go duma.

Do domu zaniósł go na rękach. Do pojawienia się Sasuke mieli jeszcze godzinę, położył więc chłopca na kanapę i zabrał się za oczyszczanie, leczenie i bandażowanie jego rąk. Kiedy zauważył, że w zasadzie już nie ma co przy nich robić, od razu pomyślał o Kyuubim.

_Przynajmniej robisz dla niego coś pożytecznego._

Mężczyzna wiedział, że Naruto nie zdąży wziąć prysznica przed przybyciem ich gościa. Udał się więc po mokry ręcznik, a następnie zabrał za jako takie doprowadzenie chłopca do porządku – wytarł jego brudne ręce oraz buzię i otrzepał z kurzu ubrania. Nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko uśmiechać się do siebie na widok śpiącego syna.

_Sześć lat… w jeden dzień opanował mojego __**Rasengana**_, _nie… jeden poranek._

* * *

Godzinę później kładł na stół talerze z gotowym ramen, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

\- Zapraszam do środka, Sasuke! – zawołał.

Kiedy Uchiha zastał na kanapie śpiącego przyjaciela, stanął tuż obok niego i poczekał na gospodarza.

\- Hej, Sasuke, obiad jest już gotowy. Nie przejmuj się Naruto, jest po prostu trochę zmęczony – wtedy kruczowłosy dostrzegł, jak jego kompan kręci nosem. Minato złapał, o co chodzi i na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmieszek. Kiedy Naruto wymamrotał „ramen…", Uchiha prawie się zaśmiał – co dużo znaczyło, biorąc pod uwagę, że to nietypowe dla ich klanu.

Po chwili blondynek wstał z zamkniętymi oczami, podążył za zapachem do kuchni i zaczął jeść, kompletnie nie dostrzegając innych obecnych obok niego osób. Minato i Sasuke gapili się, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

\- Czy on dalej śpi? – zapytał syn Fugaku.

\- Ja… nie wiem – odparł zdębiały Yondaime, w dalszym ciągu nie odrywając oczu od Uzumaki'ego. – A oni mówią, że to ja mam bzika na punkcie ramen… – dodał po sekundzie.

Na słowo „ramen" Naruto w końcu otworzył oczy. W jego dłoniach znajdowały się pałeczki trzymające porcję smakowitego makaronu.

\- Huh… skąd się tu wziąłem? – blondyn rozejrzał się dookoła, a kiedy dostrzegł stojący przed nim talerz z jego ukochanym daniem, wzruszył ramionami i wznowił posiłek. Minato i Sasuke osłupieli, po chwili jednak zdecydowali, że chyba tego nie pojmą i sami udali się zjeść obiad.

Po posiłku Naruto i Sasuke spędzili resztę dnia na zabawie wewnątrz domu, ponieważ Czwarty nie chciał, by jego syn znów przesadził z treningiem. W pewnym momencie młody Uchiha dostrzegł bandaże na rękach przyjaciela.

\- Co zrobiłeś z twoimi dłońmi, Naruto? – zapytał, wskazując na nie palcem. W odpowiedzi blondyn uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że jego tata okazał troskę, zajmując się czyszczeniem i bandażowaniem jego oparzeń. W tym momencie chłopiec także dostrzegł, że nie jest aż tak brudny.

\- Tata uczył mnie nowego jutsu. Poparzyłem się swoją chakrą – odparł z uśmieszkiem. Sasuke poczuł ukłucie zazdrości na wieść, że blondyni są ze sobą tak blisko. Zwyciężyła jednak ciekawość.

\- Naprawdę? Czego cię nauczył? Ja też nauczyłem się nowej techniki!

\- Pokazał mi swoje osobiste jutsu, **Rasengana**. Jego nauka zajęła mi chwilę. Jest świetne! A ty? Jaka to technika?

\- Jest to **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**. Ojciec powiedział, że to symbol dumy naszego klanu, a Uchiha, który je opanuje, jest uważany za dorosłego – powiedział kruczowłosy. Uzumaki uśmiechnął się.

\- A co powiesz na to, że pójdziemy na dwór i je sobie nawzajem pokażemy?

Sasuke wstał.

\- Okej.

Już zbliżali się do wyjścia, gdy nagle…

\- Gdzie się wybieracie? – zapytał opierający się o framugę Yondaime.

\- Chcę tylko pokazać Sasuke **Rasengana**, tato. On też chce się pochwalić swoją nową umiejętnością! – Naruto wbił w niego błagalne spojrzenie. Po chwili Minato westchnął.

\- W porządku, ale idę z wami. Wątpię, że Sasuke będzie chciał cię tachać do domu, jeśli padniesz z wycieńczenia – tak naprawdę Czwarty nie chciał płonącego lasu, ale nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznawać…

Parę minut później nasi bohaterowie znajdowali się na skraju pobliskiego jeziora. Pokaz rozpoczął Sasuke, który podbiegł na sam koniec molo, wykonał kilka ręcznych znaków, a na samym końcu wydmuchał pokaźną kulę ognia. Pomimo że Naruto widział już tę technikę z milion razy i to od samego młodszego brata Itachi'ego, perfekcyjnie udało mu się zagrać zachwyt.

\- To naprawdę jest świetne, Sasuke! Chodź, teraz ja ci pokażę, co potrafię!

Tak, nasz blondyn po prostu chciał się komuś popisać. Uzumaki upewnił się, że jego przyjaciel ma dobry widok, a następnie za pomocą **Rasengana **zdewastował kolejne nieszczęsne drzewo. Uchiha oniemiał z zachwytu.

\- Przeszedłeś przez drzewo, Naruto! – wykrzyknął, podekscytowany.

\- Dobra robota, synu. W dalszym ciągu nie wierzę, że tak szybko to opanowałeś – rzekł Minato, po czym spojrzał na drugiego chłopca. – Obydwaj opanowaliście jutsu, które znacznie przekraczają wiedzę waszych kolegów – pochwalił ich.

Sasuke zaczął żałować, że nie usłyszał czegoś podobnego od swojego taty, jednak po chwili rozchmurzył się i podziękował Czwartemu, a Naruto po prostu stał obok i radośnie się śmiał.

* * *

Tej nocy Uchiha nocował u rodziny Namikaze. Mniej więcej po dwóch godzinach od ich oficjalnego pójścia spać, Naruto – po rozmowie z Kyuubim na temat specjalnych klonów – po cichu wstał. On i Dziewięcioogoniasty doszli do wspólnego wniosku, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli stworzony przez nich klon przybierze postać lisa, dzięki czemu będzie mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie przez kogoś zaatakowany.

Jinchuuriki stanął po przeciwległej stronie pokoju, pomyślał o wyglądzie, jaki ma przybrać klon, a następnie zaczął działać według instrukcji Kyuubi'ego. Wyszeptał:

\- **Kage Kitsune Bunshin no Jutsu**.

Kiedy dym zniknął, jego oczom ukazał się niebieskooki lis o złotym kolorze futra.

\- Proszę, powiedz, że umiesz mówić – blondyn wyszeptał, mając nadzieję, że nie obudził Sasuke.

Lis podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się – Uzumaki nie mógł pojąć, w jaki sposób to zrobił. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeśli niektóre sprawy pozostaną tajemnicą.

\- Oczywiście, że potrafię. Jestem twoim klonem – odparło zwierzę. Naruto odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

\- W takim razie wiesz, co masz robić. Szybko, martwię się o niego – powiedział i otworzył okno. Lis skinął głową i bezszelestnie przez nie wyskoczył, znikając pod osłoną nocy. Zdążył to zrobić przed zaalarmowaniem ANBU.

Syn Czwartego obrócił się i zaczął zmierzać w stronę swojego łóżka, kiedy nagle dostrzegł patrzącego się na niego Uchihę.

\- Co to było? – zapytał kruczowłosy chłopiec. Uzumaki, nie chcąc go okłamywać, odpowiedział bez detali:

\- Po prostu wysłałem wiadomość do przyjaciela.

\- Kogo? – spytał z zaciekawieniem niczego nie podejrzewający Sasuke.

\- Gaara, ale nikomu o tym nie mów. To tajemnica – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą blondyn.

_Mam nadzieję, że zdradzenie imienia Gaary nie przyniesie mi zbyt wielu problemów._

\- Aa, okej.

Kruczowłosy nie zadawał już więcej pytań, a niedługo później zapadł w głęboki sen.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Dłużej niż zwykle! Cieszycie się?

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – **Element Ognia: Wielka Kula Ognia


	14. Przyjaciel Gaary & Element Wiatru

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Dawajcie znać, jak Wam się podoba!

**maxiii, Sakuja3 – **będzie, będzie coś dalej :) serdecznie zapraszam!

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 13: Przyjaciel Gaary &amp; Element Wiatru**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Kolejnego dnia Naruto i Sasuke obudzili się o tej samej porze. Niedługo później zjedli razem śniadanie, po czym blondyn w mig namówił przyjaciela na wspólny trening, podczas gdy Minato został wezwany, by rozwiązać jakieś głupie nieporozumienie – jacyś genini odmawiali bowiem wykonania misji polegającej na PONOWNYM złapaniu kota żony Władcy Feudalnego Kraju Ognia. Jeśli miał być ze sobą kompletnie szczery, na ich miejscu Yondaime także by miał o to pretensje, ale jako że był to jego jedyny dzień wolny od pracy… sami rozumiecie.

Tak czy inaczej Naruto oraz Sasuke udali się na trening. Już wcześniej trenowali bez nadzoru… no może prócz ANBU, którzy ciągle obserwowali syna ich Hokage.

_Ci cholerni ANBU… żeby odbyć poważny trening, ciągle muszę się im wymykać. Kłopotliwe… jasny gwint, zaczynam brzmieć jak Shika – _pomyślał młody Namikaze.

Chłopcy trenowali walkę wręcz, co było ich ulubioną częścią wspólnych spotkań, ponieważ większość innych ćwiczeń nie wymagało uczestnictwa drugiej osoby. Naruto nigdy nie wywyższał się nad kruczowłosym, zawsze starał się, by byli sobie równi. Po nauczeniu się **Rasengana** nie marzył o niczym innym, aby móc go ukończyć, dodając Element Wiatru. Musiał więc wymykać się spod czujnego wzroku ANBU, zostawiając Uchihę z podstawionym, trochę silniejszym niż zazwyczaj, odpornym na sparingowe zderzenia klonem.

Uzumaki szybko dotarł na swój plac treningowy – była to rzeka, na której niegdyś Jirayia nauczył go chodzić. Uśmiechnął się na te wspomnienia. Prawie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Zboczony Pustelnik siedzi w pobliskich krzakach i podgląda kąpiące się nieopodal dziewczyny. Chłopak potrząsnął głową. Przyszedł tu nie bez przyczyny. Gdyby jego tata przyszedł sprawdzić, co u niego i zorientował się, że znów wykiwał jego ANBU… wpadłby w poważne tarapaty.

Na początku treningu Naruto stworzył pięćset klonów (jego rezerwy chakry wzrastały w niesamowitym tempie) i każdemu z nich kazał wziąć do ręki liść, by chwilę później rozpocząć próby przecięcia go na pół. Po godzinie odwołał połowę z nich, zaś pozostała połowa była w stanie w przeciągu minuty poradzić sobie z zadaniem. Po dziesięciu minutach stwierdził, że musiał już wracać do Sasuke.

Zdążył zrealizować wyznaczony na ten dzień cel. Szło mu o wiele szybciej, niż za pierwszym razem, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, co należy robić, pozostał zatem tylko trening ciała. Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę MUSIAŁ już wracać, ale w dalszym ciągu przepełniały go pokłady chakry. Stworzył więc tyle klonów, ile potrafił – i tu znów padło na liczbę pięćset – i przemieścił je na swoje pozycje wokół wodospadu, by rozpocząć następne, trudniejsze ćwiczenie na uwolnienie elementu wiatru. Po około dwóch godzinach zlikwidował połowę z nich, tak by reszcie łatwiej było się uczyć, po czym w końcu wyruszył w drogę powrotną.

Na miejscu podmienił się ze swoim spędzającym czas z Sasuke sobowtórem.

_Idealnie na czas – _pomyślał, gdy dostrzegł nadchodzącego Czwartego.

* * *

Lisi klon biegł przez całą noc i kolejne dwa dni, odpoczywając tylko wtedy, gdy nadchodziła absolutna konieczność. Kiedy znalazł się pod wrotami Suny, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że niemądrym byłoby przejście przez główne wejście. Na całe szczęście Gaara niegdyś pokazał mu sekretny podziemny korytarz, który odnalazł jeszcze jako dziecko.

Wszedł do środka wioski niezauważony. Kolejnym krokiem było odnalezienie Gaary.

_Gdzie zacząć? Jest późne popołudnie, dziś w Konosze akademia jest nieczynna, więc wątpię, żeby inaczej było w Sunie. Hmmm… gdy w moim pierwszym życiu sam miałem sześć lat i nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić, zawsze kierowałem się na plac zabaw. Najpierw tam sprawdzę._

Już na trzecim placu lis wyczuł zapach Gaary. Odnalazł go siedzącego samotnie na huśtawce z pluszowym misiem na rękach. Kanji „miłość" znajdował się już na jego czole. Naruto wiedział, co to oznacza. Jego wuj go zdradził i chłopiec miał za sobą zabójstwo.

Klon, tak samo jak prawdziwy Naruto, poczuł ostre ukłucie w brzuchu na widok przyjaciela z tak pustym wzrokiem… _samotnego_. W przeszłym życiu Uzumaki był więźniem tej samej ciemności i nigdy nie zapomniał towarzyszącego mu wtedy uczucia. _Nie tym razem. Gaara nie będzie sam._

Lis powoli zaczął zbliżać się do jinchuuriki'ego Shukaku. Wszyscy trzymali się od chłopca na dystans, więc nikomu nie rzucił się w oczy. Gaara zauważył go, gdy znajdował się zaledwie parę metrów od niego.

Zwierzę zachowywało się tak, by nie zaniepokoić dziecka. Gaara zeskoczył z huśtawki, a na jego twarzy – w przeciwieństwie do większości jego rówieśników - nie było widać ani krzty strachu pomimo ujrzenia całkiem sporego lisa. Poza tym jinchuuriki powinien już do tej pory wiedzieć, że jego piasek i tak by go ochronił. Zaciekawiony, w połowie pokonał dzielący ich dystans, po czym ukląkł, czekając, aż klon sam się do niego zbliży. Lis polizał go po ręce.

Gaara lekko się uśmiechnął i go pogłaskał.

\- Hej, twoje oczy wyglądają tak, jak moje… chcesz być moim przyjacielem? – zapytał niecodziennego przybysza, ciągle się w niego wpatrując. Naruto się wzruszył. Jego przyjaciel, pomimo krzywd, jakie wyrządził mu jego wuj, w dalszym ciągu był taki niewinny…

Lis pokiwał głową, na co chłopiec się zdziwił.

\- Rozumiesz mnie?

Klon postanowił się odezwać.

\- Tak, Gaaro. Jestem klonem. Mój szef wysłał mnie, bym sprawdził, co u ciebie i został twoim przyjacielem – jinchuuriki zamrugał.

Minęło kilka sekund.

\- Będziesz moim przyjacielem? – zapytał. Zwierzę ponownie kiwnęło głową. – Kto cię wysłał? Dlaczego?

\- Jego imię to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Nie możesz jednak nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Sam fakt, że mnie tu wysłał, jest dla niego sporym zagrożeniem. Wysłał mnie, ponieważ jest taki jak ty, Gaaro, jest jinchuurikim Kyuubi'ego no Kitsune – źrenice chłopca rozszerzyły się.

\- Też jest potworem? Jest ktoś jeszcze taki, jak ja? – w jego głosie pojawiła się nadzieja.

_To dlatego twoje oczy tak bardzo przypominają moje._

Klon ze złości zmrużył oczy.

\- Gaara. NIE JESTEŚ potworem, on także nie jest. Ale owszem, jest taki jak my… to znaczy szef i ty jesteście w tym samym wieku. Wiedział o tobie i nie chciał, żebyś był sam. Dobrze zna to uczucie – na to coś w Gaarze pękło. Jego twarz w dalszym ciągu nie zdradzała emocji, w przeciwieństwie do oczu, w których nazbierały się łzy, po chwili ściekając po policzkach. Chłopiec nie poruszył się nawet, by je zetrzeć, tak jakby w ogóle ich nie zauważał.

Kiedy lisi klon to dostrzegł, usiadł obok dziecka i wtulił pysk w jego klatkę piersiową. Może i był klonem Naruto, ale w dalszym ciągu był także i lisem. Zareagował instynktownie, by pocieszyć przyjaciela. Przez chwilę sądził, że dziwnie się zachował, jednak porzucił te myśli w momencie, gdy Gaara mocno się do niego przytulił, wypłakując w miękkie futerko. Siedział tak z chłopcem aż do zmroku.

Gaara uspokoił się, ale w dalszym ciągu go głaskał.

\- Jest już późno. Odprowadzę cię do domu – powiedział klon.

\- Zostaniesz ze mną? – wyszeptał jinchuuriki. Spojrzenie lisa zmiękło.

\- Tak, zostanę… ale tylko przez jakiś dzień, góra dwa dni… - odparł. Gaara wystraszył się.

\- Odejdziesz? – wyglądał, jakby znów miał się rozpłakać.

\- Nie, Gaara. Nigdy zupełnie cię nie opuszczę. Zawsze będę twoim przyjacielem. Jestem jednak klonem i nie mogę trwać wiecznie. Kiedy się rozpłynę, wspomnienia dotrą do szefa. Jestem nim tak bardzo, jak on jest mną – zwierzę nie mogło znieść świadomości, że chłopiec jest przez nie smutny. – A co powiesz na to, że odwiedzę cię tydzień po tym, jak zniknę?

Gaara dalej nie był zadowolony z faktu, że zostanie sam, ale uśmiechnął się i ochoczo pokiwał głową.

Po tym, jak dziecko znalazło się z powrotem w swoim pokoju, lis wskoczył do niego przez okno.

\- Umm… skoro twoje prawdziwe imię jest tajemnicą… to jak mam na ciebie mówić? – zapytał chłopiec.

\- Huh? To dobre pytanie. Hmmm… może Szczeniak? Jak mały lis – powiedział nowo nazwany Szczeniak.

Usta Gaary zadrżały w uśmiechu.

\- Tak jak dziecko lisa?

Szczeniak zaśmiał się.

\- Yep. Tak na mnie mówi Kyuubi i w pewnym sensie to do mnie pasuje… no może prócz tego „dziecka", choć on jest całkiem stary.

Gaara znów spoważniał.

\- Masz na myśli to, że Kyuubi jest miły?

Na to Szczeniak przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Więc… kiedyś tak nie było, no i w dalszym ciągu niekoniecznie określiłbym go mianem „miły" – w końcu za pierwszym razem, kiedy go spotkałem, sądzę, że powiedział, że mnie zje. Z czasem jednak nasze stosunki się ociepliły. Pomaga mi, kiedy tego potrzebuję. A właśnie – słyszałem, że Shukaku przysparza ci niemałe kłopoty… wiesz, chyba będę w stanie ci pomóc.

* * *

Dzień wcześniej Naruto poczuł ukłucie w brzuchu. Wiedział, że stoi za tym tylko jedna przyczyna – Gaara. Ból samotności był tym, co sam czuł tak dawno temu. Pomimo niewielkiej garści mieszkańców wioski, którzy dalej byli względem niego ostrożni bądź wręcz niemili i tak czuł się o wiele lepiej, niż za pierwszym razem. Pomagał mu jego tata. Dzięki niemu Naruto wiedział, że nigdy nie zostanie sam. Nie sposób jednak było całkowicie zapomnieć o tamtych przeżyciach.

W chwili obecnej młody Namikaze znajdował się w szkole. W weekend skończył większość ćwiczeń chakry, w związku z czym zdecydował, że po zajęciach spróbuje odtworzyć technikę **Oodama Rasengan**, by nabrać siły niezbędnej do wykonania **Rasenshurikena**. Z myśli wyrwał go głos Iruki:

\- Naruto, możesz wytłumaczyć, co robi genjutsu?

\- Zadaniem genjutsu jest zmylenie przeciwnika, sprawienie, by widział rzeczy, które nie istnieją naprawdę – odparł blondyn, starając się nie tylko nie wyjść na zbyt mądrego, ale także odpowiedzieć poprawnie.

\- Bardzo dobrze! Genjutsu… - Iruka zaczął zagłębiać się w szczegóły, ale Uzumaki już odpłynął. Znajdował się w pierwszej piątce w klasie, próbując zanadto się nie wywyższać, ale też i nie wygłupiać. Miał plan znalezienia się w tej samej drużynie, co wcześniej. W tym celu stanie się „ostatnim z ostatnich" w czasie jego ostatniego roku nauki.

Jednak to dopiero później. W tym momencie nie marzył o niczym innym, jak dowiedzenie się, co odkrył jego klon na temat Gaary. Niebawem powinien się rozproszyć…


	15. Przyłapany

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwa, że tłumaczenie to podoba się tak wielkiej liczbie osób! Bardzo Wam dziękuję! To bardzo motywuje.

**CeriRay – **jak zwykle cieszę się, że się podoba!

**adiex – **mam nadzieję, że niedługo rozwieję Twoje wątpliwości :) a tymczasem…

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 14: Przyłapany**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Po tym, jak Naruto skończył zajęcia, pożegnał się z Sasuke i od razu udał na pole treningowe. Westchnął, kiedy wyczuł śledzących go ANBU – znów będzie musiał ich zmylić swoim klonem. Kiedy znalazł się na miejscu, stworzył kilka kopii, które zaczęły lekki sparing, a on sam się wymknął.

Kilka minut później blondyn znalazł się na jednym z opustoszałych miejsc treningowych – dzięki temu nie będzie się musiał martwić zniszczeniami, które z pewnością spowoduje. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Stał się naprawdę dobry w oszukiwaniu swoich stróżów – tego dnia pozbył się ich w rekordowym tempie, a jego tata w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział o tym, jak często to robił. Uzumaki naprawdę kochał swoje klony.

Zaczął od stworzenia normalnego **Rasengana**, po czym spróbował wpompować do niego więcej chakry, by go zwiększyć… i wtedy wybuchł mu prosto w twarz.

\- Cholera! – zamarudził sam do siebie. _Kiedy go powiększyłem, kompletnie straciłem kontrolę nad manipulacją kształtem. To dlatego potrzebowałem klona, by niegdyś stworzyć tę technikę. Teraz znów opanuję ją przy pomocy Kage Bunshina i dopiero wtedy wezmę się za wersję z użyciem jednej ręki._

Z tym jinchuuriki stworzył czterysta klonów i wziął się do pracy. Przez kolejne trzy godziny co i rusz słychać było eksplozje, aż w końcu jednej parze udało się stworzyć perfekcyjnego **Oodama Rasengana**. Naruto dostrzegł to, uśmiechając się na krater, który powstał po tym konkretnym ataku. Rozproszył klony, zyskując ich doświadczenie. Po chwili, gdy informacje zdążyły ułożyć się w jego głowie, Uzumaki ponownie stworzył tę samą liczbę swoich kopii i tym razem wziął się za trudniejszą wersję.

Kiedy w końcu mu się udało, powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. Jego tata za niedługo będzie go szukał. Blondyn odwołał klony, pozostawiając tylko te będące pod okiem ANBU. Poczuł, jak maleją jego i tak niesamowite na sześcioletnie ciało rezerwy chakry. Chłopak postanowił na chwilę położyć się w nowopowstałym kraterze, by złapać oddech. _Tylko dziesięć minut. Wtedy wrócę do taty, zanim zorientuje się, że nie jestem z tamtymi ninja._

* * *

Minato już od jakiegoś czasu obserwował trening klonów Naruto, sądząc, że prawdziwy znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu. Zaczęło się jednak ściemniać.

\- Naruto! – zawołał, by skupić na sobie uwagę syna. Przewrócił oczami, kiedy spojrzały na niego wszystkie Kage Bunshiny. – Co powiesz na to, byśmy poszli razem coś zjeść? – w zasadzie to nie było pytanie. Klony przez chwilę wyglądały na zdenerwowane, trwało to jednak na tyle krótko, by umknęło to uwadze ANBU.

\- Okej, tato – wyśpiewał jeden z blondynów, który wesoło podbiegł do ojca, podczas gdy reszta się rozproszyła.

Yondaime obdarzył go sceptycznym spojrzeniem. Ujął twarz chłopca jedną z dłoni.

\- Nie jesteś ciepły. Tylko Kage Bunshiny tak mają – powiedział, mrużąc oczy na szurającego nogami, wpatrzonego w ziemię klona. Wiedział, że został złapany. Czwarty, od pamiętnego wydarzenia w biurze, kiedy Naruto miał zaledwie dwa lata, miał już w nawyku sprawdzanie syna.

Minato ukląkł przy Kage Bunshinie, położył dłonie na jego ramionach i cicho zapytał:

\- Gdzie jest prawdziwy Naruto? – zaczynał się już martwić. Klon podniósł wzrok, zastanawiając się, co robić. Jeżeli oryginał był w tarapatach, to powinien powiedzieć prawdę jego tacie, a jeżeli nie… to sam będzie miał problem. Ach, kij z tym. I tak już go złapano. Westchnął.

\- Chodź za mną – powiedział, po czym wskoczył na drzewa prowadzące do miejsca, w którym znajdował się prawdziwy Uzumaki.

Po paru minutach znaleźli się na miejscu.

\- Powinien być gdzieś tutaj – klon poinformował Minato, zanim się rozproszył. Mężczyzna nie musiał długo szukać – już po chwili natrafił na bogatą w kratery polanę. Naprawdę zaczął się już martwić. Przeskanował wzrokiem otoczenie, po czym w największej dziurze dostrzegł blond włosy. W mniej niż sekundę znalazł się przy synu.

Zaczął go sprawdzać. Nie było jednak widać żadnych śladów krwi, czy siniaków. Czuł tylko, że Naruto ma bardzo niski poziom chakry – nie na tyle, by zagrażał jego życiu, ale by na dobrych parę dni pozbawić go świadomości. Czwarty wziął syna na ręce i zauważył, że dzieciak ma poparzone dłonie – gorzej, niż wtedy, gdy nauczył się **Rasengana**. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to częściowo jego wina. Wypuścił powietrze, po czym przed odejściem jeszcze raz spojrzał na zdewastowane pole treningowe. _Co on tutaj robił? Jak? I dlaczego znów wykiwał swoje straże?_

* * *

Naruto obudził się cały obolały. Od pamiętnej podróży w czasie jeszcze ani razu tak ciężko nie pracował. W tak spokojnym miejscu łatwo mu było się rozleniwić. Wiedział jednak, że pokój nie będzie trwał wiecznie – a zwłaszcza, gdy nic nie będzie robił. Blondyn westchnął, po czym zamarł, gdy zauważył, że ktoś z nim jest. Zrelaksował się, kiedy po chwili do jego nosa dotarł znajomy zapach. Otworzył oczy, dostrzegając swojego tatę. Minato leżał częściowo na jego łóżku z głową położoną na ramionach. Jinchuuriki poczuł ukłucie winy, gdy zorientował się, jak bardzo go zmartwił.

Ignorując fakt, że znajdował się właśnie w szpitalu, wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie położył ją na blond włosach ojca. Nie chciał go obudzić.

\- Przepraszam, tato – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w identyczną co jego własna czuprynę. Minato poruszył się, kiedy Naruto położył na jego dłoni swoją świeżo zabandażowaną rękę.

Zaspany mężczyzna spojrzał na syna i zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu się obudził.

\- Naruto, obudziłeś się – wyszeptał, po czym usiadł na łóżku dziecka, by ostrożnie je przytulić i pocałować w czoło. – Zmartwiłeś mnie – powiedział, głaszcząc blondynka po głowie. Naruto rozkoszował się tą chwilą. W poprzednim życiu nie miał rodzica, który mógłby w ten sposób ukazywać mu swoje uczucia. Kochał to. Czuł się chroniony.

\- Gomenasai, tato. Nie chciałem tego – wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok. Minato westchnął.

\- Co takiego robiłeś, że wpadłeś na pomysł, by pozbyć się straży? Wiesz, że są po to, by cię chronić? – zapytał, tak bardzo ciesząc się, że jego syn był cały i zdrów, że nawet nie miał ochoty się już gniewać. Naruto westchnął.

\- Wiem. Próbowałem ulepszyć **Rasengana**. Nie chciałem, by na mnie patrzyli – chłopak w dalszym ciągu nie mógł kłamać. Kombinować, ostrożnie dobierać słowa – tak, ale nigdy kłamać. Yondaime zamrugał raz, drugi, trzeci… nie oczekiwał takiej odpowiedzi. Widział poparzenia po chakrze, więc pomyślał, że jego syn trenował, ale te kratery… Nawet wtedy jednak do głowy nie przyszło mu to, że sześciolatek będzie próbował _ulepszać _jego jutsu.

\- Naruto. Widziałem pole, na którym trenowałeś… _co _ty tam zrobiłeś? – zapytał Czwarty z podziwem. Jinchuuriki uśmiechnął się i dziecinnie odparł:

\- Zrobiłem go większego – żegnając tym samym poważną atmosferę. – Nazywa się **Oodama Rasengan **– dokończył, formując zabandażowanymi palcami znak zwycięstwa. Jego tata wypuścił z siebie powietrze, po czym prawie zaczął się śmiać.

\- To świetnie, Naruto. Kiedy stąd wyjdziesz, chciałbym go zobaczyć – odparł z dumą. Po chwili jednak jego ton głosu stał się smutny. – ALE jeżeli nie przestaniesz uciekać ANBU, już nigdy nie opuścisz mojego boku – i wtedy się uspokoił. – Zrozumiano? – na to odrobinę przestraszony blondynek mu przytaknął.

Wtedy Hokage wstał.

\- Dobra – zaczął radosnym głosem. – Teraz, skoro mogę ci uwierzyć, że zostaniesz przez minutę w jednym miejscu, pójdę się spytać, przez ile jeszcze musisz tu leżeć – z tym udał się na poszukiwania pielęgniarki. Uzumaki prawie się zaśmiał na fakt, jak jego tata w trymiga zmienia nastrój z wściekłego na szczerze roześmianego.

_Cholera, tym razem naprawdę go zmartwiłem. Muszę być bardziej ostrożny. Przynajmniej wiem, że z Gaarą wszystko w porządku i że się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Muszę pamiętać, by za parę dni wysłać do niego kolejnego Lisiego Klona. Teraz muszę poczekać parę dni, aż będę mógł znów się wymykać i zacząć pracę nad __**Rasenshurikenem**__. W sumie to nie wiem, czemu się tym przejmuję, skoro bez mojego Sage Mode nie mogę go użyć bez złamania każdej kości, zniszczenia mięśnia i komórki mojego przedramienia._

_**Mogę mieć w tej sprawie pomysł, szczeniaku. Po prostu potrzebujesz ropuchy, by pozbyła się nadmiaru zgromadzonej w tobie energii natury?**_

_Tak. W przeciwnym razie zmienię się w ropuszy posąg._

_**W porządku… a czy próbowałeś je przywołać?**_

_Um… nie… technicznie to nie podpisałem jeszcze z nimi kontraktu, tak więc nie sądzę, że to zadziała._

_**Uważam, że warto spróbować, zanim pójdziesz i wysadzisz połowę swojej ręki. Kontrakt z przywoływanymi stworzeniami pochodzi z innego wymiaru, więc musi to być pewnego rodzaju jutsu czasoprzestrzenne. Możliwe jest więc, że twój kontrakt z nimi jest w dalszym ciągu ważny – nawet, jeżeli twoje imię nie znajduje się na zwoju.**_

_Ale czy będą mnie pamiętać? Czy będę je przywoływał z tego czasu… czy też naszego?_

_**Nie wiem, dzieciaku. Nie jestem summonem. Będziesz musiał po prostu spróbować i się o tym przekonać.**_

Naruto oderwał się od własnych myśli, kiedy wyczuł, że jego tata wrócił do pokoju.

\- Okej, Naruto. Powiedzieli, że mogę cię zabrać do domu pod warunkiem, że będziesz odpoczywał – powiedział do swojego dziecka Minato obdarowując go przy okazji spojrzeniem, które krzyczało, że BĘDZIE odpoczywał niezależnie od tego, czy będzie się na to zgadzał.

Czwarty niósł go przez całą drogę do domu, póki nie znalazł się w swoim łóżku. Było już późno, więc i tak powinni już pójść spać. I wtedy Naruto zaburczało w brzuchu. Chłopiec z zawstydzonym uśmiechem zaczął się drapać w tył głowy. Minato na niego spojrzał.

\- Okej, przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia. Zostajesz jednak w łóżku – powiedział przewracając oczami.

Uzumaki obserwował z uśmiechem, jak odchodzi.

\- Arigatou, tato.

* * *

Później tej nocy Naruto dopisał w swoim zwoju, w kolumnie „Obecnie" „Spotkanie z Gaarą – sześć lat", po czym go zapieczętował i schował pod panelami pod swoim łóżkiem. Czuł zadowolenie z dokonanych przez siebie zmian… i wtedy przypomniał sobie, że za rok czekała go Masakra Klanu Uchiha.


	16. Przygotowania & Zabawa

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ To, co zwykle… sami wiecie… :P

**mizerykordia – **przepraszam, mocno przepraszam, że musiałaś tyle czekać! Mam nadzieję, że i kolejne rozdziały nie zawiodą :)

**maxiii – **niestety, długość rozdziałów ode mnie nie zależy… cieszę się, że się podobało!

**nayakri – **zdaję sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę. Za historię tą zabrałam się trochę dla własnej odskoczni od poważniejszych tematów, jakie są poruszane w innych tłumaczonych przeze mnie fikach, a trochę z myślą o najmłodszych czytelnikach tego serwisu – a więc krótko, nie za wiele wątków, prostym językiem. Dziękuję ślicznie za komentarz no i zapraszam do zerknięcia do oryginału :)

**Sakuja3 – **zapraszam!

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 15: Przygotowania &amp; Zabawa**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Siedmioletni teraz Naruto spędził ostatnich siedem miesięcy na przygotowaniach do nadchodzącej masakry klanu Uchiha. Trenował swoje ciało w sile i szybkości, czyli w tym, w czym nie mogły pomóc mu klony. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca nareszcie ponownie opanował **Rasenshuriken**. Odkąd jego ojciec zagroził ANBU, że jak ponownie zgubią go z oczu, to zostaną zdegradowani do rangi chuunin, nie miał jeszcze ani jednej okazji na próbę przywołania ropuch. Trudniej zatem było blondynowi ich zgubić, jednak i na to miał sposób – jeszcze przed podróżą w czasie nauczył się pieczętować własną chakrę w znaku, który narysował za niego z pomocą jego krwi Kyuubi.

Znak Kyuubi'ego, rzecz jasna, dosłownie przeniósł się razem z nimi, a uwidaczniał się tylko wtedy, gdy był używany. Dziewięcioogoniasty powiedział, że pieczęć ta zrobiła coś więcej, niż tylko pomogła im w przestrzennej teleportacji, nie zagłębiał się jednak – ku zdenerwowaniu Uzumaki'ego - w szczegóły. Jako że Lis do tej pory w niczym go nie oszukał i nie stało się jeszcze nic złego, Naruto postanowił odroczyć tę sprawę na później. Miał inne problemy na głowie.

Do masakry pozostały już tylko dwa miesiące. Młody Namikaze aktywnie szpiegował poszczególnych Uchiha, a także podsłuchiwał podczas przebiegu obrad jego taty. Usiłował dowiedzieć się, czy wiedzą już o zamachu, czy też może udało mu się na tyle zmienić, że wcale nie został zaplanowany. Udawało mu się też wkradać w środku nocy do biura Hokage, by przeglądać odpowiednie dokumenty.

Tego dnia nareszcie zyskał odpowiedź, gdy jeden z jego klonów podążył za młodym Uchiha udającym się na sekretne spotkanie ze starszym członkiem jego klanu w środku lasu. Kage Bunshin podsłuchał, jak rozmawiają na temat „zamachu stanu", o prawidłowym przebiegu przygotowań, a nawet wymieniają imiona kilku współspiskowców. Po tym, jak klon się rozproszył, wszystko to zostało spisane przez oryginalnego Naruto. Na całe szczęście nie zrobił sobie wtedy wagarów, dzięki czemu w mig miał pod ręką ołówek oraz papier.

* * *

_***Suna***_

Gaara i „Szczeniak" znajdowali się właśnie na zewnątrz wioski, spędzając czas na zabawie piłką. Szczeniak użył swojej solidnej transformacji – którą zazwyczaj rezerwował na **Sexy no Jutsu** – by zmienić się w normalnego człowieka i ułatwić kontakt z jinchuurikim Shukaku. Gaara nie mógł już być bardziej szczęśliwy – jego przyjaciel, czyli Naruto czy Szczeniak powrócił tak, jak mu obiecał. Od tego momentu - przez odległość między Suną, a Konohą - zaczęli spotykać się regularnie co miesiąc. W ten sposób łatwiej było im również uniknąć przyłapania przez kogoś.

Bawili się właśnie w popularną „łapankę". Naruto chciał jednak, by gra stała się o wiele bardziej interesująca.

\- Hej, Gaara, co powiesz na lepszą zabawę? – zapytał podekscytowany na możliwość zmiany zasad blondyn.

\- W porządku! – odparł kompletnie nieświadomy tego, co zaraz nastąpi chłopiec.

Następnym razem Uzumaki przy wyrzucie piłki zrobił szybki znak ręką, po czym wykrzyknął:

\- **Kage Ball Jutsu! **– tworząc dziesięć identycznych przedmiotów. Gaara, nie chcąc przegrać, natychmiastowo zareagował – zgarnął je wszystkie za pomocą swojego piasku. Posłał w stronę przyjaciela uśmieszek, po czym się zrewanżował. Blondyn, zamiast wyruszyć na spotkanie wszystkim piłkom, uczynił podobny do wcześniejszego znak, tym razem tworząc dziesięć Kage Bunshinów, które należycie wykonały swoje zadanie. Czerwonowłosy szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Ganiali tak przez dwie godziny, używając klonów, piasku, niewielkich jutsu, a nawet siebie samych. Jeszcze chyba żadne dzieci w historii nie były w stanie tak długo utrzymać piłki w grze. Niedługo później leżeli zdyszani na trawie i wpatrywali się w niebo. Gaara postanowił przerwać ciszę:

\- Naruto, już na zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi, prawda? – ustalili, że poza granicami wioski, gdzie nikt go nie podsłucha, będzie mógł używać prawdziwego imienia blondyna.

\- Jasne, że tak. Myślę nawet, że byliśmy nimi już przed naszym pierwszym spotkaniem. To coś jak przeznaczenie. To, kim jesteśmy, robi nas braćmi z przypadku.

Jinchuuriki Shukaku spojrzał na niego z małym uśmiechem, po czym wbił wzrok w ziemię.

\- Wiesz, mam starszą siostrę i brata, ale boją się mnie. Oni nie rozumieją – Naruto wstał i westchnął.

\- Wiem, że to ciężkie, Gaara, ale po prostu próbuj. Co prawda nigdy w stu procentach nie zrozumieją tego, przez co przechodzisz, ale nie oznacza to, że nie będą chociaż próbować.

Chłopiec mu przytaknął.

\- Mam taką nadzieję… braciszku – z tym wstydliwie się uśmiechnął. Kiedy blondyn usłyszał słowo „brat", obdarował czerwonowłosego prawdziwym, przez mało kogo widzianym uśmiechem.

\- Ja również, bracie.

* * *

_***Konoha, półtorej miesiąca później***_

Było późno, jednak Naruto w dalszym ciągu znajdował się na nogach, zajmując się przygotowywaniem przydatnych pieczęci. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zdołał zebrać w znaku Kyuubi'ego chakrę wartości około dwóch ogonów. Stosował także grawitacyjne pieczęcie piątego poziomu, które także w razie potrzeby zwolni.

Blondyn odkrył, że jego ojciec wiedział o nadchodzącym zamachu. Itachi pracował jako jego wewnętrzny szpieg, współpracując z wyznaczonymi ANBU w celu wybadania nazwisk osób stojących za buntem. Plan obejmował napaść na dzielnicę i aresztowanie winnych. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to Naruto wcale nie będzie miał dużo roboty, znając jednak jego szczęście…

_Gotowe – _pomyślał Uzumaki. Tej nocy pozapinał wszystko na ostatni guzik. Zostały mu dwa tygodnie oczekiwania i magazynowania maksymalnej ilości chakry, a także kontynuacja treningu ciała. Wprowadzał również ostatnie poprawki na pieczęci, którą wykonał specjalnie dla Gaary, wzorując się na swojej własnej, ale z niezbędnymi zmianami umożliwiającej nałożenie jej na już istniejące dzieło. Zadaniem pieczęci będzie również lepsze przetwarzanie chakry Shukaku na chakrę chłopca i trzymanie demona z dala od jego podświadomości – przynajmniej do momentu, w którym to Gaara sam zechce z nim porozmawiać. Naruto, mimo że traktował pieczętowanie jak sztukę i miał do tego wrodzony talent, wolał nie narażać przyjaciela na zbędne ryzyko i dlatego jeszcze trzykrotnie sprawdził swoją pracę.

* * *

_***Tydzień później***_

Na polu treningowym klanu Uchiha Naruto i Sasuke odbywali sparing używając tylko taijutsu. Byli sobie całkiem równi. Podczas gdy Sasuke cechował się większą szybkością, Naruto posiadał więcej siły. Tak jak zawsze.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy blondyn pozwolił swojemu umysłowi się zrelaksować. Jego ciało automatycznie wykonywało kolejne ruchy – bloki, uniki, obroty, kontrataki…

Łatwo było pozwolić odejść zmartwieniom choć na ten krótki moment. Istniała tylko walka, do tego walka nie o przetrwanie. Walka dla zabawy, dla wzmocnienia siebie i swojego przyjaciela. Tańczyli godzinami. Do przerwy skłoniło ich nadejście Itachi'ego.

\- Sasuke, obiad jest gotowy. Jeżeli chcesz, to jak zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany, Naruto – zagadnął.

Długo się nie zastanawiając chłopcy szybko do niego dołączyli.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Przepraszam, że krócej niż zwykle, ale było to niezbędne wprowadzenie do kolejnej akcji!


	17. Incydent w Klanie Uchiha część I

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Pozdrowienia dla stałych czytelników!

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 16: Incydent w Klanie Uchiha część I**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

_Jasna cholera! – _Naruto zaklął cicho, kiedy obserwował walkę pomiędzy jego ojcem, Hokage, a jego najlepszym przyjacielem, głową klanu Uchiha oraz rebelii, Fugaku Uchihą.

* * *

_***Wspomnienie*  
Godzinę wcześniej**_

Kilkoro ANBU zjawiło się w dzielnicy klanu Uchiha, prosząc kilkoro jego członków o udanie się z nimi. Nikt nie protestował. Ich przesłuchanie odbędzie się w Wydziale Przesłuchań i Tortur. Naruto przez cały dzień obserwował to miejsce, posyłając wcześniej klona na podmiankę w akademii. Wszystko szło idealnie… aż do momentu, w którym kilkoro mężczyzn rozpoczęło bunt przeciwko wyszkolonym shinobi jego ojca. Wkrótce pojawił się Fugaku, który wydał swoim podwładnym rozkaz stworzenia odpowiednich formacji. Potem było już tylko coraz gorzej.

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

Blondyn obserwował wszystkie toczące się naokoło walki, skupiając się przede wszystkim na tej, w której centrum znajdował się jego tata. Jako że Minato zdawał się radzić sobie świetnie, Naruto już miał zmienić się w anonimowego ANBU, by pomóc reszcie, kiedy usłyszał Sasuke.

\- Ojcze?! – krzyk kruczowłosego rozniósł się po polu walki. Uchiha był skonfundowany, dlaczego jego rodziciel walczył właśnie z Hokage, dlaczego większość członków jego klanu toczyła bitwę z innymi shinobi Konohy. Wiedział jednak, że wszystko to musiało się skończyć. Wiedział, że to nie zwykły, braterski pojedynek, a atak kage równoznaczny był ze zdradą.

Sasuke, ignorując wszystko dookoła, chwilę później znalazł się przy swoim ojcu. Uzumaki czujnie go obserwował, by w razie potrzeby zainterweniować. Fugaku dostrzegł syna i odseparował się od Namikaze. Yondaime, który dostrzegł dziecko na swojej drodze, także wstrzymał atak. Uchiha, ani razu nie ściągając z niego wzroku, odezwał się do chłopca:

\- Sasuke, uciekaj stąd. Teraz – rozkazał. Jego syn normalnie by tego nie zakwestionował, ale tym razem chodziło o jego dom. Musiał wiedzieć.

\- Co się dzieje, ojcze?

Lider klanu milczał.

\- Tak, Fugaku, może wspomnisz swojemu synowi, co właśnie zrobiłeś? – wtrącił się Minato.

Sasuke spojrzał na ich obu, czekając na odpowiedź. Twarz jego ojca nie pokazywała żadnych emocji, ale jego oczy płonęły nienawiścią do Czwartego. Zamiast odpowiedzi mężczyzna zepchnął dziecko z drogi, by zaatakować kage **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**.

Namikaze zeskoczył z kursu ognistej kuli, by po chwili odeprzeć kolejny atak kunaia. Oszołomiony czarnowłosy chłopiec siedział tam, gdzie go zepchnięto, pochłaniając ogrom otaczającej go destrukcji. Ledwo poczuł położoną na jego ramieniu dłoń. Powoli obrócił się, by ujrzeć znajomą mu twarz.

\- Naruto? – spojrzał na niego, skonfundowany jego obecnością. Blondyn spojrzał na niego smutno. Przez moment wyglądał jak ktoś o wiele starszy.

\- Chodź Sasuke, wracamy – jinchuuriki pociągnął przyjaciela za ramię, odprowadzając do miejsca, w którym do niedawna się ukrywał.

\- Naruto… co się dzieje? – zapytał Uchiha cichym i przestraszonym głosem.

Młody Namikaze westchnął.

\- Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć… ale część członków twojego klanu zbuntowała się przeciwko Hokage. Itachi pomagał w zbieraniu informacji, ale twój ojciec… jest liderem rebelii – Sasuke spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Jego umysł usiłował temu zaprzeczyć.

\- Ale… - nie mógł tego dokończyć. Wyraz twarzy jego najlepszego przyjaciela mu na to nie pozwolił. Przypomniał sobie ostatnich kilka tygodni. W jego domu działy się dziwne rzeczy. W dalszym ciągu jednak tego nie rozumiał. – Dlaczego?

\- Całą historię opowiem ci później. W skrócie… pragnęli władzy. Chcieli rządzić Konohą zamiast jej ochrony. Przez to mogli rozpocząć wojnę… dalej istnieje taka groźba – pojedyncza łza spłynęła po policzku kruczowłosego chłopca.

Obserwowali, jak ich ojcowie usiłowali się nawzajem zabić.

Minato wykonał serię ręcznych pieczęci do kolejnego jutsu.

\- **Suiton: Mizurappa! **– potężna fala wody z całą siłą uderzyła Fugaku, wyrzucając go na jedną ze ścian. Wtedy starszy Uchiha dojrzał coś… coś, co mogło dać mu przewagę.

Yondaime obserwował, jak jego przeciwnik zdawał się od niego uciekać. Nie zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz, ale lider klanu Uchiha nie był z osób, które tak się zachowują. Coś było nie tak. Kiedy blondyn zorientował się, co się dzieje, jego umysł zamarł. Rozpoczął bieg. Wiedział jednak, że nie zdąży. Wrzasnął:

\- NARUTO!

Sasuke wpatrywał się w ziemię, usiłując zrozumieć, zaś blondyn tylko na moment przestał obserwować scenę walki, by mu pomóc. To wtedy usłyszał krzyk swojego ojca. Jeszcze nigdy jego głos nie był tak desperacki. Obydwaj chłopcy gwałtownie się odwrócili. Fugaku znalazł się prawie przy nich, z kunaiem wycelowanym prosto w jinchuuriki'ego.

Naruto nie miał czasu, by myśleć. Chwycił przyjaciela za koszulkę i przerzucił go jak najdalej od siebie. Zwracając się pospiesznie do wroga, ominął jego atak, przy okazji posyłając mu kopniaka w brzuch. Po usłyszeniu satysfakcjonującego dźwięku bólu chłopiec spróbował odskoczyć w tył. Niestety, lider klanu Uchiha złapał go za nogę, chwilę później przyszpilając rękoma z kunaiem przyłożonym do szyi. Minato zatrzymał natarcie, przenosząc powiedzenie „gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…" na kompletnie inny poziom.

\- Puść mojego syna. **Teraz **–wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Fugaku zadrżał na ilość posłanej w jego kierunku morderczej intencji, mimo tego kontynuował swoje.

\- Odwołaj ANBU – zabrzmiało to jak rozkaz. Namikaze przeklął. Odwołanie ANBU równoznaczne byłoby z poddaniem się, ale ten drań miał **jego dziecko**…

Sasuke znajdował się kilka kroków za swoim ojcem, który najwyraźniej nie miał go za zagrożenie. Emocje kruczowłosego chłopca wirowały pomiędzy szokiem, a wściekłością… jego ojciec, dla którego tak ciężko pracował, by mu zaimponować… miał za zakładnika jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Musiał jednak jeszcze ten jeden raz spróbować.

\- Ojcze, puść Naruto – mężczyzna nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Odejdź, Sasuke.

Młody Uchiha zamknął oczy. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku, ale się nie odezwał. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, rzekł chłodno:

\- To nie była prośba - jeżeli w tym momencie ktoś by mu się przyglądał, zauważyłby, że jego wzrok stał się krwistoczerwony, z pojedynczym tomoe.

Wykorzystał fakt zaskoczenia. Używając swojego treningu ninja, zaatakował ojca, najsilniej jak potrafił uderzając w jego głowę. Nie było to wystarczające, by pozbawić go przytomności, ale przynajmniej zaskutkowało poluźnieniem uścisku, w którym znajdował się jego zakładnik. Naruto jednak odwinął się, w ten sposób się uwalniając. Po chwili biegł już w stronę Sasuke.

Zszokowany Minato nie wahał się. Minął chłopców, by uderzyć Fugaku ze wzmocnionej chakrą pięści, posyłając dobrych 50 metrów przez pobliskie ściany.

Kiedy upewnił się, że lider rebelii przez chwilę nie będzie zdolny do walki, Namikaze zwrócił się do najmłodszych uczestników walki.

\- Naruto, wszystko w porządku? – chciał wziąć go na ręce i przytulić, ale wiedział, że w dalszym ciągu znajdowali się w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Nic mi nie jest, tato – Uzumaki odparł bez namysłu. Był to już jego odruch. Minato wiedział już o tym, więc kiedy nie zauważył na jego ciele żadnych ran, zwrócił się do Sasuke.

\- Dziękuję ci, Sasuke. Nie zapomnę tego, co zrobiłeś, by pomóc Naruto – kruczowłosy tylko spojrzał na niego, po czym skinął głową. Nie był jeszcze gotów do rozmowy o tym wszystkim.

Podróżnik w czasie po chwili przeniósł wzrok na swojego zmęczonego przyjaciela. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się.

\- Uch, Sasuke… - Uchiha spojrzał na niego prawie bez emocji. – Twoje oczy… aktywowałeś Sharingana – blondyn jak zawsze był bezpośredni. Sasuke zamrugał, zaskoczony. Głos Minato oderwał ich jednak od rozmowy.

\- Musicie się ukryć!

Fugaku stanął na równe nogi. Rzucił około dziesięciu kunai, po czym wykonał ręczną pieczęć, mówiąc:

\- **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **– stworzył z broni ich całą chmarę, w ogóle nie dbając, że obydwaj chłopcy znajdowali się na linii ostrzału. Minato stanął przed nimi, by ich osłonić i dać szansę ucieczki. Niestety, kruczowłosy znajdował się zbyt daleko i oberwał.

\- Sasuke! – wrzasnął Naruto. Nie marnował jednak czasu. Chwycił przyjaciela za ramię, przyciągając do siebie.

Hokage wiedział, że chłopiec został ranny, jednak nie mógł nawet spojrzeć i ocenić, jak bardzo jest źle. Jak tylko skończył się atak, poczuł obok siebie chakrę Itachi'ego.

\- Itachi. Zabierz Sasuke do szpitala i zabierz ze sobą Naruto. Zostań z nimi do mojego przybycia – rozkazał.

\- Hai, Hokage-sama.

Brat Sasuke wykonał zadanie, uważając na ranę okaleczonego chłopca, któremu – jeżeli rana nie przestanie krwawić - groziła utrata przytomności. Młodszy blondyn nie odzywał się, wiedząc, że Madara jest niedaleko. Próbował go wyczuć, zanim Itachi zanadto się z nimi nie oddalił.

Wtedy spostrzegł go na jednym z dachów. Miał na sobie swoją pomarańczową, spiralną maskę. Obserwował bieg wydarzeń. To wtedy Fugaku ponownie zaatakował Yondaime, przechodząc przez szereg ręcznych pieczęci:

\- **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! **– Itachi zdjął chłopców z drogi, ukrywając się za ścianą. Ogromna, ognista głowa smoka ruszyła prosto na Minato.

Naruto nie ściągał wzroku z walki, podczas gdy Itachi myślał, jak bezpiecznie ich stąd wyprowadzić. Uzumaki widział, jak jego ojciec odskakuje, w międzyczasie tworząc wodną technikę. Wtedy zauważył, jak Madara szykuje się do ataku, prosto na Namikaze. Założyciel klanu Uchiha wyciągnął kunai i spełzł z dachu niczym cień.

_On go zabije! – _pomyślał jinchuuriki, kiedy wpompował w swoje nogi ogromną ilość chakry. Wydostał się spoza zasięgu Itachi'ego zanim ten w ogóle zorientował się o jego ruchu.

Siedmioletni podróżnik w czasie nie mógł dostrzec Madary, ale wiedział, że jutsu, którego zamierzał użyć, jest błyskawiczne. Musiał poruszać się szybciej… w przeciwnym razie mu się nie uda. Instynktownie wydobył z siebie chakrę Kyuubi'ego. Jego oczy przybrały kolor demonicznej czerwieni.

_**Mój ojciec **__tym razem __**nie zginie **_– pomyślał… nie, obiecał sobie, gdy dotarł na miejsce idealnie na czas, spychając z drogi zaskoczonego blondyna. Madara zjawił się znikąd. Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, że sam już nie da rady uniknąć ataku. Poczuł, jak kunai przebija się przez jego brzuch.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Cliffhanger! ;)


	18. Incydent w Klanie Uchiha część II

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_

**clarissayummiray**, **Ecleette**, **taran taran**, **SilentAqua**, **angela6x6gmail **– dziękuję za komentarze!

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 17: Incydent w Klanie Uchiha część II**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Sasuke zakłopotał się, kiedy Naruto – szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek widział – wybiegł zza ściany użytej przez Itachi'ego jako osłonę. Gdyby jego świeżo aktywowany Sharingan był wyłączony, nie sądził, by byłby w stanie go zauważyć. Czarnowłosy chłopiec obserwował z przerażeniem, jak znikąd pojawił się mężczyzna noszący pomarańczową maskę, akurat w chwili, gdy jego przyjaciel zepchnął swojego ojca z drogi. Jako że młody Uchiha widział to wszystko poprzez swoje doujutsu, do końca życia nie zapomni perfekcyjnie wyrytego w jego umyśle wspomnienia przebitego kunai'em blondyna. Sekundy później Sasuke stracił przytomność, wycieńczony utratą krwi i stresem. Zanim jego ciało sięgnęło ziemi, jego brat zdołał go złapać.

Minato nie wiedział, dlaczego jego syn go popchnął. Potknął się, by po chwili odzyskać balans. W międzyczasie zaatakowała zamaskowana postać. Naruto właśnie go uratował, prawdopodobnie kosztem swojego życia. Na twarzy młodego Hokage nie widniało nic, prócz przerażenia na widok wiszącego w powietrzu chłopca, z wbitym, przeznaczonym nie dla niego kunai'em.

Przerażenie szybko zostało zastąpione furią. Yondaime błyskawicznie ruszył na agresora, w jednej dłoni formując potężnego **Rasengana**, drugą zaś szykując na przechwycenie syna. Zanim zdołał do niego dotrzeć, Naruto spojrzał demonicznymi tęczówkami na ukrytego za maską shinobi, szyderczo się do niego uśmiechając. Madara był tak zaskoczony faktem, że dziecko nie tylko widziało jego atak, ale było także w stanie ocalić jego cel, że na kilka sekund się zatrzymał. Jinchuuriki wykorzystał swój czas, by chwycić za nadgarstek Uchihy i umieścić na nim pieczęć. Stało się to chwilę przed atakiem jego ojca skutkującego posłaniem agresora prosto na Fugaku.

Czwarty chwycił blondyna szybko i jednocześnie delikatnie, by chwilę później zaatakować napastnika z zamiarem jego zniszczenia. Madara jednak już wtapiał się w ziemię. Zanim zdołał to zrobić, pieczęć pozostawiona na jego ręce przez Uzumaki'ego gwałtownie eksplodowała, pozbawiając go kończyny. Mężczyzna wrzasnął.

_Ten gówniarz mnie zaskoczył! Jako że nieźle oberwałem i nie mam po swojej stronie elementu zaskoczenia, kontynuacja walki byłaby samobójstwem. Muszę się zmyć _– z tym zniknął, przeklinając kwieciście dzięki stuletnim zasobom słownictwa.

Po tym, jak Namikaze przestał wyczuwać chakrę agresora, odwrócił się, by jak najszybciej dołączyć do swojego syna. Chłopiec klęczał na jednym kolanie. Naruto trzymał się za brzuch, dysząc. Widział, co zrobił Madarze. Fugaku skończył na ścianie, z której wystawała ułamana rura. Nie miał szans wyjść z tego żywy. Podróżnik w czasie sądził, że prawdopodobnie dobrze się stało, z drugiej zaś strony martwił się o reakcję Sasuke. Nieważne, co zrobił lider klanu Uchiha. W dalszym ciągu był ojcem chłopca.

Blondyn stwierdził, że później będzie się o to martwił. W tej chwili bardziej zajmowała go dziura w jego brzuchu. Chłopiec czuł ulgę, że toczące się naokoło walki nareszcie się skończyły. ANBU zabierali nieprzytomnych Uchiha do więzień, skąd trafią na sale przesłuchań. Nad młodym Namikaze pojawił się cień. Podniósł głowę, by ujrzeć stojącego obok ojca. Minato ostrożnie podniósł go, bez słowa, po czym gestem nakazał zajmującemu się Sasuke Itachi'emu za nim podążyć.

Spieszyli się. Naruto wiedział, że do szpitala. Mentalnie zajęczał, ale nic na ten temat nie powiedział – od tego powstrzymał go zatroskany wyraz twarzy taty. Ostatnimi siłami wyszczerzył się do niego.

\- Nie martw się, tato. Wszystko będzie dobrze – spróbował go pocieszyć.

Minato smutno się uśmiechnął.

\- Czy to ja czasem nie powinienem ci tego mówić? – zapytał retorycznie.

Jinchuuriki uśmiechnął się, po czym zamknął oczy, nareszcie pozwalając sobie na wypoczynek w bezpiecznych ramionach ojca.

* * *

Kiedy jego syn stracił przytomność, Minato zaczął panikować.

\- Potrzebuję lekarza! – wrzasnął, gdy tylko przekroczył próg szpitala. Młody medyk pospieszył do niego, a na widok odniesionych przez Naruto ran krzyknął do kogoś, by przygotował łóżko oraz salę operacyjną. W międzyczasie w budynku znalazł się także trzymający Sasuke na rękach Itachi.

Kruczowłosy chłopiec nie ucierpiał tak bardzo jak jego przyjaciel. Kunai trafił go w ramię, uszkadzając jedną z tętnic, przez co stracił trochę krwi i wymagał zszycia. Naruto oberwał w nerkę, na całe szczęście nie głęboko. Spędził noc na Oddziale Intensywnej Terapii. Byłby tam dłużej, gdyby nie fakt, że lekarze zauważyli u niego szybką regenerację, czym bardzo ich zaskoczył.

Yondaime zadbał o to, by jego syn trafił później do tej samej sali, co Sasuke.

* * *

_***Dwa dni później, Szpital Konohy***_

Naruto obudził się kolejnego poranka. Otworzył oczy i w jednej chwili wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Nie czuł się zbyt źle. Spojrzał na znajdujące się na jego brzuchu bandaże, po czym spróbował się poruszyć. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

_Au, okej. Boli, ale mogę się ruszać._

Usiadł i rozejrzał się po sali. Na sąsiednim łóżku zauważył śpiącego Sasuke, a na krześle tuż obok sylwetkę również śpiącego Minato. Mężczyzna miał worki pod oczami i wyglądał na wycieńczonego. Blondyn westchnął, zastanawiając się, przez ile dni był nieprzytomny.

Po kilku minutach Namikaze zaczął się wybudzać. Po tym, jak zauważył, że jego syn jest przytomny, od razu wstał i do niego podbiegł.

\- Naruto – zawołał, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się. – Jak się czujesz, synku? – zapytał, zmartwiony.

Uzumaki przewrócił oczami tak, jakby było to tylko skaleczenie.

\- Jest wszystko dobrze, tato – odparł.

\- Wiesz, jak będzie tak dalej, to za niedługo nabawię się przez ciebie siwych włosów – na twarzy Czwartego pojawił się uśmieszek.

Jeżeli w ogóle można szeroko i psotnie się uśmiechać, to Naruto właśnie to zrobił. Sięgnął do loków ojca, tak jakby miał zamiar je analizować. Namikaze uniósł brew.

\- A skąd masz pewność, czy już tak się nie stało? – zapytał młodszy blondyn, dalej gmerając w czuprynie mężczyzny. – Aha! Znalazłem! Siwy włos! – wykrzyknął, by po chwili zostać pojmany i lekko gilgotany w pozbawione ran miejsca.

\- Cofnij to – zaśmiał się Minato.

\- Okej, okej, już! – wydobył z siebie jinchuuriki.

\- I gitara. A teraz może powiesz mi, dlaczego znajdowałeś się w dzielnicy klanu Uchiha? I skąd wziąłeś te pieczęcie? – Czwarty wskazał na wykonane przez dziecko przedmioty.

_Jako że widział, jak umieszczam pieczęć na Madarze, tata z pewnością przekopał już wszystkie moje kieszenie. Cholera… co mam mu teraz powiedzieć?_

_**Może nadszedł czas, by wyjawić mu prawdę, szczeniaku.**_

_Co? Ale…_

_**Wiem, że nie chcesz, ale ten dzień musi kiedyś nadejść.**_

_Nie teraz…_

Naruto, ponownie skupiając się na realnym świecie, znów zaczął odpowiadać półprawdami.

\- Te? Zrobiłem je, tato – odparł w nadziei, że Czwarty zapomni o drugim pytaniu.

Starszy blondyn zamrugał.

\- _Zrobiłeś _je? Ale kto cię tego nauczył? – nacisnął.

_Och, jasny gwint… mógłbym powiedzieć, że zrobił to Jiraiya, bo w rzeczy samej tak było – nauczył mnie podstaw. Gdyby jednak to jego się o to zapytał, Ero-sennin by mu zaprzeczył. To jest to – nadszedł najwyższy czas, abym albo go całkowicie okłamał, albo wyznał prawdę. Jeżeli wybiorę drugą opcję, już nigdy nie będzie na mnie w ten sam sposób patrzył… _\- pomyślał podróżnik w czasie, mentalnie oddając się w ręce losu.

\- Tato… powiem ci, ale… nikt inny nie może o tym wiedzieć – powiedział półszeptem. Jego głos zabarwiony był smutkiem. Minato siedział tam, przez chwilę go obserwując, dopóki nie wyczuł u niego stresu. Jego syn wyglądał na przerażonego. Naruto nigdy się nie bał.

\- Naruto… – Yondaime zaczął, ale przerwało mu wybudzenie się Sasuke. Czarnowłosy chłopiec spojrzał na nich śpiącym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy dostrzegł przyjaciela.

\- Jesteś cały.

Uzumaki zaśmiał się. I w ten oto sposób nerwowa atmosfera całkowicie wyparowała.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Dlaczego wszyscy się o to pytają? – zapytał retorycznie.

Uchiha jednak musiał odpowiedzieć – blondyn dał mu perfekcyjne wejście.

\- Ponieważ zawsze ładujesz się w jakieś tarapaty, duh – rzekł z uśmieszkiem.

\- Oi! Wcale, że nie! – wrzasnął Naruto.

Jako że sprzeczka rozwinęła się w najlepsze, Minato mógł tylko zastanawiać się, co tak bardzo martwiło jego syna. Postanowił zapytać się o to jak tylko powrócą do domu.

* * *

_***Tej nocy***_

Po wizycie Itachi'ego oraz jego mamy, a także odejściu Yondaime – po uprzednim wytłumaczeniu, co się stało z resztą klanu Uchiha – Sasuke zapytał Naruto o to, co od dawna go gnębiło.

\- Naruto… powiedziałeś, że opowiesz mi „całą historię" o tym, dlaczego Uchiha wszczęli rebelię. Chcę wiedzieć.

Jinchuuriki westchnął.

\- W porządku, Sasuke. Nie mogę dokładnie wyjawić ci, skąd to wiem, ponieważ historia związana jest z sekretem rangi S – zaczął. Sekret rangi S dotyczył sprawy Kyuubi'ego, poza tym i tak nie mógł wyjawić chłopcu wydarzeń z przyszłości. – Okej, zaczynamy. Dawno temu istniał mężczyzna, który nazywał się Uchiha Madara. Za czasów Pierwszego Hokage człowiek ten był głową klanu Uchiha. Wraz z Hashiramą, głową klanu Senju, stworzył pakt, który doprowadził do powstania Konohy. Sądził jednak, że stanie się jej kage, co doprowadziło pomiędzy nimi do walki o ten tytuł. W jej trakcie przywołał Bijuu, Kyuubi'ego no Kitsune, którego był w stanie kontrolować swoim Sharinganem, co i tak nie doprowadziło do jego zwycięstwa – blondyn na moment przerwał, by jego przyjaciel zdołał to przyswoić. – Jak wiesz, siedem lat temu Kyuubi zaatakował wioskę, zabijając wielu ludzi. Powstrzymał go mój tata. Część mieszkańców pomyślało, że i tym razem stał za tym klan Uchiha, co doprowadziło do ograniczenia zaufania. Członkowie twojego klanu musieli zacząć mocno uważać na swoje czyny, ponieważ w razie wszelkich występków to oni mogliby być posądzani jako pierwsi. Przez lata sytuacja Uchihów stopniowo się poprawiała, ale i tak w pewnym momencie stracili cierpliwość. Zaplanowali zamach stanu, który miał doprowadzić do zyskania siły i respektu, którego zawsze pożądali. Przez to mogli rozpocząć wojnę klanów i doprowadzić do śmierci wielu ludzi.

\- Naruto? – zapytał Sasuke po minucie.

\- Tak?

Kruczowłosy spuścił wzrok.

\- Czy się mylili? – źrenice Uzumaki'ego zwęziły się.

\- Tak – odpowiedział pewnym głosem, co sprawiło, że jego przyjaciel w końcu na niego spojrzał. – Sasuke, to, co się im przytrafiło, może jest złe, ale zdrada towarzyszy broni, przyjaciół, wioski i intencje zabicia wielu ludzi… jest o wiele gorsza – dokończył bez krzty wahania. – Mogli znaleźć inny sposób, próbować zawalczyć o zaufanie, mimo że to też nie było wobec nich fair. Sam bieg czasu sprawił, że ich sytuacja stopniowo się polepszała. Ale teraz… nie tylko zdradzili Konohę, ale też wszystkich noszących nazwisko Uchiha – młody Namikaze pozwolił sobie spojrzeć w dół. Sasuke wiedział, że ma rację.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w ciszy. W pewnym momencie blondyn ponownie zabrał głos:

\- Sasuke… jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której powinieneś wiedzieć – jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego, gdy się zawahał. - Nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć – kiedy brunet przytaknął, chłopiec kontynuował. – Ten mężczyzna w pomarańczowej masce, który używa ksywki „Tobi", to tak naprawdę… Uchiha Madara – ostrożnie wytłumaczył. Sasuke szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Ale czy nie powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że żył za czasów Shodaime? Powinien być już teraz martwy – zapytał, skonfundowany.

\- Nie jest martwy. Nie wiem, jak utrzymuje się przy życiu, ale wiem, że to on. A kiedy mnie dźgnął – na to Uchiha wzdrygnął się – widziałem jego oko. Miał innego Sharingana.

Minęło pół godziny. Żaden z chłopców jeszcze nie spał. Pogrążeni byli w zadumie – jeden na temat tego, co się wydarzyło, drugi zaś o tym, co powinien zrobić. Nareszcie Sasuke odezwał się:

\- Madara czy nie… któregoś dnia odnajdę tego mężczyznę w masce i zabiję go, zanim on znów spróbuje zniszczyć mój klan. On próbował zabić twojego ojca. Gdybyś go nie zatrzymał, na klan spadłaby wina także za śmierć Czwartego – wyznał przyjacielowi.

_Więc… zgaduję, że mogło pójść gorzej. Ale żeby się upewnić, że się w tym nie zatraci, dam mu znać, że zawsze może na mnie liczyć._

\- Uważam tak samo, Sasuke. Próbował zabić ojca i przy okazji prawie dorwał również i mnie. Dodatkowo wróci po mnie… któregoś dnia…

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał ze zmartwieniem brunet.

\- Przepraszam, ale to sekret rangi S… któregoś dnia go poznasz, obiecuję.

Po tym zasnęli.


	19. Prawda Czy Fikcja?

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_

**radekxpl123, Sakuja3 – **oczywiście, że coś będzie :)

Jako że wiem, że nie wszyscy czytają zamieszczane przeze mnie ogłoszenia parafialne na profilu, chcę i tutaj powiedzieć, że - o ile nie dam oficjalnego ogłoszenia, że coś zawieszam, coś się dzieje, że nie mogę kontynuować tłumaczeń - to nic nigdy nie zostanie zawieszone/usunięte/wszelkie inne możliwe opcje :) wszelkie przerwy wynikają z tego, że studiuję medycynę i najzwyczajniej w świecie przez większość czasu jestem zawalona nauką i dopiero po wszystkich zaliczeniach w danym okresie semestru/roku jestem znów w stanie przetłumaczyć kolejne rozdziały ;)

A tymczasem… zapraszam na kolejną, zapewne przez wielu oczekiwaną aktualizację!

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 18: Prawda Czy Fikcja?**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Naruto i Sasuke zostali wypuszczeni ze szpitala dwa dni po tym, jak się wybudzili. Ze względu na odniesione przez niego rany lekarze chcieli jeszcze przetrzymać blondyna, ale chłopiec, rzecz jasna, już dzień wcześniej spróbował ucieczki – został schwytany przez swojego ojca w połowie drogi do Ichiraku. Koniec końcem medycy stwierdzili, że lepiej będzie już go wypuścić – biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez nieobecność przyjaciela utrzymanie niesfornego dzieciaka w ryzach będzie praktycznie niemożliwe.

Itachi oraz Mikoto, mama Sasuke, zdążyli już przyjść i zabrać kruczowłosego do domu, Naruto zaś czekał na przyjście taty. Jinchuuriki czuł zdenerwowanie, w kółko zastanawiając się, czy Minato będzie pamiętał o ich rozmowie.

_Może zapomniał i nic nie będę musiał mówić… taa, jasne. Od kiedy miałbym mieć takiego farta? To niemożliwe._

_Aaaach. Co zrobić, co zrobić, co zrobić? W porządku, zamierzam mu wyjawić CAŁĄ prawdę, to jedyne wyjście. Ale jak? Nie mogę powiedzieć zbyt dużo na temat przyszłości, w przeciwnym razie on sam spróbuje to zmienić… co już sam zdążyłem zrobić, choć egzamin na chuunina powinien pójść jeszcze tym samym torem... Ech, o czym ja myślę… co powinienem powiedzieć TERAZ?_

Mentalny chaos myśli Uzumaki'ego został przerwany, gdy otworzyły się drzwi do sali, ujawniając ich obiekt – jego ojca.

* * *

Czwarty wracał do domu tradycyjnym sposobem – z Naruto w swoich ramionach. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele. Kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu, mężczyzna położył chłopca na kanapie. Widział, że jego syn jest poddenerwowany, przez co sam czuł zmartwienie. Usiadł tuż obok niego.

\- Jest okej, Naruto. Cokolwiek to jest, zajmę się tym – spróbował go uspokoić.

Naruto na niego nie spojrzał. Przez kilka sekund na jego twarzy widniał gorzki uśmiech.

\- Po prostu nie wiem, jak ci o tym powiedzieć, żebyś nie pomyślał, że zwariowałem, kłamię czy coś jeszcze gorszego… - odparł miękko blondyn.

Jego tata przeniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Naruto, zachowujesz się zbyt poważnie, by przez głowę w ogóle przeszła mi myśl, że kłamiesz, a co do drugiego… już uważam, że jesteś trochę zwariowany – rzekł z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Co powiesz na to, że zaczniemy od tego, o czym rozmawialiśmy w szpitalu? Kto nauczył cię pieczęci? – zapytał.

Podróżnik w czasie westchnął.

\- Na samym początku uczył mnie Jiraiya-ojisan, później stałem się samoukiem – wyjawił.

Minato odczuwał teraz lekkie skonfundowanie. Już wcześniej przyszło mu do głowy takie rozwiązanie. Co w nim było takiego złego?

\- Naruto, dlaczego mi o tym po prostu nie powiedziałeś?

Młodszy blondyn ostrożnie patrzył się wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

\- Ponieważ gdybyś zapytał się o to Jiraiyę, odpowiedziałby ci, że mnie tego nie uczył. On nie wie ani nie pamięta…

Yondaime nie mógł tego pojąć.

\- Dlaczego by tego nie pamiętał?

Mężczyzna wyczuł, jak jego syn wstrzymuje powietrze.

\- Ponieważ… to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło – jinchuuriki wypowiedział te słowa tak cicho, że Namikaze prawie ich nie dosłyszał.

I wtedy jego mózg połączył elementy układanki. Wiedział, co chłopiec usiłował mu powiedzieć, ale to nie mogłoby być prawdą… prawda?

\- Czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć… że znasz przyszłość? – zapytał z wahaniem.

Naruto spiął się, widząc w pierwszej chwili furtkę do wycofania się z opowieści, jak to cofnął się w czasie mając osiemnaście lat, ale wkrótce po tym, jak przeszła mu przez głowę ta myśl, zrezygnował. Skoro już zaszedł tak daleko, dotrwa do samego końca.

\- Nie, chciałem powiedzieć, że _przybyłem z przyszłości_… a teraz już raczej z alternatywnej rzeczywistości, zgaduję – odparł, w dalszym ciągu odmawiając sobie spojrzenia w twarz ojca, nie chcąc zobaczyć odrzucenia, które z pewnością się tam znajdowało.

Minato siedział tam przez chwilę, rozmyślając.

\- Naruto… nie żebym ci nie wierzył… ale czy mógłbyś cokolwiek mi pokazać, aby to udowodnić? – spytał prawie zbyt cicho. Uzumaki jednak usłyszał to i go zrozumiał – na jego miejscu sam chciałby dowodu.

\- W porządku. Już wiesz, że potrafię tworzyć pieczęcie. Co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić? Zapytaj mnie o cokolwiek, zapytaj, dlaczego tak szybko się uczę, zapytaj, w jaki sposób robiłem rzeczy, o których nie powinienem mieć zielonego pojęcia, zapytaj o rzeczy, które robiłem, a które nie miały za sobą żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia – młodszy blondyn skończył, w końcu patrząc na ojca, czekając na szansę, by pokazać, kim naprawdę jest.

Po każdym zasugerowanym przez chłopca pytaniu Czwarty wierzył mu coraz bardziej.

_Zapytaj, dlaczego tak szybko się uczę. _Uczył się szybko – szybciej, niż każdy, kogo Minato znał.

_Zapytaj, w jaki sposób robiłem rzeczy, o których nie powinienem mieć zielonego pojęcia. _W wieku sześciu lat ulepszył **Rasengana**, robił wiele innych rzeczy, które mogły być wyjaśnione… tylko przez niego samego.

_Zapytaj o rzeczy, które robiłem, a które nie miały za sobą żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia. _Czasami miał to spojrzenie… tak jakby był świadkiem, jak jego świat się zawala. Po nim następowała ognista determinacja – taka, że Namikaze wątpił, by ktokolwiek zdołałby go powstrzymać.

Minato co prawda nie podobała się myśl, że jego syn przeszedł przez tak wiele, ale wierzył mu. Wszystko złożyło się w jedną spójną całość. Ale… istniało coś, o czym chciał już od dawna wiedzieć. Zwrócił się do chłopca, który w dalszym ciągu czekał, aż z jego ust padnie pytanie.

\- Naruto… dlaczego ty nigdy nie płaczesz? – zapytał miękko, przyglądając się synowi z troską.

To nie było pytanie, jakiego oczekiwał młodszy blondyn. Nawet przez chwilę by mu nie przeszło przez myśl. To, że był zaszokowany, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Właśnie dał swojemu ojcu wolną rękę w kwestii zapytania go czegokolwiek na temat przeszłości, teraźniejszości, czy przyszłości… a on wybiera _to_. Przez kilka sekund Uzumaki czuł się tak, jakby jego mózg się wyłączył. Spojrzał w dół, usiłując znaleźć odpowiedź. Problemem był fakt, że on sam już tego nie był pewien.

\- Nie wiem. Zgaduję, że stało się to już przyzwyczajeniem – odparł, starając się być tak blisko prawdy, jak to tylko możliwe. Yondaime wiedział, że nie będzie mu się to podobało, ale _musiał _wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego stało się to twoim przyzwyczajeniem, synu?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. Jego tata wiedział, że jest z przyszłości, ale w dalszym ciągu zwracał się do niego „synu". Jak mógł mu na to odpowiedzieć?

\- Ponieważ nikt, prócz staruszka Hokage się mną nie przejmował, a płakanie zdecydowanie w niczym mi nie pomagało.

Minato siedział tam, widząc smutek w oczach syna. Od razu wziął go na kolana. Kiedy go tak trzymał, coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Po chwili zapytał, nie przerywając tulenia:

\- Powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że nikt, prócz staruszka Hokage się tobą nie przejmował… gdzie ja wtedy byłem? – kiedy skończył, poczuł, jak Naruto się spina i w ułamku sekundy wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Mocniej go do siebie przytulił, w próbie uspokojenia wolną dłonią głaszcząc po głowie, czekając na odpowiedź, która z pewnością nie będzie mu się podobała.

Jinchuuriki nie mógł się zmusić, by spojrzeć ojcu w twarz.

\- Moi rodzice zginęli w dniu, w którym się urodziłem – odparł cicho, pod koniec czując, jak mięśnie mężczyzny się napinają, jak od razu, instynktownie, mocniej zakrywa go swoimi ramionami. Czwarty nie chciał zadawać już więcej pytań, ale na wspomnienie dnia urodzin chłopca musiał dowiedzieć się, co na ten temat wiedział.

\- Czy wiesz jak, synku?

Uzumaki westchnął, w końcu odrobinę się relaksując.

\- Co prawda nikt mi tego nigdy nie wyjawił, ale tak, wiem – przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co mi się przydarzyło? – Namikaze zapytał, mając nadzieję, że nie to, co właśnie miał na myśli. Naruto nie spiął się, ale uniósł brew, gdy w końcu przerwał uścisk, by spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Zginął pieczętując we mnie Kyuubi'ego, ale już pewnie o tym wiesz – wyszeptał, znów kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej swojego ojca.

\- Naruto… tak bardzo cię przepraszam – Minato wiedział, że nie było to wystarczające, ale co w tej chwili mógł więcej zrobić?

_Przepraszam. _Naruto zamarł na te słowa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować. Yondaime cały czas mu się przyglądał. Chłopiec wbijał w niego wzrok, skonfundowany, niczym skrzywdzone szczenię. Widok takich emocji na twarzy własnego dziecka był gorszy, niż stawianie czoła najgroźniejszemu przeciwnikowi. Wziął jego buzię w dłonie, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Przepraszam, że go w tobie zapieczętowałem. Przepraszam, że w twoim świecie umarłem, przepraszam… że zostawiłem ciebie samego – oczy Minato ukazywały ból i smutek. Młodszy blondyn wiedział, że było to całkowicie szczere, prosto z serca.

To było to. Naruto czuł, jak jego maska pęka. Maska, którą używał już od tak dawna, że stała się praktycznie częścią jego twarzy, choć bywały momenty, że jej utrzymanie stawało się trudniejsze niż zwykle. Używał jej, by się uśmiechać, gdy śmiały się z niego dzieciaki z klasy, albo gdy mieszkańcy wioski szydzili z niego i mierzyli wzrokiem… używał jej, by uśmiechać się, mówić światu, że nic nie może go dotknąć. Ale te słowa… _przepraszam, że zostawiłem ciebie samego… _dotknęły go. Gdzieś w czeluściach jego umysłu podróżnik w czasie wiedział, że jego osłona pękła, gdy po jego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

Namikaze był całkowicie zszokowany, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył, jak jego syn płacze. Trzymał go blisko, gdy ten przywarł do niego i, po raz pierwszy w nowym życiu, a także za wszystkie lata w poprzednim, płakał w ciszy.

Po paru minutach blondyn otarł rękawem resztki łez, po czym spojrzał na Minato.

\- Tato… czy teraz, skoro już wiesz… czy będziesz traktował mnie inaczej?

Wzrok mężczyzny złagodniał.

\- To dlatego bałeś mi się o tym powiedzieć? – zapytał, a chłopiec przytaknął, znów uciekając wzrokiem.

Czwarty położył dłoń na jego głowie, zapraszając tym gestem do kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Naruto, nieważne od tego, jakie było twoje poprzednie życie, tutaj masz siedem lat, jesteś moim synem i będę traktował cię tak, jak zawsze.

Uzumaki na to podskoczył w miejscu, po czym praktycznie się na niego rzucił, mocno przytulając.

\- Naruto… nie mogę… oddychać… - wydusił z siebie Namikaze. Młodszy z nich puścił go, po czym zaśmiał się, drapiąc ręką w tył głowy. Widząc poprawę nastroju dziecka, na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się uśmieszek. – W porządku. Chodźmy po coś do jedzenia, a potem będziesz mi mógł o tym więcej opowiedzieć, okej? – zapytał, zyskując skinienie głowy i uśmiech syna.

W drodze do kuchni jinchuuriki odezwał się:

\- Hej, tato, może być coś, co mógłbym ci pokazać, aby udowodnić, że to, co mówię jest prawdą.

\- Już ci wierzę, ale… co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Dwie rzeczy, ale niech to będzie niespodzianka – Naruto wyszczerzył się. – Jutro ci pokażę. Będziemy potrzebowali sporo otwartej przestrzeni – rzekł w zamyśleniu. Po tych słowach Minato już był pewien, że to wszystko skończy się wielkim hukiem, z drugiej zaś strony kierowała go ogromna ciekawość.

\- Okej, zwinę się szybciej z pracy i odbiorę cię z akademii – potargał blond włosy chłopca. _Dlaczego mam przeczucie, że będę musiał poprosić kogoś o zatuszowanie tego? _– pomyślał, w międzyczasie szykując posiłek.

Resztę wieczoru i nocy spędzili na ogólnej rozmowie o przeszłości-przyszłości Naruto i o tym, co do tej pory podróżnik w czasie zdołał zdziałać w nowym życiu.


	20. Kolejny Zwykły Dzień

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Nowy rozdział, dłuższy niż zazwyczaj! Cieszycie się?

* * *

**Nieoczekiwany Początek**

**Rozdział 19: Kolejny Zwykły Dzień**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: „**_**bla bla"/**_**„bla bla"**

* * *

Kolejnego dnia Naruto obudził się oparty głową o swojego ojca. Całą noc spędzili na rozmowach na temat przyszłości, dnia, do którego się cofnął, o tym, co właściwie się wydarzyło i dlaczego. Poruszyli też inne tematy, takie jak dzieciństwo blondyna i początek jego kariery ninja. Minato co prawda o tym nie wiedział, ale jinchuuriki ominął wiele w jego opowieści.

Powiedział mu, że mieszkał sam od czwartego roku życia, nie wspominając, że to właśnie wtedy wyrzucili go z sierocińca. Pominął również fakt, jak bardzo mieszkańcy wioski go nienawidzili. „Zapomniał" też wspomnieć, że był zawsze sam i nie spotkał Jiraiyi aż do trzynastego roku życia. Naruto czuł się z tym trochę źle, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał, by jego tata skierował nienawiść w Konohę, a także nie w Ero-sennina, którego i tak uznawał za jedną ze swoich najcenniejszych osób.

Młodszy blondyn usiadł powoli, przecierając oczy, próbując nie obudzić przy tym Minato. Uśmiechnął się na widok śpiącego tuż obok mężczyzny. I wtedy jego wzrok znalazł się na zegarze.

_DZIEWIĄTA! SPÓŹNIĘ SIĘ! – _pomyślał już na pełnym chodzie, biegając po pokoju niczym wariat, w pełnym pośpiechu i panice, szukając swoich rzeczy do akademii.

Namikaze obudził się po tym, jak w pomieszczeniu rozległ się huk. Kiedy rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jego źródła, musiał powstrzymać śmiech na widok syna pokrytego górą pluszowych żab, lisów, a także ubrań. Gdy podróżnik w czasie w końcu zdołał się z niej wygrzebać, Czwarty nie wytrzymał i już kilka sekund później w całym domu słyszalny był jego gromki śmiech. Naruto zmierzył go wzrokiem, co niestety nie dało mu zamierzonego efektu biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na jego głowie w dalszym ciągu znajdowała się niebieska ropucha. Kiedy jego tata dalej chichotał, rzekł:

\- I z czego się śmiejesz? Wiesz, że ty też się spóźnisz?

… na co starszemu blondynowi od razu zrzedła mina i cała scena sprzed kilku minut powtórzyła się, tym razem to z Żółtym Błyskiem w roli głównej. Uzumaki przewrócił na to oczami, zastanawiając się, czy w jego wykonaniu wyglądało to równie śmiesznie. Z tym chłopiec chwycił za swój plecak oraz kaburę na shurikeny. Pobiegł w stronę drzwi, chwytając po drodze batonik na śniadanie, nie zapominając krzyknąć pospieszne „pa, tato!".

* * *

Wbiegł do klasy idealnie w momencie, w którym Iruka-sensei zamykał za sobą drzwi, zręcznie się w nie wślizgując. Kiedy zajął swoje miejsce tuż obok Sasuke, wziął głęboki wdech i wyszeptał „udało się". Uchiha przewrócił oczami.

\- Straciłeś poczucie czasu zastawiając jedną ze swoich pułapek? – wyszeptał.

\- Nie, po prostu zaspałem – odparł jinchuuriki.

Wkrótce Iruka poprosił o ich uwagę. Po wytłumaczeniu klasie incydentu, który miał miejsce w klanie Uchiha – swoją drogą w bardzo zmodyfikowany sposób, ograniczając się przede wszystkim do wspomnienia, jak wiele osób zginęło - reszta dnia upłynęła całkiem normalnie. Brunet otrzymał, zwłaszcza od dziewczyn, mnóstwo współczujących spojrzeń. Naruto oczywiście wiedział, że cholerna rada zmieniła wersję dla publiczności tak, by pozostali przy życiu członkowie klanu Sasuke nie zostali osądzeni – w końcu ktoś musiał wchodzić w nowe związki i „produkować" kolejne sharinganowe dzieci. Kruczowłosy uniósł brew, posyłając przyjacielowi pytające spojrzenie, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

Nadeszła pora obiadowa. Uzumaki w dalszym ciągu zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób uczynić swoją demonstrację umiejętności bardziej dramatyczną. W pewnej chwili poczuł się tak… tak jakby ktoś go obserwował. Delikatnie się obrócił, kątem oka zauważając wpatrującą się w niego, rozmarzoną Hinatę. Naruto przewrócił oczami.

_Ona naprawdę już wtedy mnie lubiła. Musiałem być bardzo głupi, by tego nie zauważyć aż do walki z Painem, kiedy to wyznała mi miłość. Wiem, że nie możemy być razem, dopóki nie będziemy starsi, ale… to nie oznacza, że nie mogę dać jej znać, że ją zauważam._

Z tym szeroko się do niej uśmiechnął, puszczając oczko. Odwrócił się, potajemnie obserwując jej reakcję. Hyuuga jak zawsze go nie zawiodła. Czerwona na twarzy, otworzyła i zamknęła buzię. Wiedziała, że została przyłapana.

Młody Namikaze próbował się nie roześmiać. Kiedy odkrył, dlaczego dziewczyna tak się rumieni, stwierdził, że to niezwykle słodkie i nieraz ją do tego prowokował. Z czasem jego Hinata powoli zaczęła być odporna na jego sztuczki – co nie oznacza, że nie znalazł nowych sposobów – znalazł więc radość w fakcie, że jej siedmioletnia wersja była tak podatna na zawstydzenie.

Sasuke spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, unosząc brew:

\- Fanka? – wyszeptał, by nie zwrócić na nich uwagi senseia.

Blondyn potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, ta jest specjalna – odparł.

* * *

Po zakończeniu lekcji chłopcy czekali przy wyjściowej bramie – Sasuke na swojego brata, zaś Naruto na tatę, co było niezwykłe biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zazwyczaj – przez nawał pracy w biurze Hokage – podróżnik w czasie sam wracał do domu.

\- Dlaczego czekasz, Naruto? – zapytał zainteresowany Uchiha.

\- Mój tata powiedział, że dzisiaj mnie odbierze.

Ledwo skończył to zdanie, a przed nimi, w żółtym błysku, zmaterializował się Namikaze. Minato wyszczerzył się do syna.

\- Gotowy?

Jinchuuriki Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa po prostu się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Znów gdzieś przeszmuglowałeś na mnie swoją pieczęć? – wcale nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie. Czwarty podrapał się w tył głowy.

\- Uch… tak?

Naruto przewrócił oczami, po czym westchnął.

_Przynajmniej w dalszym ciągu traktuje mnie jak siedmiolatka – _pomyślał. Potrząsnął głową, przenosząc rozbawione spojrzenie na ojca.

\- W porządku! W takim razie idziemy! – wrzasnął, sam zachowując się na wiek swojego ciała. Tym razem to Sasuke przewrócił oczami, a Minato po prostu się zaśmiał.

Naruto poprowadził starszego blondyna do Lasu Śmierci. Było to jedyne miejsce, o którym wiedział, że istniało tam małe prawdopodobieństwo przyłapania go na emisji ogromnych ilości chakry. Yondaime zawahał się jednak, gdy zrozumiał jego zamiary.

\- Naruto, jesteś pewny, że chcesz tam iść? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że jego mały podróżnik w czasie się rozmyśli. Chłopiec co prawda powiedział mu zeszłej nocy, że jego pierwszy i jedyny Egzamin na Chuunina miał właśnie tam miejsce, ale – z przyszłości czy też nie – mężczyzna naprawdę nie chciał widzieć tam swojego dziecka.

Uzumaki obrócił się, widząc jego wahanie.

\- Nie martw się, tato, wszystko będzie w porządku! Chodź! – zawołał, z gracją przeskakując przez ogromny płot. Minato podążał tuż za nim na wypadek, gdyby jednak coś się miało wydarzyć. Pierwsza polana, do której dotarli, okazała się znajdować wystarczająco daleko od wioski.

\- Okej, tato. Jedną rzeczą, którą chciałem ci pokazać, jest coś, czego jeszcze nie próbowałem od mojej podróży w czasie. Zaczynamy! – z tym jinchuuriki odskoczył na sam środek łąki, ugryzł się w kciuk i przeszedł przez szereg ręcznych pieczęci, na których widok oczy i usta starszego z nich szeroko się otworzyły. – **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **– z tym chłopak przywalił dłonią w ziemię.

Kiedy dym się ulotnił, ujawnił siedzącą na trawie niewielką ropuchę. Naruto szeroko się do niej uśmiechnął.

\- Gamakichi! – wykrzyknął, podekscytowany.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia - wypowiedzianego znajomym, aczkolwiek o wiele młodszym głosem - Gamakichi pospiesznie uniósł wzrok.

\- Bro? – zapytał.

Tym razem to buzia blondyna otworzyła się z niedowierzania.

\- Pamiętasz…? – prawie krzyknął. Zszokowany Namikaze w dalszym ciągu obserwował wszystko z dala.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – stwierdziła lekko zdenerwowana ropucha. – A niby dlaczego miałoby być ina…czej….? AAA! Jestem niski! – z powrotem jej wzrok powędrował na osobę, która ją przywołała. – TY TEŻ JESTEŚ NISKI!

\- Oi! To nieprawda! – młodszy blondyn miał najwyraźniej kompleksy na punkcie swojego wzrostu. Gamakichi go jednak nie słuchał. Zamiast tego zastanawiał się nad ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętał.

Po pewnym czasie Uzumaki zaczął się martwić.

\- Uch, hej, Kichi, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, klęcząc tuż obok niewielkiego towarzysza. Ropucha uniosła głowę.

\- Taa… pamiętam, że zginąłeś… a tak przynajmniej sądziliśmy. Ale pamiętam też chwile przed tym, zanim mnie przywołałeś. Nie wiedziałem wtedy nic o przeszłości… przyszłości. Tak jakby twoje przywołanie przyniosło ze sobą te wszystkie wspomnienia, moje wspomnienia. I definitywnie pamiętam, że wyglądałem inaczej. Co ty zrobiłeś? – Gamakichi na wpół go spytał, a na wpół oskarżył.

Naruto nerwowo zaczął drapać się w tył głowy.

\- He he he… tak jakby… cofnąłem się w czasie – odparł, nie mogąc ulokować wzroku w konkretnym miejscu. Jego summon patrzył się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Poważnie?

Blondyn westchnął.

\- Taa.

Do tego czasu Minato zdążył ogarnąć się i do nich dołączyć.

\- Zgaduję, że w twoim poprzednim życiu podpisałeś kontrakt z ropuchami? – zapytał swojego syna.

Niewielka ropucha oraz chłopak odwrócili się do niego.

\- Uch… tak. To jest Gamakichi. Kichi, to mój tata – Naruto ich przedstawił. Żółty Błysk uprzejmie skinął głową, zaś Kichi zastygł w miejscu, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie widzi. W końcu odwzajemnił sentyment. Po chwili zapytał Uzumaki'ego:

\- Jak daleko się cofnąłeś, Naruto?

\- Do samego początku – odparł jinchuuriki bez cienia wahania w głosie. – Mojego początku, znaczy się. Do dnia, w którym się urodziłem.

\- Ale jak ty… - zaczął summon, ale jego rozmówca mu przerwał.

\- Poczekaj, Kichi. Jeżeli mam przejść przez całą tę historię, powinienem również przywołać twojego ojca, a także Ma oraz Pa. Skoro ty odzyskałeś w ten sposób swoje wspomnienia, oni także powinni – rzekł, w międzyczasie robiąc pieczęcie. Gamakichi tylko skinął głową, zaś przez głowę Czwartego przechodziły liczne myśli. Zastanawiał się, kim jest ojciec ropuchy. Przypomniał sobie, że Jiraiya niegdyś mówił mu coś o Pa oraz Ma, ale – jako że sam nigdy nie przeszedł przez trening sage – nigdy ich osobiście nie poznał.

\- Naruto, co ty…? – to jedyne, co mężczyzna zdołał wypowiedzieć, zanim cała polana nie wypełniła się ropuchami. Jego uwagę przede wszystkim skupił Gamabunta, a także dwie, niewiele większe, za to znacznie starsze od Gamakichi'ego ropuchy.

Yondaime ledwo mógł uwierzyć w to, że jego syn właśnie przywołał Szefa i nie wyglądał nawet na odrobinę zmęczonego.

Ma i Pa powitali Naruto, Gamabunta zaś również jak jego mniejsza wersja napomknął, że chłopak jest o wiele mniejszy, niż za ostatnim razem. Już miał się zapytać, dlaczego został wezwany, kiedy jego uwaga nagle skierowała się na starszego blondyna.

\- Hej, Gamabunta – pomachał mu Minato, na co Szef zaczął wyglądać tak, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha i prawie zemdlał.

* * *

Po wytłumaczeniu ich obecnej sytuacji, Gamabunta głośno się roześmiał, wywołując niewielkie trzęsienie ziemi. Na twarzach ojca i syna widniały jednakowe uśmieszki.

\- Tylko ty… Naruto… znalazłbyś sposób na zrobienie czegoś tak niemożliwego – Szef potrząsnął głową. Chłopak naprawdę zasłużył na tytuł „Najbardziej Nieprzewidywalnego Ninja". Jinchuuriki na to tylko się uśmiechnął, Namikaze zaś nie mógł się temu wszystkiemu nadziwić. Jego siedmioletni syn ciągle był pełen niespodzianek.

\- Okej, uciekamy na obiad, Kichi – rzekła do swojego syna ogromna ropucha.

\- W porządku! Pa, Naruto! – odwrzasnął Kichi, zanim zniknął w kłębie dymu.

\- My też już znikamy – rzekła Ma.

\- Czekajcie! – zatrzymał ich młody shinobi. – Chciałem pokazać mojemu tacie to jutsu, ale potrzebuję **Trybu Mędrca**, by nim rzucić, więc czy…

Przerwał mu Pa.

\- … byśmy cię nie przypilnowali na wypadek, gdybyś miał się zmienić w olbrzymi ropuszy posąg?

Naruto podrapał się w tył głowy.

\- Uch… tak.

Brwi Yondaime uniosły się. Brzmiało to niebezpiecznie. Nie miał jednak czasu, by się odezwać. Pa uśmiechnął się:

\- Pewnie, Naruto. Działaj!

Blondyn stanął w miejscu, zamykając oczy. Namikaze już miał do niego podejść, gdy zatrzymał go Ropuszy Mędrzec.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu zajmuje mu to więcej czasu, ponieważ nie robił tego jeszcze w tym ciele, a nie chce niczego zepsuć. Daj mu minutę – wyszeptał, a mężczyzna przytaknął. Gdy podniósł wzrok, Uzumaki otworzył oczy. Transformacja się udała.

Na twarzy podróżnika w czasie pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Okej. To **Sage Mode**, tato. Być może widziałeś wcześniej, jak robi to Jiraiya-oji.

Minato skinął głową.

\- Tak, ale tylko raz. Do czego ci jest potrzebny?

\- Heh… więc… moje jutsu… nie nauczyłem się, jak rzucać nim bez jego użycia… gdy raz spróbowałem, całkowicie zdewastowało całą moją rękę – rzekł nerwowo chłopak, widząc reakcję ojca. – Ale nie przejmuj się, teraz wszystko się uda! – dodał, próbując zmienić nastrój.

Szybko stworzył klona, by nie dać szansy starszemu z nich na odezwanie się. _Naprawdę _chciał, by to zobaczył… Więc zanim Namikaze zdołał zaprotestować, ujrzał w dłoni syna tak znajomą mu kulę chakry. I wtedy zaczęła się zmieniać. Kiedy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właściwie robił Kage Bunshin, jego oczy szeroko się otworzyły. Zamarł. I wtedy to usłyszał.

_Praktycznie buzuje mocą! _– pomyślał, obserwując Naruto, który tym razem nie ulepszył, a _skończył _jego oryginalne jutsu. Kula wirującej energii rosła w oczach. Oplatały ją ostrza wiatru, które okrążały ją niczym wirujący shuriken.

Kiedy klon skończył dodawać Element Wiatru, rozproszył się.

Yondaime patrzył, jak jego siedmioletni syn unosi potężną chakrę ponad głowę, wpatrując się w nią.

Naruto spojrzał na swojego ojca, którego wyraz twarzy zmienił się z pełnego niedowierzania w czysty podziw. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego szeroko się uśmiechnął, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec błysk. W tym momencie, z ulubioną techniką w dłoniach, naprawdę poczuł się jak małe dziecko. Wtedy szybko odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku od Konohy, rzucając olbrzymim shurikenem wirującej energii, krzycząc:

\- **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!**

Po tym, jak skończył oglądać destrukcyjny efekt techniki w postaci ciągnącego się w las potężnego krateru, ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Minato. Wyszczerzył się. Reakcja starszego blondyna była bezcenna. Po prostu stał tam niczym słup soli, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w kierunek, w który poszybowało jutsu…

_**Rasenshuriken.**_


End file.
